The Tower: The Fall
by Laina Inverse
Summary: Twenty years after Kimiko's rescue from her tower, an old face returns to cause upheaval in her life. But that's not the only problem on her plate; war looms with Reikai, and if she, Yusuke, and Koenma can't stop it, there's no telling who will suffer more; demons, apparitions, or the humans who may well get caught in the middle. (Title credit: WistfulSin)
1. One

One

It was not a particularly good day as far as Kimiko was concerned. She'd slept poorly the previous night, bitten by nightmares as she so often was when this day came around. While the intervening years had softened the pain, she had found that her father was correct; it never really seemed to fully fade.

Sometimes she thought maybe it was just the fact that everything had stopped before it could really start, and she had never gotten the chance to _know_ what she was feeling on the subject of Kurama. Or maybe it was just simply because she _did_ know, and didn't want to admit to it.

Either way, this particular day had always been a hard one.

She paced to the thick pane of glass that slightly reflected her and the room behind as much as it allowed her to see out; the sky was grayer than normal, it seemed... it might well rain. Good, that would be the perfect excuse to avoid going out under that sky and instead hide in the library, or maybe work on her healing skills with Yukina to keep an eye on her.

Twenty years...

It was funny how much she and Raizen actually had in common. Every few years he went to the human world, scouring it as best he could for their mother's reincarnation. He was holding out the hope that he might see her again, even though trying to find her made his heart ache when he failed. Lately she thought he might have been seeking Kurama as well, despite having never seen him; it was touching, even as it was painful to consider.

They had grown surprisingly close; the shared pain of losing a hoped-for partner had knocked down any walls she might have constructed to keep him out. Where Yusuke couldn't stand being still in the same room as her when she was in pain, Raizen would simply sit, providing a strong, comforting presence that eventually soothed the hurt to a level where it could be ignored.

As she brushed her hair, she fingered the strands of gold that had wound their way through the black, and wondered what Kurama would think of them if he could see it. They had appeared slowly over the years as she had grown stronger and more skilled in manipulating her energy, discovering a talent for shields and protection that complimented the way Yusuke fought. Her healing had also grown by leaps and bounds with access to a proper teacher and books.

Ah, the books.

Raizen's library was one of the best, considering that he had started out as a king who brawled instead of one who read. But in the forty years since he'd changed his ways, his library had come to represent that; a dedicated searcher could find ancient scrolls on techniques for fighting as well as healing, for growth as well as destruction. Each section was neatly separate, organized in a way that displayed the many variances of arguments and skills, and it was Kimiko's favorite place in the entire palace.

Burying herself in the library seemed like a fine way to spend an aching sort of day, and she headed to her closet to pick out something that didn't require much effort to get into.

"Sis, hey _Sis!_ " came Yusuke's bellow from her door. "You up yet?"

"...given that I'm typically up before you, what do _you_ think?" she replied, a touch tartly.

Their dreamspace visits had stopped now that they were in close proximity; seeing each other daily was plainly enough for both of them to be left to their own minds at night. When Yusuke left on business for Raizen, they started up again; a comforting event for both of them, really. Only separation into Ningenkai could stop the dreams while they were apart, which happened moderately often, as Yusuke liked visiting Kuwabara, no matter what he might say.

"There's someone here you're gonna want to meet," he said, poking his head in and grinning at her.

"Yusuke... it's really not a good day..."

"Ah c'mon, it'll be quick! Promise!"

She made a face at him.

"I'd really rather not."

Yusuke huffed a little.

"I'll send in Tensei," he mock-threatened.

She smiled a little, despite her current mood; Yukina and Yusuke had grown close in the past years, and while Yukina wasn't old enough to bear a child, they had ended up adopting an orphaned cat-boy together. Tensei was soft-spoken and shy around people he didn't know, and exceptionally cuddly to those he did. Most often when she was in the library, he would come in and curl up on or next to her for one of his many naps.

"I'm not sure Tensei would encourage me to leave the room," she pointed out, pulling her hair over her shoulder to braid. "He _likes_ snuggling down in my bed, remember? Who's here, anyways? Prince Koenma again?"

Negotiations were going... poorly, for the most part, between Reikai and Makai. King Enma had been threatening for some time to bring an army into the lands, claiming all demons were dangerous and bloodthirsty, eating humans with wild abandon and making Ningenkai an unsafe place to be.

Most of it was a lie. Raizen's power meant that the people in his territory obeyed his laws. Humans who stumbled in by accident were fair game only if they offered insult. Otherwise they were taken back to Ningenkai and dropped off near other humans. But Raizen did not control _all_ of Makai... just a very large portion of it.

Prince Koenma had been dispatched to them to try and negotiate a peaceful accord, if not an alliance. He was a little stuffy, but he seemed to have his heart in the right place, not wanting a fight to break out between the demons of Makai and the beings of Reikai. Yusuke, naturally, had picked a fight almost immediately, and it had just... degenerated from there.

"Nah, pacifier breath's not supposed to be back until next week. C'mon, I promise it's worth the reading time."

She muttered a little under her breath as she tied off her braid. Yusuke had found baiting the prince to be funny, but _she_ was the one who'd had to step in and try to smooth things over, something she knew he didn't really appreciate the effort of.

"Why do _I_ have to go to them?" she asked, trying to sound irritated instead of whiny.

"Cause Pops said so," Yusuke replied, sounding distinctly unrepentant. "He's not letting them in until you take a look at em."

Kimiko blinked and turned to face her brother properly. Raizen didn't usually _do_ things like that, or if he did, it was because _he_ wanted to meet everyone that came to Tourin, especially those looking to court her. Yusuke was spoken for, quite happily, but she was not. While she could be—and was—polite to the people who sought her ought, to a one they were summarily refuted.

Some days she wondered if her ability to give affection was broken; she could, did, love her family—and even though Hiei was still something of an ass, they were friends too—but she couldn't bring herself to even consider the idea of letting herself be so close to someone else again. To be that vulnerable once more...

Yusuke's grin was somewhere between smugness and excitement, an expression that made her immediately suspicious. Whenever he looked like that, he was _up_ to something. And plainly this time he had colluded with their father about it.

She knew there would be no avoiding it; if Yusuke failed to pull her out, Raizen would come do it himself, directly.

"Fine, fine, I'll come see who it is. Now go away so I can get dressed."

"Uh huh. Dress nice~"

She made a rude gesture in his general direction, one of the first things she'd picked up after moving into the palace. Yusuke only laughed and headed off; she could feel as well as hear him moving away down the corridor, and smiled a little to herself once he was gone.

She hadn't said _when_ she would meet this person after all.

* * *

Yusuke tracked her down two hours later, reading with Tensei in the library. The boy was sprawled across Kimiko's lap, tail twitching in a meditative manner as he too, read. She didn't even look up when Yusuke stomped up to them, simply turning a page in her book while Tensei made a happy sound at the sight of Yusuke.

"This," Yusuke said, plainly annoyed, "is not coming to see who it is."

"And it only took you two hours to catch on," Kimiko replied sweetly. "Much faster than last time."

Tensei's tiny giggle made her smile faintly, before she marked her place in her book and looked up at her irritated sibling.

"Yusuke, today is a bad day to ask me to meet anyone," she said patiently. "Unless it's for something official, I'd really rather not. And before you say it, being courted doesn't count."

"Tch...Like I'd be pestering you if it was something _that_ simple," he huffed.

"Yes you would. You've done it before."

"...yeah, but with Pops' involvement?"

Kimiko pursed her lips slightly; true enough that Raizen wasn't the sort of try and push her at anyone for courting. He understood, most of the time.

"Look, I promise, it'll take like... five minutes, tops," Yusuke sighed, scratching his head a little. "And if I wasted your time, I'll... mn... get the stuff together for your favorite meals?"

She raised her eyebrow a little; Yusuke would resort to many things, but it was rare he tried to bribe her with his own cooking. Which was, obnoxiously enough, as good as hers was bad. So whoever was out there, waiting to meet her specifically, it was clearly important to him.

But she had developed a bit more of a stubborn streak, more than a shade of passive-aggressive bite, in the past two decades, and where once she might have jumped at the chance, now she only briefly considered it before turning her attention back to her book.

"Not today, Yuu. It's a bad day."

"I'll get Pops."

"You do that," she replied, unconcerned. "I'm sure he'll understand what I mean, since you seem inclined to ignore it."

Yusuke huffed a little in annoyance and turned to stalk away. Usually Yusuke was better about her bad days than this, but plainly it was also going to turn into one of their 'not getting along' days that had cropped up as they had grown more used to each other. Kimiko just shook her head lightly, and lifted her arms slightly as Tensei rearranged himself on her lap.

While a normal feline from Ningenkai grew swiftly, Tensei was one of those demons who did not, and despite having been with them for five years now, was no larger than a scrawny human toddler. The tips of his tawny ears barely came up to her shoulders, even seated on her lap as he was, and he snuggled back against her with a very feline sound of contentment.

"Auntie's having a bad day?" he asked.

Kimiko nodded a little, trying to find her place in the book again.

"Someone I was... close to," she said quietly. "He died on this day. It makes today very hard on me."

"Oh..."

After a moment Tensei leaned up and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little, and kissed the child back, gently ruffling his hair.

Some years were harder than others. The first few had been the worst, but as time had passed, it had softened the ache. The feeling of a step cut off, a dance ended before it had properly begun, hadn't changed though. Some part of her, she knew, was still stuck in that tower, lost in that moment, and she didn't know when, if ever, she was going to be able to move past that.

Today, while she could accept Tensei's company, Yusuke's was somewhat grating. She hated to think how anyone else's might get if she tried going to the more populated parts of the palace.

"Is Papa really going to get Grampa?"

"Knowing your papa, yes," and Kimiko smiled wryly. "But Grampa understands this kind of hurt. He won't push if it's not immediately important the way your papa does."

At least, that was the hope. Raizen could be oddly moody about things as well, and sometimes his protectiveness manifested in... well, very _strange_ ways.

"Does that mean I have to get up?"

Kimiko snorted a little.

"Nope. You provide the perfect excuse to _not_ get up," she teased gently. "So if you want to fall asleep on me, by all means."

Tensei giggled at her, and seemed to accept that, returning to his own book at last. Kimiko smiled faintly and ruffled his hair again, then turned her attention back to her own book. If it wasn't official business, she _really_ wasn't interested.

It was at least another hour before she felt the wash of Raizen's power coming into the library, and she raised an eyebrow slightly, even as she refused to look up from her book. Had Yusuke waited, or had Raizen waited, to see if she was serious about what she'd said?

Raizen caught up a chair and sat down, allowing her the time to mark her place in her book again before she looked up; he was at least granting her that much courtesy. Tensei had dozed off at some point about fifteen minutes prior, and didn't even shift when she did.

"It's important," her father said somewhat curtly. "There's something we need to check, _you_ need to check, before I allow this person in."

"If it's related to courting, I am _not_ interested," she replied sourly.

"...It both is and isn't," he replied, and there was a vestige of humor in his tone. "This may be someone you really want to meet... or I could be horribly incorrect, but there's only one way to be sure."

"Why _me_?" she asked, exasperated despite herself. "I just want to read and not deal with people right now, Father."

Raizen looked at her for a long moment, and she saw the sympathy in his expression, one that other people would only see as stern. He also seemed to be weighing his answer, and she wondered if he was just being difficult in his own way, the same way Yusuke often was when he wanted to surprise her and she insisted he not. She didn't _like_ surprises.

"It's someone you may know," he finally replied. "And I know it's abysmal timing. But..."

"Someone I _may_ know?" She frowned slightly, confused. "That doesn't make sense, either I know them or I..."

She trailed off, remembering one of their first conversations, and how he would, every few years, go looking through Ningenkai. Hoping to find...

"You think..." he heart was doing a queer little jig in her chest, and the book in her hands trembled slightly. "You think it..."

"I don't know," he warned, raising a hand. "And if he'd come on any other day, we wouldn't be arguing about it, would we?"

This was true; any other day she would have already gone out to forestall Yusuke's inexhaustible ability to be childish.

After a moment, Raizen turned his hand, holding it out to her. Slowly Kimiko closed the book and set it to the side, then gently lifted Tensei up. The boy grumbled a little at being moved, but when she put him down where she had been sitting, he curled up again quite willingly. It would have been more comforting to carry him, but if it was...

Oh if it was...

She took her father's hand then, knowing that she could hold it as tightly as she wanted and he wouldn't mind. Two decades of training hadn't given her the same sort of strength, though he would sometimes plays as though it had, and right now she needed to hold on very tightly indeed.

She wanted to hope, but hope was terrifying. If it _was_ him...

But also if it wasn't...

Oh, this was the wrong day to ask these questions, but apparently it was the only day.

The strength of Raizen was a balm that she leaned on heavily; if this person was not, if they were only telling tales, she knew her father's wrath would come down upon them far worse than anything that had been seen before. Yusuke was protective to a point; he father blew right on past that point. Hell, Yusuke would probably get caught _up_ in her father's wrath, for trying to make it a surprise!

She halted in the doorway that led to the courtyard, shivering. She could see a small group at the far end; her brother, Hiei, Yukina, and a stranger with crimson hair, reminding her all too vividly of the event she wanted to not see again.

"I...I don't... I don't think I can do this," she said, voice shaking.

Raizen's hand squeezed hers.

"You can," he said quietly.

"Th.. there's the.. the sk.. the s..."

Raizen reached into a small stand next to the door, and handed her a closed sun-shade; when they had learned just how _bad_ the open air, the sight of the sky without some form of limitation affected her, he'd had them made and placed at every exit from the palace. They were both a guard _and_ a weapon as needed; the weight of the handle in her hand steadied her just a little bit.

"...what... what if it's not...?"

"Well, then I'll be chasing someone out of the palace," Raizen said, his tone surprisingly genial, "and your brother will have some severe apologizing to do."

Another day, the mental image would have garnered at least a weak smile, mostly because it was _true_ ; if this person wasn't who they implied, absolutely no one would take kindly to it, least of all the extremely protective parent standing next to her. And while it was reassuring to be told what she already knew, she still couldn't quite find it in her to actually _hope_.

Raizen freed his hand from hers and put it on her lower back instead.

"Open the shade, and let's go find out," he said, firm and unyielding.

It was a tone Kimiko had come to recognize; while she could get away with quite a bit, once Raizen had decided, well, that was that. Whether she wanted to or not, this was happening, and faced with it, the only way to go was forward.

So she unfurled the sun-shade and let her father push her out the door; not that Raizen stayed in the doorway and watched. No, he knew her well at this point, and while he let her walk slowly, she was not allowed to stop, or turn back.

Yukina noticed her first, half-stepping back from the group and lifting a hand with a shy smile; this made all of them turn, and Kimiko actually pulled up short in confusion as she got her first proper look at the stranger. Confusion, at least, was better than the fear that was trying to eat her, and it mingled enough with curiosity that Raizen didn't have to push her more than a few steps.

He was human... or... half-human, from what she could sense. Not that much taller than Yusuke, which mean he wasn't that much taller than her. His red hair fell in a long tail down his back, strands spilling over the shoulders of his deep green short coat. She sensed more than saw that his slender build was a lie; he carried power within him, both physical and other. His eyes were the purest green she'd ever seen, but they weren't hard the way they looked as though they ought to be, and in fact when he saw her, they lit up with warmth, a small smile appearing on his face.

As if he _did_ know her.

But she didn't know him.

"Jeez, took you long enough," Yusuke complained. "I know the kid takes time to move, but really?"

Kimiko glared at her brother; just because she wasn't dressed for a fight didn't mean she wouldn't instigate one if he pushed her. Prudently, both Hiei and Yukina shifted slightly in opposite directions, leaving the way clear if necessary.

"Boy, don't antagonize your sister," Raizen rumbled. "Not today."

Yusuke muttered something that Kimiko was quite sure she'd want to kick him for if she'd heard it, so she elected to ignore him. The newcomer was looking oddly proud in a manner that was disconcerting.

"...who are you?" she demanded after a moment more, unable to handle the familiar unfamiliarity. Something about him was... _similar_ , but at the same time not, and she was not in a good place for patience.

He looked surprised for a moment, then half-smiled, a little ruefully.

"Yes, I suppose I do look quite different."

His voice... chills ran down her spine and she stared at him harder, hostility receding in the wake of recognition. It was a little higher, a little softer, but...

"...Ku...Kurama?"

That slight, sardonic smile, the expression that only revealed what _he_ wanted to reveal. For a split second, she could _see_ him, overlaying the redhead who stood before her, as he tipped his head in a slight, _painfully_ familiar nod.

"You look well," he said softly.

Her grip on her umbrella tightened, and she looked down briefly as she struggled with her emotions; she didn't know if she wanted to be angry, relieved, some bizarre combination of both, _hurt_...

"It's him," she finally said, turning on her heel. "I'm going back to the library."

She needed space, time, and solitude to sort out just what she thought she ought to be feeling; Raizen moved his hand and allowed her to march quickly away from the group... and feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, she made a very hasty retreat indeed.

* * *

It was good to be back in Makai after so long spent in Ningenkai. True, the air there was sweeter, the people there calmer, but it wasn't quite _home_ the way Makai was.

Or, well, the way he'd hoped it would be, anyways.

Watching Kimiko's speedy retreat back into the palace, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a faint grimace. She was still as open in expression as ever, and just as clearly unable to process extreme emotions well.

But she had looked beautiful, even temperamental.

"...damn dude," Yusuke said after a moment. "I thought she'd be _happy_."

"I will admit, even with the few days we spent, I hadn't expected her to surprise me quite _so_ quickly," Kurama replied with a faint sigh. "But then, I have been away for... quite some time."

"Away," Hiei snorted a little. "Funny term for it."

"So, _did_ you die?" Raizen asked, his voice noticeably cool.

"That is... a complicated answer," Kurama replied.

No point in reacting to the overt threat that was the chilly stare; if Raizen _really_ wanted him dead, he would be. Right now the only guarantee that he wasn't in danger would be Kimiko's word... But he hesitated in chasing after her.

"You might wanna think of a way to _un_ complicate it," Yusuke said dryly.

"I intend to."

"...I'll go and calm her down," Yukina said, giving her mate a faint frown. "You should have told her, Yusuke, not tried to surprise her."

"Hey, it sounded like a good idea at the time!" Yusuke protested.

Kurama raised an eyebrow slightly at Yusuke, who muttered under his breath and lightly kicked the ground as Yukina headed in the same direction Kimiko had gone.

"...ought I?" he asked, posing the question more to Raizen than Yusuke.

Yusuke's flippant answer was cut short by his father's sharp glance before Raizen gave him an appraising look.

"No," he finally said. "Let Yukina calm her down and work her through the conflicting emotions. Let Kimiko seek _you_ out. She will, once she's decided on what she thinks is the right way to be feeling."

That was only moderately less worrying than seeing all her emotions so open and raw on her face, but Raizen had grown to know her over the past decades, where Kurama had been left to grow up a second time. If her own father said to leave her be, then he would leave her be.

For a short time, anyways.

"Well, til then, lemme show ya around," Yusuke offered. "Seeing as you'll be sticking around til you can talk to her and all."

"... I would appreciate that, but... Lord Raizen, may I ask a question?"

"...sure," and the demon shrugged lightly.

"My second at the time, Yomi... He was in the tower. What happened to him?"

While it might had served Yomi right to be killed by Satori, or in the blast of power Yusuke had spoken of from Kimiko's reaction to his 'death', he wanted to know rather than to speculate. Keeping the truth of Yomi's involvement in the difficulties didn't much matter at this point, but at the same time, keeping things close to the vest was still an old habit.

Raizen frowned thoughtfully, then offered a slight shrug.

"The monks picked him up and tended to him for a short while. When he could walk on his own, he left. There is currently a lesser leader, a blind one, named Yomi who is building up a territory of his own. He's called it Gandara. They might be the same person."

The idea that Yomi could have built up a territory in little over two decades was somewhere between annoying and gratifying. If he had finally learned his lessons, it would be nice... Kurama decided to look into it later, however; he had more immediate things to deal with here.

Raizen looked him over once more,then leaned in slightly.

"If you give my daughter reason to feel pain, you will regret it," he said calmly.

"It is not my goal for her to be in pain," Kurama replied, not allowing himself to be cowed by the power that was now rolling through the courtyard. "And some of what comes depends wholly on her."

Raizen's threat vanished all at once, and a smirk flashed across his face. And then he simply turned and walked away.

Behind him, Yusuke let out an explosive sigh.

"Okay. In the interest of letting _both_ members of my family chill the fuck out, why don't I start with showing you around out here?"

Kurama nodded slightly, cast one fleeting glance at the entrance to the palace, then resolutely turned and followed Yusuke.

* * *

The nice thing about the library was all the little nooks and crannies it held. If Kimiko was _really_ determined, she knew at least two secret passages in which she could hide, but she didn't need those right now. She needed space to pace and think, to try and collect her thoughts and figure out ust what it was she was feeling.

In truth, part of her _was_ deliriously happy; she hadn't held out the same hope her father had of reincarnation, and to know that Kurama was there, Kurama was _alive_ , was almost too much for her to bear. She'd wanted to throw her arms around him, to breathe in the scent of things green and growing that he undoubtedly had about him.

And yet...

And yet.

Why?

She paused in her pacing and hugged herself, wrapping her fingers in the loose half-sleeves of her overrobe. The memory played before her mind's eye again. The resigned expression. There was no way he _hadn't_ known that picking a fight with Satori would end the way it had. He was far too intelligent to think otherwise.

So _why_ , then, had he done that?

"Kimiko? Are you okay?"

Yukina was probably the only person she could accept as company right now, and she turned to see the worried koorime standing not too far away. Yukina was far more perceptive than most people tended to give her credit for; Hiei's secret hadn't lasted more than a couple of years, and it was Yukina who'd worked out most of the coping skills Kimiko currently used on difficult days.

So it wasn't _hard_ to open up to her, at least. Kimiko just made a faintly helpless gesture, and Yukina moved closer, sitting on a stool that was usually used to reach books on higher shelves.

"What are you feeling?" she asked.

"Confused," Kimiko admitted. "Happy, scared, _angry_ , hurt, lost... I want to hug him, but I also want to punch him, and yell at him for what happened, and I know I'm going to have to talk to him, but where do I _start_? What do I say to make him understand what that _did_ to me?"

"There might not be a way," Yukina replied slowly. "Are you really angry with him though, or the situation?"

Kimiko blinked. Thought for a moment.

"A little with him," she said, frowning slightly. "I don't... I don't understand what was going through his mind. Satori was... was far stronger than him at the time, but he still picked a very physical fight with her instead of stalling out, waiting for Father and Yusuke to arrive. In a confined space, where his whip wasn't really of much use!"

Yukina nodded encouragingly; her calm and steady presence was helping Kimiko organize her thoughts instead of chasing them around in an almost blind panic.

"...I'm upset because he did that," she finally said, leaning against the bookshelf and crossing her arms loosely over her chest. "And I don't understand _why_ he did."

Acknowledged, she could let the emotions go, at least a little bit, and she rubbed her forehead slightly, feeling the tension headache easing.

"What's so scary about him?" Yukina prompted.

A tiny, rueful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth briefly, then Kimiko looked away from her friend.

"It was never really clear how I should feel about him. I cared, I grew attached because he... he came back, and showed me things, tried to teach me where no one else could. Even if he had weird ways to go about it at times," and she made a slight face remembering that first, that only, pull from her tower. No doubt if things had dragged on, he would have done it more. Would he have asked the way he'd said, or would he have simply surprised her again? "It's... all tangled up, I suppose. Like how yarn is after Tensei gets done playing with it. I don't know how to untangle it, either... Or even if I can. There wasn't... we didn't get the time to figure anything out. I can't honestly say if it was friendship, or if it was more. Or if there _was_ more."

Yukina nodded quietly, her expression sympathetic.

"And I know the only way to find out is to ask, but... we're back to being scared," and Kimiko sighed a little forlornly. "Because what if I'm placing some huge expectation here? What if I'm wrong, and there _wasn't_ anything there? If it was all just me, looking for affection because he was the first person to not just come back, but to come back and be _safe?_ I don't..."

Again Yukina nodded, and Kimiko spared a moment to wish that Yusuke shared just a _little_ better. She wouldn't have minded so much falling for the little koorime...

"Most of this boils down to me having to talk to him," and Kimiko rubbed her face wearily. "I know. I will. But... I can't today."

"I'm sure he understands," she said gently. "He wanted very much to meet you again, though he wasn't saying why. I'm sorry Yusuke thought a surprise was the best way to go about it, though..."

Kimiko snorted a little.

"Well, that's Yusuke. He doesn't really think ahead... and I suppose he meant well, even if it _was_ poorly thought out. I'll kick him later."

Yukina giggled a little, and got up to give Kimiko a hug.


	2. Two

Two

It was not the first time he'd had to exercise his patience in regards to something he wanted to happen, but it was perhaps the first time he was wondering if it was a good idea. He could understand Kimiko needing time to calm down, certainly. It was plain that she had grown quite a bit, changed more than a little in the intervening years, and it wasn't like there was nothing to do in Tourin...

But when first one, then two weeks slid silently past, and she made no indication that she wanted to even be in the same _room_ as him, Kurama started wondering if perhaps he had presumed too much.

It wasn't that she went out of her way to avoid him. She didn't. He just rarely found himself in the same room as her for more than a few moments before she found a way to leave with only the barest of acknowledgments. As much as he wanted to keep his skin intact, he also did not entirely appreciate her pure refusal to even remotely broach the subject of what had happened.

As if she thought that by ignoring it, and him by extension, would simply make the problem vanish.

A simplistic sort of logic, one that was really unworthy of her, of both of them. They _needed_ to talk, and at this point, it was looking as though he was going to have to corner her to do it.

* * *

"You're not helpin, you know," Yusuke said abruptly as Kimiko carefully started a series of stretches.

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be," she replied shortly.

It might have been two weeks, but she was still annoyed with him. At least Raizen had let her know if _might_ be, instead of wanting her completely surprised.

"C'mon Sis, really? At least _he_ remembers. Pops is pretty sure it's not supposed to work like that, y'know..."

"Yusuke, while I appreciate your attempts to talk, right now is not the time. If you're here to spar with me, spar with me, if not, go away and let me practice. It's probably the only time I'm going to get until after Prince Koenma leaves. Given that you're hardly the diplomatic sort, it's a wonder he _did_ agree to come back, and we both know his visit is going to cut a lot more into _my_ time than yours."

Yusuke muttered under his breath, and Kimiko pointedly ignored him.

It was true, after all; Yusuke was definitely not anyone's idea of a diplomat. Kimiko didn't find herself much _better_ , but she was at least willing to try, instead of cracking jokes and making fun of the people who came to see them. His tactics worked only half the time with other demons, and almost never when members of Reikai came to negotiate with Raizen.

"You don't even _like_ doing this," Yusuke muttered.

She only shrugged lightly, bouncing briefly on her toes to make sure all her muscles were loose. He wasn't wrong; unlike her male family members, she _didn't_ like fighting. Not real fighting, anyways. Sparring was fun in its own way, except Yusuke tended to be a poor loser in the rare events she could get the win.

But it made her feel less helpless, and right now that was a feeling she was sorely lacking. She knew she was being heavily unfair, both to Kurama and to herself, but she couldn't quite help it. Every time she saw him, she panicked, and the only way she could deal with it was to hide. Part of her was hoping that if she just gave it enough time, she'd find her courage again. She owed him too much to let this continue...

"Are you sparring with me, or going away?" she asked.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. _But!_ You have to do something soon, you know."

She rolled her eyes tolerantly, and gave him a light push.

"Get lost, idiot."

He pushed her back, fond irritation on his face, then left.

Kimiko couldn't practice without a ceiling, but that was the beauty of Tourin palace; if you needed an indoor space for something, it was pretty much guaranteed to exist. This one even had a ceiling high enough that she could get thrown around as necessary, like when her father decided to take a direct hand in her training instead of letting Hokushin or one of the other monks work with her.

She walked to the center of the room, and closed her eyes, taking in a few slow, soothing breaths. The room was empty, and even if her mind wasn't, she knew katas would at least help with _something_.

After a moment she nodded lightly to herself, and began the first slow, precise movements of the two exercises Kurama himself had tried to teach her. Whether as penance or as an incentive for courage, she couldn't decide, and in the moment, it didn't much matter. She let her body flow much more smoothly than her mind, which kept catching itself up on far too many things at once, a flood that she still couldn't control.

Muscle memory, at least, was a helpful thing, and as she eased out of the beginner work into the things she had learned from her brother, her father, and the monks, her thoughts began finding a pattern to match. Fears fell away, and tight muscles loosened properly as she found that calm peace that came with properly practicing.

Applause stopped her short, and she turned in surprise; her heart jumped, doing a queer jig between being in her throat and down by her toes.

"You've learned quite a bit," Kurama said genially from where he stood, blocking any easy exit from the room. "I should not be surprised, but I find I am."

This was _not_ how she wanted to start a conversation with him. The room was large enough that she ought not feel closed in, but damned did she ever. She glanced around trying to stifle that helpless feeling, wishing she knew what to do in this sort of situation.

There was no easy out, so she grabbed for the next best thing; snark. It wasn't usually her go-to method for talking with people, but it might give her something of an edge.

"Did.. you think I wouldn't get trained?" she said after a minute, putting a bite in her tone. " _Really_?"

"Considering who Lord Raizen is, no," he replied, that little half-smile on his face. As if he knew what she was attempting and thought it cute. "But I confess to surprise at how much you have learned."

Her eyes narrowed a little. That sounded like a backhanded compliment, something she had gotten rather good at recognizing over the years. Kurama was too methodical to insult her without reason...

"Well, if you'd been here, you'd have been able to watch for yourself," she countered, taking a little bit of malicious pleasure in watching his eyebrows go up. "But you decided to have a fight with Satori instead of letting me continue to buy time."

"...Kimiko..."

Kurama sighed a little, his smile fading as he ran a hand through his hair. She looked away, abruptly regretting the barb, but unable to take it back. How did one take back the truth?

"Why did you do that?" she finally asked, her voice far softer, shakier, than she wanted it to be.  
"If you hadn't pushed me aside, she wouldn't have... wouldn't..."

She clenched her hands, closed her eyes tightly, and made herself take a couple of calming breaths. She couldn't talk to him if she was going to lose her composure...

"Ought I have let you be hurt instead?"

"She wasn't going to hurt _me!_ " Kimiko cried, half-wishing he was close enough to punch, or shake, or _something_. "Scare me, sure, frighten me back into compliance, well, you _saw_ that, but never once did she threaten me with physical harm! She _killed_ you, and that hurt so much more than anything _physical_."

So much for composure. Now that she'd started, the words flooded out.

"You _knew_ you were going to take a fatal hit at some point. The room wasn't set up to let you have the advantage, and yet you disregarded the protection I afforded and fought with her anyways, and didn't spare a _second_ to think about how it might affect me! I _saw_ your face when she managed to stab you. _You knew_ , and don't you _dare_ try to tell me otherwise! And what you did after, when you kissed me, _again_ , you did that deliberately!"

Her words ran out finally, and she panted for breath; about the only part that she wasn't certain about was if he'd let himself die so that she could, for the first time, grasp her own power. Because how could he have known _that_ would work? _She_ hadn't known it would work, she'd just wanted to keep something from Satori for once.

Kurama had remained still and silent, letting her vent her temper; with the words spent, so to was her energy, and the anger flowed out like water, replaced by the pain that the fire had been holding at bay. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, and struggled to breathe evenly as she waited for him to say something... _anything_.

Because if he had nothing _to_ say, what would she do then?

* * *

It was unkind of him to push her like this, but her honest nature had at least provided him with more context. When she was done, when she started to collapse inwards on herself, he moved slowly, ready to stop if she flinched away even slightly. She had learned a little control, she wasn't crying though it was plain it wouldn't be difficult for her to start.

He didn't want her to start. Twenty five years as a human had changed him as sure as the twenty years with her family had changed her. It was still a nebulous sense of something undone that bound them, and he needed to address this...

But first, he simply wanted to calm her down.

Carefully, lightly, he put his hands on her elbows, not sure if he was braced for rejection or acceptance. But her anger was well and truly spent, and she latched onto him, wrapping her fingers in his hakama and burying her face against his neck as she trembled with suppressed emotion. Softly he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek against her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

The words were never, could not ever be, enough, but life as a human had taught him the value of offering them when he was, in fact, in the wrong. And sometimes when he was not, but the words needed to be said for a conversation to get anywhere. She just pressed closer, and he felt a few tears seeps out against his skin.

"Why didn't you let me heal you?" she whispered, her breath warm against his skin.

"I didn't think there was enough time," he replied softly. "If you had healed me, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't have summarily picked you up and taken you away to a place no one could ever find you. Her power was heavy and dense, Kimiko, I could not sense beyond it, to know that Lord Raizen and Yusuke were close."

It even had the benefit of being true; Satori's power had flooded the tower the moment she'd revealed herself, ensnaring them all in a muffling blanket. His natural senses hadn't been affected, but the preternatural ones had been dampened, all but useless.

"All I wanted was to have you be safe," Kurama continued, lightly running his fingers along her back. "Considering what Yomi's foolish endeavor had done, I had no reason to expect you to continue to trust me, and while it was perhaps the bravest thing you'd done at the time, I didn't want you to shield me. Not because I didn't think you could, but because I had no way of knowing how long she would indulge it."

She was listening at least; the slight flow of tears had already stopped, and she was slowly relaxing into his arms. And he wasn't about to deny that it felt right, _comfortable,_ to have her there.

"I did start the fight knowing that I was only buying time," he admitted. "I hoped it would be enough time for Lord Raizen and Yusuke to arrive. I did not... _mean_ for what happened to happen, however."

"...were you going to try and use the power to bolster your own?" she asked.

Kurama weighed his answer carefully, because that had been _exactly_ what he'd planned, actually. Not something flattering to admit, though.

"That was the hope, but Satori's toxin moved faster than I thought. And we had already seen that it only worked if _I_ gave the kiss, not you. There simply was no time to explain, Kimiko," and lightly, delicately, he brushed his fingertips across her cheek. "I miscalculated. I barely retrained the energy to escape into Ningenkai and gain the body you see now."

"...you took a human body?"

He shook his head lightly trusting she would feel it. He wanted to be just a little selfish and not let her go, not while he had her this close, while they were _finally_ talking. It was perhaps a foolish concern, but already they had made more progress in a few minutes than in the previous weeks of silence and strain.

"I found a human woman who had only recently become with child, and merged myself with the unsouled babe," he explained. "I did not mean to remain away this long, but I grew... to enjoy the human's realm."

That and the idea of being in a body too young was simply unwelcome.

"...it is nice," she agreed quietly. "There's still too much sky, but it's prettier."

Kurama smiled a little, unable to help himself. They were past the worst of it, it seemed, her questions answered, even if all the pain was not eased. Carefully, lightly, he eased back until he could look into her face.

"The air is gentler, too. You've visited?"

She nodded a little, and her grip eased as well, though she showed no inclination of trying to make him let go.

"Yusuke made friends," she smiled weakly. "They're very nice people. Sometimes Kuwabara ends up here in the palace...mostly on accident. Then Yusuke has to take him back to his family. I've joined them a couple of times, but I... get scared easily. So I don't go often."

"I'm surprised Lord Raizen lets you go at all."

Her expression softened. Warmed in a manner that he understood a little better now, and made him feel a small amount of relief. Truely, Lord Raizen had wanted her back because she was his daughter then, and not for any nefarious reasons.

"He worries, but he doesn't smother me. When I first came he... understood better than anyone how I was feeling. It made him not so scary, and we sort of built things up from there."

"I'm glad," he said, then lightly smoothed some of her hair from her face. "Kimiko-"

Someone cleared their throat pointedly from the doorway, and Kurama stifled an impatient noise as Kimiko jumped about a foot and hastily pulled away from him. Tempting to hold her in place...but it would do him no good if he tried to keep her now.

"My apologies for the interruption, Lady Kimiko," Hokushin said with a light bow. "Prince Koenma will be arriving in an hour."

"Oh! Yes, thank you Hokushin," she said, blushing. "Kurama, I'm sorry, I have to get ready to receive him... Formal dress up time," and she made a slight face that he couldn't help but smile at. "If you don't... I mean, if it's not imposing, we can... we _need_ to, rather... continue later?"

He lifted a hand and lightly stroked her cheek, a touch she leaned into, if only slightly. Just enough. After a moment he let his hand drop, and bowed lightly.

"I await that moment," he replied, well aware that Hokushin would be reporting his reaction to Raizen. "I hope all goes well for you and Prince Koenma."

And if this prince was a rival, well, it would be good to learn that much.

The formality of his phrasing seemed to dim her cautious happiness some, but she seemed to decide against saying anything, instead pulling away and running for the door, which Hokushin moved out of, then followed her from.

Kurama sighed a little.

It was a start.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you, Highness, but it's not Tourin demons your father is finding," Kimiko said, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyone who could be considered stupidly vicious is also pretty damn cowed by the idea of Father or Yusuke coming after them when they hear of stupidity in Ningenkai, and there are more than enough ears for us to hear about it pretty quickly."

"I'm not saying you don't," Koenma replied with a sigh. "But if it's not demons from here, whose are they?"

"There are other rulers, of quieter and smaller territories," she pointed out. "You only come to Father because he's the one who makes the most noise about what he does and doesn't allow. And us."

She gestured lightly at herself and Yusuke, who was looking heavily bored. He had only come under protest, and, she knew, a vague feeling of guilt over what he'd almost sprung on her two weeks before. She almost wished he'd refused again, since this tended to be much easier without him.

Koenma shifted slightly, glancing between them; it was no secret to Makai or Reikai that they were Raizen's children. The only real surprise that had come upon meeting was his realization that they were half-demons, and they had gotten over that particular surprise months ago.

"Frankly, I don't even know where your father's getting these reports of vicious demons attacking humans in Ningenkai," she continue with a frown of her own. "Or why he insists that we're to blame."

Koenma raked a hand through his hair, mussing it just enough to indicate his own confused frustration with the whole event.

"He's trying to pick a fight," Yusuke put in, finally joining the conversation. "Pops is big, bad, and scary. Except, y'know, not so much on the bad end of the spectrum these days unless someone's stupid enough to piss him off."

"My father would not try to pick a fight!" Koenma protested.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke challenged. "Then how does he know every demon he's captured that's been vicious and low-strength comes from here? It's not like we tag every demon in the territory."

"Because," Koenma said with irritated patience, "that's where they say they're from! Besides, that doesn't make sense. What would trying to pick a fight accomplish?"

"Other than painting all demons with a broad brush?" Yusuke retorted. "Pops has _power_ , pacifier breath, and the not-so-powerful don't like being challenged."

"Yusuke!" Kimiko admonished, frowning at him. "You don't need to insult him to make your point."

Unfortunately, it was a point well made, and the three of them went tensely silent for several minutes. War wouldn't favor anyone, especially not the people caught between... even if Reikai as a whole didn't necessarily see demons as _people_ , they would certainly get defensive if humans were drawn into the crossfire. Which was all too likely, depending on who started the fight, and where.

"If it's true, what do we do about it?" Kimiko finally asked. "How do we prove it one way or the other?"

"That would be a full scale investigation, the type of which could be very dangerous," Koenma frowned a little. "It would _have_ to be kept quiet to make sure no one messed things up."

"Maybe for you," Yusuke snorted a little. "We can just _ask_ Pops, he'll tell us."

"Oh, your father is so transparent that he feels no need to keep secrets for the good of his children?" Koenma snapped.

"Is it really for your good that he doesn't tell you shit, or is it to make sure you can't interfere?" Yusuke retorted.

" _Boys_ ," Kimiko said firmly, planting her hands on the table and leaning forward. "If you can't have a civil discussion, I swear, I will throw one of you out the window, and right now I'm not entirely particular about _who_."

Yusuke leaned against the wall with a grumble; Koenma leaned back in his chair, equally annoyed. Internally she sighed; what _was_ it about these two that they couldn't seem to get along for more than five minutes? And how did _she_ end up being the mediator?

"We're not going to get anywhere if we fight about who has the better father," she pointed out. "Or the worst. The point we need to focus on right now is why are we suddenly dealing with an influx of violent demons into Ningenkai? If it's some kind of virus or epidemic, we need to find out where it's started, so that we can figure out how to deal with it. Preferably in a way that doesn't involve _armies_ camping out where they don't belong. Clear?"

"...I'll go pester Hokushin, get him and his lot on it," Yusuke volunteered after a minute. "If there's something fishy going on, we'll hear about it probably within a couple weeks."

"I'll see if I can get out of some paperwork to attend a few different debriefings with the demons we've caught," Koenma said after a moment, unease creeping into his expression. "Maybe something will come up that I haven't heard."

"All right. I'll deliver the newest copy of agreements to Father, he'll argue a few points, and we should have a revised copy ready in a couple of days, if you're wanting to wait for it."

"I probably shouldn't, but I could use some time away from the office," Koenma sighed a little. "Ogres..."

Kimiko smiled a little wryly.

"Fighting again, are they?"

"I don't think they've _stopped,_ " he groaned a little and rested his chin in his hands. "And of course the whole office is getting in on it and trying to take sides for who's at fault and who's not. I don't think they even remember what started it..."

Yusuke snickered mercilessly as he headed out the door, and Kimiko shook her head lightly, patting Koenma's shoulder sympathetically. Disagreements aside, he wasn't a bad person. Just an overworked one.

"You could threaten to dump all your paperwork on them?"

"Tempting, but nothing would ever get _done_ if I did that. Mixing up paradises and purgatories would be the _least_ of my problems..." He sighed a little, and shook his head.

"Well, at least here you can relax for a little," she said. "C'mon, Momo's probably got space ready for you to relax in, and you look like you could use a nap at the very least."

And _she_ wanted some space to think.

After delivering Koenma to the small suite that was slowly becoming his the more he visited—this was the fifth time already this year, even though he never stayed long—Kimiko took the revised treaty to the library to go over herself first. A working understanding of it would keep her from being startled by her father's outbursts at King Enma's newest demands, those of which were generally outlandish. She wondered if King Enma did it on purpose, to see just how far her father could be pushed, and half-wished he wouldn't. _She_ was the one who had to talk him down from tossing everything and giving Enma the fight he seemed to be seeking.

"Males," she grumbled to herself, tucking herself into her favorite corner seat. "So emotional when their egos are threatened."

This attempt at the treaty was much parred down from the original, at least. Enma was still trying to demand tribute of some sort, which she knew Raizen would only scoff at; same with the demand that they house some of Reikai's hunters in their territory as a show of good faith. She snorted at that one herself, shaking her head a little. If Enma wanted a show of good faith, he could keep his people on _his_ side of the world barrier.

"If he wants an exchange of troops, we should send Koku," she muttered with a slight snicker. "She'd make him totally regret _that_ decision. Her and Natsume both... actually, that would be funny, maybe I should suggest it.."

She noted it down on one side of the paper with a smirk; while she didn't think Raizen _would_ , he would probably get as much amusement out of it as she did, if not more. And of curse with Koku went Enki; they had decided to be married not too long after her rescue, actually. One of the first fun events she could recall...

She shook her head lightly, and bent back to her task; the sooner she could give these things to her father, the sooner she could try and get back to her conversation with Kurama, and figure out just what was going to happen next between them.

* * *

She was so focused on working that he didn't want to disturb her; watching allowed him the chance to study her as well, and wonder just what it was that could make her look so worried. Well, worried and angry, rather. Despite her acknowledgment of who he had been, he still wasn't fully trusted by the people _in_ the palace, and thus, many things he might have been privy to he still hadn't heard much about.

Which needed to change if he was going to be able to help her any, but she needed to be the one to invite him in.

Kurama sighed a little to himself as she wrote something down on the paper, tapped the end of her charcoal piece against it momentarily, then nodded and wrote out something else. Hopefully the earlier outburst had helped... No doubt those questions would have haunted her for the rest of her life if he'd been unable to answer them, truly dead as she had no doubt feared.

He didn't want to admit that it had been almost entirely too close to that.

While it was admittedly entirely unlike him to approach without getting as much information about a situation as possible, he couldn't help owning up to his own impatience; his concerns that maybe their nebulous something hadn't held her as tightly as it had him had often left him awake at night in Ningenkai, torn between contact and not.

He shouldn't have gone with not, but what good would it have done her to see him as a child, when she was grown?

No point in trying to make 'if only's from the past.

Kurama hesitated a moment more, then shook his head slightly; if she had felt cornered in the interior practice room, it would be far worse here, and she was working on something. Interruptions may not have been welcome...

"Auntie~"

He blinked a little as a small boy bounded from one of the bookshelves to land with all the grace of a kitten onto the table Kimiko worked at. That is to say, while he certainly landed, it was an ungainly sort of sprawl, and he was treated to the sight of Kimiko's surprise fading into an expression of struggling not to laugh.

"Tensei," and her voice was warm, thick with amusement. "I thought Yukina said you weren't supposed to play on the shelves."

"Papa said it was okay, though!" the boy pouted.

He was a small, brown boy, with tawny ears that poked up out of a thatch of gold-brown hair, and a long, skinny tail. His clothing seemed to be at least a size too large, which no doubt didn't help with the coordination troubles. A cat demon, Kurama decided after a minute. And if Kimiko was auntie, that meant...

"You're supposed to listen to Mama more than Papa," Kimiko replied, lightly tapping the boy's nose. " _Yusuke_ just encourages bad ideas, remember?"

The idea of Yusuke being a proper parent was somewhere between frightening and laughable. After two weeks of careful conversations and being hosted, Kurama was fairly sure that Yukina was the much more sensible parental figure, while Yusuke was precisely was Kimiko suggested.

The child pouted, then sniffed the air around her.

"You smell funny," he said with a small frown.

"It's been a long day," she said dryly, leaning back a little in her chair. "And it's not over yet. Are you hiding out from your nurse again, is that why you're in here? Yukina won't be happy..."

Tensei's ears flattened a little, and his tail curled around his feet.

"Don't like her," he said in a sulking manner. "Wanna be with you, Auntie."

Had she decided to utilize his own method of redirecting conversation by asking a question to counter a question? Either way, the boy's answer had produced a softening of attitude, and Kimiko reached out, allowing the boy to scamper into her arms and cuddle against her chest.

"You can stay with me for a little while, but today is a busy day, Tensei," she said softly. "I have a lot to do, and some of it, I'd really rather not..."

"I can nap on your lap and give you an excuse~" Tensei said cheerfully.

She chuckled softly, and ruffled his hair, a gentle expression on her face.

"As much as I'd like that, and you would too, Grampa will get annoyed. Besides, one of the things I need to do, I've been putting off for too long anyways."

"Awww... What're you doing?"

"You remember seeing Prince Koenma come in this morning?"

The boy nodded, and Kurama pulled back a little more into his shadowy corner; he would own up to this later, when there was another chance to speak...

"He brought another revision of the treaty terms with him. I'm going over them now so that when Father gets annoyed, it doesn't surprise me."

Tensei pursed his lips slightly.

"Grampa doesn't like Ko'ma's papa."

"No, he doesn't," she replied with a sigh. "Unfortunately enough, it certainly seems like it's mutual, and that causes its own share of problems..."

"Auntie is smart, Auntie can make it right."

Her half-smile was rueful and tired, and instead of responding, she kissed the top of Tensei's head. He purred and snuggled down onto her lap, swiftly dozing off as her focus shifted from the boy to the paper... or so he thought.

"You can come out now," she said dryly.

He didn't wince, nor did he move. Was it him she was sensing, or...

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop..."

The young man that stepped out from between the shelves looked somewhere between sheepish and uncomfortable, and Kimiko's expression suggested she wasn't entirely pleased to see him. Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly; this one carried himself like someone used to being obeyed... So then, this unassuming apparition had to be Koenma. _Prince_ Koenma, son of King Enma... an envoy?

Something about that didn't seem quite right. Why would King Enma send his son to deliver treaty agreements, and more importantly, why would he come without a guard?

Kurama settled a little more comfortably in his corner, more than ready to watch and learn. Because no doubt if these questions had occurred to him, Kimiko would have thought of them too.

* * *

It was just one interruption after another today it seemed. Kimiko leaned slightly back on her stool, and did her best to keep her tone neutral. It hadn't been _that_ long since she'd left him in his rooms, so what was Koenma doing here now?

"Can I help you, Highness? I thought you were resting."

"I was, but... I'm not used to having little to do. Being an administrator of Reikai keeps me busy more or less every hour of the day."

"...well, I suppose that explains why you haunt the library worse than Kiko," and a little bit of sympathetic amusement leaked into her voice. "You always want to learn more."

"It is beneficial to my duties if I learn as much as I possibly can," he replied. "About _all_ the worlds. As antagonistic as your father is, he also seems to have some of the best resources for learning about Ningenkai."

"Well, he likes the place. I like it too, it's very pretty, if a lot more limited in terms of space than here."

There was no point in being annoyed by Koenma's words; Raizen _was_ antagonistic. Most demons were, to be perfectly frank. And the line between demon and apparition was thin enough that she sometimes wondered if Enma himself hadn't been a demon at some point.

"You've been?"

Kimiko nodded, and gestured for him to grab a chair, which Koenma did after a moment more of hesitance.

"I don't go often, Father is very wary of letting me leave, but I've visited. My brother is friends with a few humans in... I think it's called Nippon? I like being there in the spring best, when all their trees seem to be in bloom," and she smiled a little. "That seems to be where most of our visitors come from, at any rate."

"If I may ask... why don't you live there? You could certainly pass for human..."

"Because home is here, with my father and my brother," Kimiko replied with a small smile. "I _like_ Ningenkai, but that doesn't mean I want to live there for the rest of my life. I'd probably end up bored after a while..."

It neatly skimmed over many things she wasn't quite ready to tell the prince; while they were close in age to one another, their very different upbringings made her wary to explain just how she and Yusuke had come about, let alone the events prior to her living in Tourin as she did now. After all, _someone_ had ordered the destruction of the Carnivorous Wish Blossom and all relevant information about it. Given that it was a Makai-exclusive plant, it was very likely that it had been one of King Enma's orders.

"Besides, I doubt I'd fit in as easily as you think. Here, I am treated like anyone else; a person with a mind, and a will of her own. Parts of Ningenkai seem markedly... _less_ open to that. I'd hate to have to punch humans to get my point across."

The fact that she _had_ was not something she wanted to really admit. She had a feeling it just might bother this princling, and she had come to like him enough to want him relaxed. If nothing else, she preferred working with him over someone new. She had only just gotten _used_ to him, after all.

"I see... Well, you're certainly strong enough to do that, if you have to."

She smiled wryly.

"Assuming someone else doesn't get to whoever was an idiot first. Father and Yusuke both get annoyed if I try to go anywhere without at least _one_ bodyguard... which actually reminds me, why don't _you_ have one? Yusuke and I can go around fairly safe here in the palace, but if we leave, it's a requirement to not just inform Father, but take at least _one_ other person with us."

"Ah..." Koenma flushed a little. "Well... funny story..."

Kimiko frowned at him, resting her elbows on the table carefully to avoid disturbing Tensei.

"...I ditched them," he admitted. "It gets me in trouble every time, but the people my father assigns to try and look out for me leave me feeling... uncomfortable. I'm not entirely sure your brother is right about my father but I do feel that the soldiers assigned to me might try to prove him correct..."

"Hmmm... well, I don't think it's a good idea for you to wander around _without_ protection," she frowned a little. "Some people respect the palace as neutral ground, but not everyone..."

"Keeping an eye on me?"

"Well, that's part of _my_ duties," she pointed out, not unreasonably. "Because if something _does_ happen to you, we'd get the blame. No?"

Koenma looked somewhere between surprised and discomforted. Kimiko used the opportunity to wake the napping boy in her lap, who made a sleepy complaint.

"Tensei, can you find me Amber?"

"Amber-Ember?" he asked, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Mmhm."

"Not Momo?" Koenma asked, a little wryly as Tensei nodded and clambered off her lap to go find the demon in question.

"Nooooo," Kimiko grinned a little. "Momo doesn't fight, Highness. She lives here because the safest place in her mind for a non-fighter is surrounded _by_ fighters. Which, I have to say, isn't wrong."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Hmm?"

"Highness," and Koenma made a slight face. "I know it's you being polite, which is admittedly more than I expected from anyone, but really, you don't have to."

"Would you prefer Lord Koenma?"

He looked appalled enough that she laughed.

"I get enough of that at home!" He protested. Then his expression shifted towards shy, almost embarrassed again. "I had...I had _hoped_ that once things are concluded, we might be... friends, perhaps?"

"So, just Koenma then."

"Please."

Kimiko giggled a little again at his expression, between resigned and relieved.

"I can do that. You might have to repeat it a few times if you want Amber to, though. She can sometimes get stuck on protocol."

"Who exactly _are_ you sticking me with?"

"Amber Ember. She responds to either. She's a fire demon, more or less, but she can shapeshift in a limited manner, to appear harmless."

"Appear, huh?" he asked shrewdly.

"Well, you're in Makai. Even Momo's not _completely_ helpless, for all she doesn't actually fight. Momo's biggest skill for her defense is putting people to sleep, but... _well_..."

Kimiko shook her head a little. Momo's skills were those that worked, right up until they didn't. Having been in the position of helplessness, she didn't understand Momo's choices, but she didn't push either.

"Amber will make sure you're safe, right up until you leave Makai's borders. And really, for a fire demons, she's not as temperamental as you might think." Kimiko thought for a moment, then shrugged lightly. "Actually, I don't think I've ever really seen her lose her temper, and even on a _good_ day, there's plenty of idiots around to do that with. You'll like her, I promise."

Koenma didn't look entirely convinced, but before he could voice concerns, Tensei came trotting back with Amber more or less in tow. Koenma stood on what seemed to be reflexive politeness, but Kimiko just nodded lightly at the demoness, who looked between them curiously.

Amber was, by all accounts, something of a study in contradictions. She was petite, with a sort of doll-like prettiness, the kind of face that one thought of as young. Her orange-blonde hair was tied up in a tail that curled at the end, no strands allowed to escape to hide the fierce blue of her eyes. Like Koku—who had trained her—Amber wore a dark bodysuit, contrasted with bright pink tights, and calf-high leather boots that Kimiko knew concealed steel plating. In deference to being both in the library, and the palace itself, Amber was not in her true form... fire and books did not mix well.

All told, she really did look like the _last_ person who would be good at being a bodyguard, which was partially what made her such an effective one.

As Tensei climbed back into Kimiko's lap, pleased with himself, the demoness tendered both Kimiko and Koenma a polite bow, then a friendly smile.

"You summoned, Lady Kimiko?"

There was no point in trying to argue the title, and these days, Kimiko never bothered. Annoying as it was, it was also inescapable. So she just nodded, gesturing slightly towards Koenma.

"Prince Koenma's in need of a guard while he's here in Makai. Do you mind?"

"I can do that, my lady."

Koenma blinked several times, then looked between Kimiko and Amber.

"You're... _sure_ about this?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't let appearances fool you, Koenma," Kimiko said with a wry smile. "Amber was trained by one of my father's closest friends. She'll be more than enough to keep your out of trouble."

Amber beamed, and Koenma scratched his head briefly, then nodded.

"All right. I'll take your word for it."

"Okay then. Enjoy reading. Ten, I need to get up and go see Grampa."

"Awwww," the boy protested as Koenma cautiously moved off through the shelves, trailed by Amber. "I like your lap!"

"Yes, I know, but I need to get this done," she replied patiently. "And _you_ need to get back to your nurse before either Yusuke or Yukina come to check on you."

"I'll stay with you~"

"No, you won't," she said firmly, lifting him up to sit on the table. "You'll behave, or you won't get a story tonight."

Tensei sighed theatrically, and she couldn't help smiling. He was a troublesome child, but she was glad he lived in the palace. And with his finicky feline nature, she knew he'd go back to at least tolerating his nurse while both Yusuke and Yukina were busy with other things.

"I'll see you later, Ten. Remember. Be good."

"Yes, Auntie..."

She kissed him on the forehead, picked up the treaty with her notes on the page, and headed for the door. It was time to talk to her father.

* * *

She _did_ have a deft hand these days. Now he more heavily regretted the choices made, the points she had laid so clearly at his feet earlier that morning. What it would have been like, to see her acclimatizing, changing to fit the new situation she was in? Where would they have found themselves?

Kurama sighed a little, and moved out of his nook, to sit in the spot Kimiko had only just vacated, though he turned her chair to allow him the view of out the window. What was done was done, and unfortunate or not, he was going to have to find a different way.


	3. Three

Three

Kimiko lurched upright, gasping and sweating as she threw herself free of the old, familiar nightmare. One hand reached out, groping blindly for the small totem she kept at her bedside to help with nights such as these; a porous rock that had been carefully carved into the shape of a lotus flower. The rough texture gave her something real, something _actual,_ as opposed to what she _thought_ she saw, felt, sensed, or smelled.

As her fingers closed around it, she shook her head sharply, trying to clear the coppery tang of blood from her nose. She hated those dreams... but thank whatever god or gods might exist that she no longer woke from them crying.

The roughness of the stone helped ground her in reality, and slowly she caught her breath, using her free hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead before she pushed the blankets off and got unsteadily to her feet.

It was dark outside, the ever-enshrouding clouds hiding any signs of moons or stars, though she knew they had to exist. This part of Makai, though, was never really that welcoming...

She shook her head again, lightly this time, and moved towards her closet. A restless sort of energy filled her now, despite the activities of the day. She needed to _do_ something, needed to be out of her room until the energy markers of fear and grief faded away. The best thing to do late at night, all alone, was practice.

In the early years, before Yukina and Yusuke had begun sharing living space, she had gone to one of them. Yusuke slept like a bump on a log, which made him perfect for when she just needed to have someone to curl up next to for a bit, while Yukina had been the one she could talk with, no matter the hour. Doing so now felt less comforting, though... and if she was being honest, she envied them both for having the other.

And she had never wanted to bother her father. While he had certainly been willing to come running when she woke in a blind panic, she didn't like imposing on him in that way.

As she slid her feet into the soft-soled shoes that were good for being worn around the palace, she paused with an uneasy thought.

Kurama was there.

But they hadn't gotten the chance to talk again. It had been a long, fairly stressful few days; between cajoling her father about the treaty terms to send back with Koenma, arguing with Yusuke about pretty much the same thing, talking _to_ Koenma about a variety of different things, and occasionally chasing Tensei—plus other duties that came with being Raizen's daughter—she hadn't had the energy to spare to even really _consider_ a proper conversation.

But waking him up wouldn't be a good conversation starter either.

Kimiko made a faintly frustrated noise as she put her totem back in its place on the bedside table, then tied her hair back in a simple tail before she slipped out into the hall. Maybe he slept as heavily as Yusuke... a light tap wouldn't disturb her brother, and if it went unanswered, she would just continue to the practice room and wear herself out in that manner.

At least, that was what she told herself.

But when she reached the small set of rooms where Kurama's energy was the thickest, she found herself unable to follow through. Because what if he was a _light_ sleeper? What if she woke him, and he didn't appreciate it? Nightmares weren't a valid reason to come pestering a... a friend. Especially not a friend who was waiting so patiently to hold a necessary conversation that kept getting put off by other things.

Slowly, she lowered her hand turning away from the door. Could she even say they were friends? They barely knew anything about one another, and what indulgence he had granted in the past was not guaranteed to continue into the present. And while she could have used a hug, had she really earned that right?

She rubbed her hands across her face, then turned to go. She was _too_ emotional right now; she couldn't really talk to anyone in this state...

Especially not him.

* * *

Kurama watched the door with narrowed eyes; Kimiko's distinctive energy had lingered for a good five minutes, yet now she was pulling back, moving away. Losing her nerve? What had she come seeking, and then decided against at the last moment?

There was really only one way to find out.

He hadn't been sleeping, at least. Too busy pondering what he'd seen over the past few days. Her deft, diplomatic skills that put her and Prince Koenma on equal enough footing to be on first name basis were admittedly fascinating to watch, as was the way she interacted with her family. She smiled more, though it wasn't hard to see that her emotions could run the gamut as necessary, and her honesty was generally softened in a way that avoided confrontations.

He would admit to a small amount of jealousy as how _easily_ she spoke to Koenma, but that wasn't really anyone's fault but his own. And why _shouldn't_ she speak easily to him, after all? Koenma was a person wholly separate from any past tragedy or trauma, someone she didn't necessarily have to worry about. To guard herself against, in a hope of avoiding further pain.

That just annoyed him more, but he pushed the emotion down as he waited for her to get farther away. Inviting her in might be prudent, but he was still not at his former strength; even were he, it wouldn't do to arouse Raizen's wrath, and he doubted that the king's protective nature had abated as much as Kimiko thought. Better to meet her in 'public' spaces, or wait for her invitation rather than risk the wrath of Raizen.

When he judged her to be far enough away he pushed open his door and stepped out into the hall; she was just at the end of it, and the slight noise of his door was loud enough in the silence of the night to make her stop.

He closed the door calmly behind him, and headed right for her, watching carefully as she turned, and taking note of everything about her, from the way she stood, to the emotions that flickered across her face when she turned to see him.

What he saw sharpened concern; her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her expression ran a quick gauntlet from dismayed to pleased, though she managed to settle it on neutral curiosity. She was dressed in what he suspected were her practice clothes, based on the sized-down version of his old while hakama, just tinted lavender and gray.

"Do you often wander about at night?" he asked quietly, once he was within range.

She turned to face him properly, even as a faint flush crossed her face.

"Ah.. sometimes," Kimiko replied, her tone cautious. "I don't always... sleep well."

"I see."

Of course she would have nightmares. Didn't she had people to offer comfort, though? Or did she deliberately deny herself that, thinking she could work it out on her own?

"Did... I didn't wake you, did I?"

Despite wanting to keep his distance for her comfort, the anxiety in her tone had him stepping forward again, lightly tucking an escaped strand of hair back behind her ear.

"No," and he kept his voice smooth and soothing. "I occasionally have trouble sleeping as well. Do you only walk around?"

"...well, sometimes I raid the kitchen," she offered with a tiny, shy smile. "I was going to try and get in some practice though... Night is best for not having an audience that will critique your every move."

Kurama nodded slightly, smiling a little at the fond exasperation that crept into her tone.

"Father or brother?"

"Yes," she said in mild disgust.

That made him chuckle.

"I would not wish to impose if you want to practice in solitude," he said after a moment. "I did interrupt a few days back."

She looked uneasy again, and he took a half-step back to give her some space. After a moment of inspecting the floor, she seemed to come to a decision, and reached out to catch his sleeve. It was an interesting distinction to make, and he wondered if it was in deference to him, or the propriety she seemed to have learned a bit about.

"I don't mind if you want to watch," she said softly. "I just... need to work off some nervous energy is all."

A chance to talk. Kurama was not about to ignore that, and he nodded slightly. Kimiko smiled shyly again, then released his sleeve and turned to continue down the hall.

She felt a little better, he thought, falling in just slightly behind. His acceptance of her words, perhaps? Or a decision she'd made based on his presence? Either way, the tension seemed to have seeped from her shoulders, and she held herself a little more upright.

Good, he decided. The more relaxed and confident she felt, the better chance they had of a true conversation.

* * *

She could feel his gaze on her as she moved to the center of the room, and tried not to feel nervous about it; how could large rooms feel so small when it was just the two of them in the same space? In all honestly, it made her glad that she'd decided against knocking on his door... if this large room could feel so small, a smaller room might feel confining, and then where would her control be?

Resolutely she did her best to thrust the feeling of being watched to the edges of her attention; it wouldn't vanish completely, as she was always acutely aware of the feeling whenever she invited anyone to see, but at least she knew how to work around the feeling.

Not compromising her balance and skill trying to showcase, now that was generally the tricky part. With both Raizen and Yusuke, she often felt that she had something to prove, even knowing that they didn't feel the same. With Kurama watching... well, it would probably be worse.

She half-closed her eyes and started with the easier kata; not what she'd been shown by Kurama, but what she'd learned from the monks, and from Raizen who had been a surprisingly patient teacher. Yusuke was still terrible at it, but most of their attempts at training together turned into sibling-squabbles and sometimes wrestling matches, most of which she lost.

There _was_ comfort to be found in running kata until her mind and body both eased. It was a sort of moving meditation that allowed her to work out the energy instead of trying to fight against it, and the thoughts that inevitably intruded if she tried to sit, breathe, and count.

Almost abstractly she felt him leave, then return while she let her body flow through the routines, but she made herself remained focused on expelling the worst of her nerves; the dream was a memory only. A painful one, a hurtful one, but it was part of the past, and she was moving beyond it, if very slowly.

When she wound down, settling herself back into her center, there was very light applause. She blushed a little, and smoothed her palms over her hakama before she turned to face Kurama again, and saw why he had left.

The room _did_ have a line of benches along the interior wall, as sometimes people came to observe, or even just waiting their turn on the rare occasion the room was full. It appeared as though he'd raided the kitchen for her, coming back with a multitude of fruits as well as water. There was even a small towel, which was good because she was definitely sweating profusely after that workout.

It was mildly annoying to be so worn out; Yusuke wouldn't even have been breathing hard after what she thought of as exertion...

Kurama's thoughtful gesture was one she hadn't expected, and she couldn't help but grant him a small smile of gratitude as she walked over, working on slowing her breathing.

"I may have said it before, but that was impressive," he said as she picked up the towel and lightly patted her face.

"Not really," she said a little wryly. "Impressive is more when Father and Yusuke are sparring. I doubt I'll really ever catch up with either of them."

"You are stronger than you were," Kurama pointed out. "And that is no small thing."

She couldn't deny that, but there was a great gulf between where she _was_ , and where she wanted to be. Catching up with Raizen was probably an impossible dream, but even Yusuke was so far beyond her that it was laughable. Even keeping in mind that she had started with a fifteen-year gap didn't really help.

"I suppose you're right," she said instead. No point in whining, after all. "Thank you for this..."

"I thought, considering the intensity of your practice, that it might be warranted."

She draped the towel around her shoulders, and perused the selection of fruits as she carefully sipped the water. Some of the things she suspected he'd produced himself, as they were decidedly out of season in many parts of Ningenkai. While not everything was imported, Makai soil and energy tended to have... interesting side effects on some plants.

"You still retain your plant-based abilities, I see," she said, slanting him a glance even as she carefully lifted a ripe persimmon.

"In a much more limited capacity," he replied, spreading his fingers lightly. "They are no longer the suggestion of the things I wish to create, they are the actual thing. Eventually I may work my way back to that, but it will likely take many more years."

Kimiko's eyebrows went up in unfeigned surprise, and Kurama smiled in a faintly self-depreciating manner.

"My energy is more constrained by this human form. Certain Makai plants that I could control as my former self are more... difficult now." He shrugged lightly. "I retain more than enough skill to ensure safety, of course."

"Uh huh..."

She plopped down on the far end of the bench and carefully enjoyed the sweet taste of the persimmon, delicately licking the juice from her fingers when the fruit was gone. Even with the space between them, she could feel the weight of his stare, even as she tried to avoid it.

"...I don't know where we go from here," she finally confessed, looking down at her knees. "We never really.. _started_. I barely had the chance to know you before everything collapsed. I don't... I can't even say that what you did show me was real. And I don't know that I can even _give_ anything..."

The silence was thick with tension for a moment, and then she heard the rustle of cloth as Kurama stood. She glanced up involuntarily as he moved to stand, then kneel before her. Not a supplicant, just making it easier for her to see him, she realized, and for him to see her face. Or... was it vulnerability? Putting himself lower to give her the advantage, to allow her to look down on him, instead of being looked down upon.

She couldn't tell from his expression, so smooth and neutral. She envied him that, really; her emotions were always writ loud on her face, despite her best efforts.

"We seem to be standing on the same ledge, at least," he said after a moment, folding his hands neatly in his lap. "We are not quite strangers, not quite friends. We must learn more about each other to decide what might come next." Kurama paused for a moment. "You are heavily opposed to being overtly courted, or so I have been told."

Despite herself, she huffed a sound somewhere between amused and annoyed. It wasn't like it was a _secret_ , but having it stated so calmly was a new thing.

"I... in a manner of speaking, I suppose."

It was true, to a point, but it was mostly the idea of being vulnerably open to someone, someone who's intentions were not made abundantly clear from the start. Was it a genuine interest in _her_ , or was it an interest in the power and influence that could be gained by paring with her?

"Initially, I confess that I had come with the idea that it might be... permissible to ask for that. But that puts a great strain of expectation on you, which seems somewhat cruel in the light of the current events. Instead, perhaps... we might see what it is to be friends."

Kimiko blinked in surprise, and unexpectedly found herself caught up in the green eyes she had been trying to mostly avoid. She could no more deny the physical attraction to Kurama now than she could the first time, but now she was looking for sincerity. She _needed_ it. No relationship, not even a friendship, could begin on unequal footing.

His gaze was direct. Warm. A smidge of hope melded with concern and caution. Something that _might_ have been desire, even, but was quickly buried.

Sincerity.

* * *

It was difficult to be as honest as she was. Both lives had required secrets, keeping certain things close to the vest to prevent trouble. But Kimiko needed that sort of honesty; it was part of who she was. She needed to give it, and she needed to see it, or there would always be doubt.

It was a risk Kurama was willing to take if it put them on steady footing. But not _too_ much honesty. His desire for her, that he would keep hidden until it seemed she was more ready for it. It would mean... _more_. For both of them. If they waited to learn each others' ways better.

A romantic, _human_ notion, but one he had come to somewhat understand.

Watching her face relax into relief, he wondered just what he had shown her that brought it about. She slid off the stone bench though, onto her knees, then carefully held out a hand.

"I'm Kimiko. Daughter of Toushin Raizen."

He took her hand gravely, and lightly pressed it to his forehead, a move that earned him a tiny giggle. If this was how she wanted to play it, as though they were only just meeting, he was willing to oblige.

"It is my honor to meet a maiden of such prestige. I am called Minamino Shuuichi in Ningenkai, but not long ago, I was known as Kurama."

He lowered her hand but did not release it. She would pull away if she wanted to... wouldn't she?

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, her head tipping slightly, and he felt quietly reassured. Twenty years had seen her grow a backbone, and though she might let him get away with a little more than was strictly proper, pushing too hard would result in a net loss.

"Which name do you prefer?" she asked.

"Kurama, if it pleases my lady."

He wasn't _trying_ to charm her... but there was some strangeness in the air, a lightness that hadn't existed moments ago. Since she seemed disinclined to protest, he saw no harm in a little friendly flirting. He would have to watch carefully, however, to ensure that he didn't push too hard.

"Well then, you must call me Kimiko," and her tiny smile grew a little more, taking on an impish edge that made him want to kiss her for one brief moment.

"That's very informal for someone you've only just met," he said, offering her a faintly warm smile of his own as he throttled the desire back.

Her bright grin told him that not only had he hit the nail on the head, he was making the right choice in going along with the fabrication.

But he still really wanted to kiss her.

"I know~ But I'd rather establish it off the bat than come back to it after the tenth time someone calls me either 'princess' or 'my lady.' Then it's a habit, and those are more... difficult to break," and she made a slight face. "Goodness knows I can't get anyone _else_ here to call me by name except my family. I've kind of given up on that at this point."

"Really? You don't seem like the quitting sort."

She smiled ruefully.

"When... I first came back, I wasn't in the best place, so they got away with it. And since it took me a while to ah, recover, well, it stuck," and Kimiko shrugged lightly. "Sometimes the most irritating thing about being in charge is when to _not_ argue something. They don't mean any harm by it, so I decided it wasn't worth complaining about."

The lead in was too obvious to miss, and he was not above pouncing on it.

"You were away?"

She went quiet, and he watched her expression carefully as she weighed her answer. If she told him the full story, it would be admitting him to be more than an acquaintance, the strangers they were playacting as. It didn't matter that he _knew_ she'd been trapped in the tower, or even what little he knew about why. It was something a person didn't say unless they believed the one they spoke to could keep a secret. Or, at the least, wouldn't judge them for the tale.

"Yes," she finally said. "It wasn't voluntary on my part, and... it's not something to discuss here."

So, keeping her secrets. Well, while he would admit that it stung a little, he also couldn't fault Kimiko for her learned caution.

"My apologies for prying," he said, inclining his head a little.

"It's not prying, it's..." Kimiko nibbled her lower lip briefly. "Anyone can walk in here, at any time. No invitation required. That story is something that needs a more... private space. Or at least one more easily guarded against intrusions. I don't... I don't like talking about it."

He knew if he'd had his old form, his ears would have gone straight up at her admission. She _was_ willing to trust him then, but she didn't want the story to potentially be overheard and bandied about. Strange... wouldn't her father's people have heard some version of it already?

One set of rooms or the other might work, but.. no. That was _definitely_ too forward. No point in risking Raizen's wrath. So after a moment he gently squeezed her hand.

"Is there a place we might go where you would feel comfortable?" he asked carefully. "Or, if you would rather not, there is no pressing need..."

Kimiko looked at him for a long moment, and the pretense of being strangers fell away; Kurama felt as though those purple eyes had suddenly gained far more years than she actually had. The shy pleasure at their playacting faded into uncertainty, then firmed into resolution. And then she was back to Kimiko again, her expression still resolved, but somehow... softer.

"No, you've certainly earned the full story, just by... coming back, and your own involvement. We'll have to go up, though...the only really secure room is Father's throne room. No one goes there that isn't summoned, and we'll easily hear or sense anyone coming well before they arrive."

Kurama nodded his understanding, and even smiled a little as he finally released her hand.

"It's good you've learned that."

Her return smile was dry as she got to her feet.

"Well, I had to do _something_ with myself over the past years. I can bore you with the litany of skills later, though."

"I very much doubt that I will be bored."

Kimiko's dubious glance had him chuckle, and when she started for the door, he fell in just slightly behind again... right up until her hand strayed back, and slipped into his, pulling him up to her side.

* * *

Kimiko almost never made the climb to the throne room. Raizen's dealings in there tended to be at full volume, pointed and occasionally poignant arguments with allies and friends. Because for whatever reason, arguing and fighting was the way her father and his friends all interacted the best. Even when they were in _good_ moods, most of the formal meetings were very boisterous and loud.

Well, most of them, anyways. Enki refused to shout for the most part, claiming Koku did enough of it for the both of them. Which... well, he wasn't wrong. And when _not_ in the company of her father, all of Raizen's friends were quite civil, and even soft-spoken. She suspected part of it was an effort to keep her comfortable, and she silently appreciated their efforts.

She just preferred to avoid the room on principle; most days it reminded her too much to the tower she had lived in for so long, being so high up, with only the one entrance. But at the moment, both those points would serve them well as a place for a private talk, one that presumed nothing, and was going to reveal more than a little on her part.

What would he think of her, once he knew the truth?

His hand wrapped around hers was warm. Comforting in the slender strength. He had been warm before, but there was a marked difference between a demon's central core and the way a human heart pushed blood through the body. He had a pulse now, one that she could just slightly feel in the thumb that pressed against the back of her hand.

It still threw her, the way he looked... but it wasn't such a harsh difference now. He still remained Kurama in the ways that mattered, in the subtle ways she had unconsciously come to know in their brief time together. Not to say that she didn't miss the height, or the other features he now lacked, but it was easier to _see_ him.

Metaphorically speaking, anyways.

The room was dark, naturally; without Raizen there, and no need to safeguard it, the lights went out the moment the room was deserted. Without really thinking about it, Kimiko lifted her free hand then hesitated.

"...the chandelier might be too bright," she said after a moment. "Would... you be willing to sprout up some lampweeds?"

She didn't _want_ someone investigating the bright light from Raizen's throne room, after all. Or really, not noticing that there was light up here at all, because it would get back to her father in short order, and she didn't quite want to talk to him about this just yet.

"I can do that. How many would be welcome?"

"More than one, less than twenty," she replied promptly.

It got her a moment of stunned surprise, and a faint laugh, which was pretty much entirely what she'd intended. With the initial awkwardness dissipating, it was easy to retreat into her brother's sort of smartassery.

"I believe I can manage that..."

There was a faint scattering sound, and then the glowing blossoms sprouted in a wide circle around them. While initially too bright, bright enough to cause concern, the flowers were quickly pared down until it was a softer, more subtle glow. They could see one another well enough, but hopefully no one outside on guard would be able to see the light.

Raizen's throne room was stark, not made for anyone's comfort, not even his own. He often claimed that comfort was a thing of the mind, and even the hardest stone could be considered comfortable; while it was a mindset Kimiko didn't necessarily agree with, she didn't much question it either, usually bringing her own cushion to sit on in the rare occasions she came up. Her father had his own interesting quirks, after all.

She hadn't thought of it this time, but maybe that was for the best.

"It's not grand or affluent, but...well," she gestured a little awkwardly, even as she plopped down cross-legged on the floor, close enough to the middle of the circle of light as to make little difference. "It's secure, so it'll do."

Kurama settled himself easily facing her, and she envied his grace; there were days where she still felt as clumsy as a child among all the powerful people she knew.

She pulled her thoughts away from that line, even as she tugged some of her ponytail over her shoulder and started absently running her fingers through it. Both detangling the black and gold strands, and gathering her thoughts.

"What do you know about the Carnivorous Wish Blossom?" she finally asked.

Kurama blinked, sitting up slightly at the question. His expression turned thoughtful, and after a long moment, he shook his head slightly.

"Very little. I heard reference to it once or twice when I was a kit, but nothing in great detail. I believe my kin deemed it too dangerous to try and cultivate, and by the time I was on my own, I had forgotten about it."

Kimiko nodded a little, and sighed quietly.

"Think of it as a large pitcher plant," she said after a moment. "People sacrificed things to it in an effort to gain great power, like the power my father has. The more personal the sacrifice, the greater the amount of power that the plant would release. And it was a permanent boost to a demon's energy, not a temporary one, so if someone cultivated the right sort of devotion, they could gain an immense amount of power at very little cost to themselves.

"Perhaps fortunately," and she couldn't help the wry smile, "most demons don't possess the ability to think quite that far ahead. No one ever seemed to realize that if they had a great enough cause, sacrificing themselves could lead to a rebirth of sorts. It killed the plant, but it could grant powers _beyond..._ well, even my father."

"...that is a troubling prospect."

"Reikai would agree with you," and Kimiko shrugged lightly. "At least, that's who I assume ordered the plants and information destroyed. Thing is, Makai is sort of an infinite space, and Reikai soldiers aren't really strong enough to come en masse to get every last Blossom. They missed one here, in Father's territory, buried deep in the mountains."

He was watching her intensely now, green eyes glittering in the low light of the lampweeds. Kimiko half-closed her eyes, trying to ablate the intensity a little, and half-wished she dared move over, into his hold. She didn't _like_ these memories...

"Forty and some years ago, my father met my human mother in Ningenkai. She cared for him while he was injured, and he fell in love with her. They shared a night together, and then Father decided that he was not someone who could be a proper mate for her as he was. When he returned to Makai, he swore to never eat another human, and threatened anyone in his territory who dared. As you might expect, this didn't go over well with... well, _anyone_.

"But especially not Satori."

Her fingers caught briefly on a stubborn knot, and she grimaced a little. Stupid hair, tangling so easily... Focusing on the little irritation made the words somehow flow a little more easily.

"Satori, unfortunately, knew where to find this well-hidden Wish Blossom. She'd been sacrificing others to it for years, trying to get power out of it, not understanding why it didn't work. In her fury, she tracked down my mother, then dragged her here, to Makai, and gave her to the Blossom.

"Mother, however, had a lot more spine and spirit than Satori thought. And she was pregnant too, with myself and Yuu. When she realized that she was going to die, she settled her mind on one desire; getting my brother and I to our father. Her will was stronger than Satori's, and my brother and I were delivered here."

She smiled wryly as the knot came free.

"Father said that he thought the flower that bloomed in his throne room was some sort of hunter trap, even after it opened and he saw us. He _also_ said that Mother was sharp-tongued, even as a spirit, and called him an idiot for banning eating humans. In any case, she moved on, and left us with him. It was all well and good for a few months, until Satori heard of us, and came to see what was going on."

Kurama was so still she couldn't really even tell if he was breathing. If not for the weight of his stare, she might have wondered if he'd turned into a statue.

"She kidnapped me that same night. I guess she decided it wasn't worth the effort of waiting long enough to possibly earn back Father's trust, assuming she even could in the first place. As far as I know, the tower where she raised me was the original site of the Blossom she'd dropped Mother into. Not sure where the tower itself came from... and really, I don't care to know. I can happily avoid that place for the rest of my natural life."

The shiver was twofold; cooled down properly now from her workout, she was chilly, and the memory of the tower itself produced a bone-deep fear that had shivers rippling down her spine.

Kurama moved then, pulling off his overcoat and swiftly draping it around her before she could think to protest. Kimiko couldn't help but squeak in surprise and stare at him for a long moment before she curled her fingers in the thick green cotton and tugged it a little more around her.

It smelled like she remembered of him; green and growing things, soft floral scents that she still had no name for and a strong, earthy smell, almost like the ground after one of the brief showers of rain in this part of Makai.

And it was warm, like he was.

"She used me for the power of the Wish Blossom I carried," Kimiko continued quietly, curling a little more into the coat. "Power she couldn't gain from an unthinking plant came easily from a lonely child. Until she killed you, and I took in my own power for the first time, learned from it just what it was. What _I_ was. Am."

She looked away then, across the dimly lit room to one of the small windows.

"When you died, you basically fulfilled a selfless sacrifice for me. The Blossom power billowed out, but you were gone, and I didn't want to give what should have gone to you, to Satori. So I took it in," Kimiko pressed her lips together briefly. "I don't really remember a lot of what happened after I learned about the past. More power than I had ever had at one time, but I had no control over it. Yusuke says I blew up the tower, blew Satori out the window. I wasn't even _angry_ , I was just..."

She looked down at her knees then, covered by tough lavender silk and thick gray cotton.

"When I tried describing the feeling to Yusuke, I used dancing as an analogy. Mostly because I'd just started learning, and he absolutely hates it," and she couldn't help the tiny pained smile. "I told him it was like we'd started a dance, but it had been cut off in the middle, and my partner had disappeared, leaving me stumbling and lost. But... it's not even that much."

Kimiko looked up at Kurama, and saw a measure of guilt in his eyes. Anger too, though not directed at her. Despite what she'd told herself she wouldn't do, she scooted forward until their knees touched. It wasn't where she wanted to be, but she didn't know how to ask for that...

"It's like... we'd just paired up. We were ready to begin. And then not even into the first steps, everything shattered. Gone."

It hurt less to say it now. Maybe that yelling a few days prior really had done her some good. At least now she didn't feel like she was going to start crying. Mostly she just felt tired, worn by the trial of remembering things that still had the ability to cause her pain.

"Father was the one who finally helped me figure out what to do. He... understood. Much better than Yusuke. He told me that I needed to decide whether I was gong to respect your memory, what you had hoped for me, or disregard it entirely, and waste everything. Not quite so bluntly," and she smiled a little. "He can have tact when he wants. But that was the gist of it."

"...I am glad that your concerns about him were unfounded," Kurama said quietly, carefully lifting a hand to cup her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into the touch, wishing for more and knowing they were both holding themselves back. "It was never my intention to cause you hurt, Kimiko, and that dance... may not be one we can return to. We can, however, attempt to start a new one."

She nodded a little, her hand coming up to lightly wrap around his wrist.

"Perhaps, though, not right now," he said with a faintly amused smile. "You seem about ready to fall asleep where you sit. May I escort you to your rooms?"

Kimiko took a breath, wanting to ask if he might stay... then caught the words before they could fall out. Before she asked that, she had to make sure her father knew of the change... While he was permissible, it was only to a point, and if he thought she had been coerced in _any_ way, it wouldn't be _her_ that got into trouble.

"All right... Though... there isn't anything you want to ask?"

His thumb lightly stroked along her cheekbone, soothing.

"I will save my questions for when you are not so weary," he replied, smiling at her. "Right at the moment, I think your mind might be better served by rest."

He _definitely_ had questions, but he was clearly putting them aside to look after her. Warmth blossomed softly in her chest, and she implanted the power into her breath as she sighed a little, letting it wrap around him like a soft cloak.

Maybe it was a _little_ mean, but it was funny to watch him go still in surprise.

"I told you," and she giggled as he frowned slightly at her. "It's a little more fiddly as a person, but when someone gives something to me, freely, I have the option of gifting them power, or keeping it to bolster my own. Both Father and Yusuke don't like it, so I don't often share it. They... worry."

But for him, she felt no reservations at sharing.

"I'll ask next time," she added.

"Presuming there will be a next time?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly as he helped her to stand.

"Only as much as you are."

* * *

Escorting Kimiko back to her rooms went far more swiftly than he wanted, even with everything he had on his mind from her candid revelation. The idea that a body could be reborn from a flower wasn't so outlandish as to be dismissed; things were always a bit on the odd side in Makai, a delightful sort of sideways nonsense that he had admittedly missed during his time in Ningenkai.

Even the idea that it was her wasn't so strange; it actually explained why someone would be so madly suicidal as to risk the wrath of Raizen. Power was a tempting lure for anyone, and he could think of several of his own former band that would not have hesitated to try and use her in just that manner.

 _He_ had wanted to use her in just that manner.

She hesitated at the door to her rooms, then turned with an abruptness that made him start to press against him. There was nothing lascivious in her manner, she wasn't silently asking him to come to her bed, she was... scared?

Carefully he folded his arms around her, taking in her scent; while his senses were not _as_ keen as they had once been, he still laid claim to a sharper nose and clearer sight than most humans could. To say she was scared was perhaps an overstatement, but she was clearly reluctant to let him leave.

"...Kimiko?"

"Ah!" She jumped a little, and pulled back. Not enough to be freed from his hold, but enough so that he could more easily see the embarrassed expression on her face. "S... sorry... this is going to sound silly; I just... I had a nightmare, which is kind of the whole reason I got up..."

"You do not feel entirely ready to try and sleep again?"

"...I probably could," she admitted, with clear reluctance. "But..."

After a moment, Kimiko sighed, rubbing the tip of her nose briefly as the fading blush returned; what, he wondered, was going through her mind?

"Could you... sit with me? Just for a little bit? I... it sometimes goes easier when I have... someone with me."

Ah. _That_ was going through her mind. How forward was _too_ forward, what line in the sand needed to be set to provide them both with the proper opportunity to decide if they wanted to dance? As he had thought inviting her to his rooms would be too much, so, plainly did she worry about the same.

He wanted to. And he was quite certain of his own control. But...

"While I would like to, I think perhaps it would be safer to not," he said, allowing regret to tinge his voice. "However, if you are having trouble sleeping, I can perhaps help in a different way. Have you a favorite scent?"

Kimiko's expression fell slightly, but not very far; it had taken her some courage to ask, but she had also clearly been aware of potential consequences. His follow up question, however, turned her expression from resigned to curious.

"Ah... not really. Something light and soft, vaguely floral?"

He thought for a minute, absently shifting to lightly run one hand through his hair while still holding her comfortably close with the other. He carried a variety of seeds on him, and after a moment he selected one, then coaxed the flower to grow; her eyes lit up as she watched, fears briefly falling away in the face of the delicate blooms.

When he had a small bundle of purple hyacinth, he offered them to her. She shifted to take them, then smiled shyly up at him.

"Pretty~"

"They are called hyacinth," he said with a small smile of his own. "You needn't fear crushing them; so long as they are sustained by my power, they won't be harmed, or wither away. Let me know if the scent helps you sleep..."

Wanting to or not, he made himself step away, tendering her a light bow, and briefly catching up the hand that reached for him on what seemed to be reflex alone. She did not want him to go, and it was clear on her face... but when he released her hand she drew it back, looking a little forlorn.

"Thank you, Kurama... Oh, your-"

"Keep it," he said,lifting a hand slightly. "It too, may help you sleep. Is there a time where it would be permissible to see you tomorrow?"

Kimiko thought for a moment, pursing her lips slightly; he had to look away, dragging back the desire to kiss her once more...

"Early afternoon, I think," she said after a moment. "My morning is full, but everyone tends to relax a bit more after lunch. Or, well," and she smiled wryly, "what they think of as lunch, anyways. We can try to meet in the library?"

"I would like that. I hope you sleep easier, Kimiko."

"...I hope you do too."

She tugged his overcoat a little more snugly around her shoulders, then resolutely stepped into her rooms, softly closing the door behind her. Kurama let out a slow, strained breath, then turned to go back to his own rooms; they could both use some sleep after all that.


	4. Four

Four

"You're looking more pensive than usual," Raizen said, his voice breaking neatly into her thoughts. "What's worrying at you?"

Kimiko frowned down at her sheaf of papers without really seeing them; maps, statistics, surveys, things Yusuke wanted no part of so she took care of were spread out on the table before her. But admittedly, she hadn't been paying much attention to them.

"Is it the boy?"

"Which boy?" she said a little wryly. "We have so _many_ of them in residence..."

It wasn't even a lie; Kuwabara and his eldest son had managed to make the Makai trip by accident again. _Yusuke_ was pleased as punch to see his human friend; the monks, much less so. Tensei had taken one look at the pair and scampered back inside; straight to her, as a matter of fact, which was how she knew they were there.

"Koenma."

She blinked and glanced up at him in surprise. Of the names to choose from, she hadn't expected that one.

"What about Koenma?"

"Hm. You just seem to... like him, is all."

"...Father, you can stop hedging," she said a little tartly. "I don't have any 'delicate human sensibilities' to offend, remember?"

He laughed a little, reaching across the table to rest his hand briefly on her head.

"How _do_ you feel about the Reikai prince, then, oh opinionated child of mine?"

Amused, she affectionately pushed his hand off her hair, stacking her papers absently.

"He's all right, I suppose. I don't think _his_ father is using him to his benefit, and is, in fact, a lot less transparent about pretty much everything; he puffed right on up when Yusuke suggested that Enma is looking for a fight. Amber says he's knowledgeable in a book sense, but not entirely a real-world sense, and I have to admit, that seems right to me. I'd like to be his friend, if possible, but I don't think I'd trust him with the truth just now. As it is, we're still kind of at odds anyways, because he resents Yusuke's implications about his father, and I _think_ he's jealous of the fact that we can, in point of fact, ask you about what's going on and get a straight answer."

"Only because I know you'll try to find out anyways, and it serves me better to have my children knowing what's going on instead of messing it up," Raizen said with a faint snort.

"Still. I don't know that he gets half as much affection from King Enma as Yuu and I do from you. Even if you sometimes have a funny way of showing it," and Kimiko stuck out her tongue at Raizen, who just snorted in tolerant humor. "Why?"

"Because while I don't mind the young prince, the old king is the one who may try to cause trouble between you," he replied, a faint frown briefly crossing his face. "Reikai handles such things differently, from what I've been told, and I don't want any sudden surprises."

Kimiko blinked, then leaned back thoughtfully. After a moment, she only lightly shrugged.

"Call it a hunch, Father, but I doubt the undisputed ruler of Reikai would be interested in having his son pay court to a half-demon. I doubt Koenma likes me in that way either..."

She _might_ have been interested... but then, Kurama was the one on her mind at the moment.

"Not the way the former fox does?"

She blushed, then gave Raizen a sour look as he leaned back smugly in his chair.

"If you want to address the situation that is me and Kurama, you can _lead_ with that, instead of trying to embarrass me," she pointed out tartly.

"Where's the fun in being a parent if I can't embarrass my kids sometimes?" he countered, a roguish grin on his face.

Kimiko rolled her eyes; really, she loved her father, but sometimes he picked the oddest things to be ridiculous about.

"As far as Kurama's feelings go, that's something you'd have to ask _him_. Politely, please, since I remember the _last_ time you cornered someone about that," and she huffed a little as Raizen smirked. Really, it had been a good intervention at the time, but still. "We're... talking. When we can. I told him the truth, what I know of the past."

Any humor Raizen had been displaying fled, and he sat up straight, giving her his full, serious attention. This was still more her protective father than her concerned king, so Kimiko weighed her words with care; her _father_ was easy to set off if he thought she was being disrespected, or putting herself in a position to be used again.

"He feels...more sincere now," she said finally. "He's probably letting me read his expressions, but that's a bit more than he used to. He did indicate a desire to pay court, but not immediately; we're testing out friendship first..."

"What do _you_ want, daughter?"

Well, partially to not have to discuss this with anyone, but at least Raizen wouldn't tease her about it. Once Yusuke figured it out, she would only hear the end of it if Yukina got involved.

"I want to see if we can dance," she admitted, a little wistfully. "I want to stop feeling like I'm stuck in the past, even if we have to go about things a bit more differently. I want to try being his friend, and..."

She felt the blush cover her cheeks even as her words became immediately stymied. Pure, physical attraction was annoying sometimes, but she had also not forgotten what Kurama had done to her body. She didn't _need_ it, didn't quite have a libido, but she liked the experience, and she wanted to remain open to that possibility.

Mostly, she just wanted someone to curl up with again; being held through the night was still some of the best memories of that previous life. But she couldn't do that if her father jumped to the wrong conclusion and went after Kurama with murderous intent.

"...so if I find your energy in his rooms, or his in yours, I'm not to come charging in?" Raizen said dryly.

"If you please," she mumbled, briefly hiding her face in her hands.

Raizen's chuckle was warm, and he ruffled her hair lightly.

"I will attempt to keep the fatherly threatening to a minimum," he promised, a smirk on his face. "As long as you keep me informed."

"I will. Am. I don't... want anyone to be hurt. At least, as much as I can prevent it..."

She had learned early and quickly that life hurt, and had still only somewhat come to terms with the idea that it wouldn't always.

"That's my girl," and Raizen ruffled her hair again, this time being very clearly the annoying parent.

Kimiko made a faintly exasperated sound and pushed his hand off.

"If you have time to make fun of me, you have time to actually do your own paperwork," she grumped. "Now, about this new king..."

* * *

"Has she started talking to you yet?" Yusuke asked as he took a break from 'sparring' with Kuwabara. Kuwabara, for his part,was sprawled out on his back groaning quietly while his oldest son and Yukina tended to the newest injuries

Kurama looked up from the book he'd procured from the library; he'd never dealt much with Reikai, and any information on them now was welcome. He was only outside because Yusuke had indicated he'd wanted to talk at some point.

"Your sister? Cautiously," he replied after a moment. "She seems most comfortable when there is little chance of being either overheard or interrupted."

"So... what, once?"

Kurama smiled ruefully; as he'd thought, Kimiko's impetuous sibling was someone he found quite intriguing to be around. Entertaining in his quick nature, if not quite prone to thinking things through before embarking on what seemed to be a good idea.

"Twice, actually. I believe she is clearing things with Lord Raizen to ensure that no... misunderstandings occur."

"Well, that's promising," Yusuke grinned, clapping him briefly on the shoulder. "Probably better to get that out of the way too, since Pops really _would_ come down on you like a ton of bricks."

"Yes. I have noticed the heavy stares," Kurama rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "I admit, I was worrying myself that I might outstay my welcome, but we did have something of a... breakthrough a few days ago. She is quite busy, isn't she?"

"Sis takes care of paperwork. It's boring, but she seems to like it," Yusuke shrugged a little. "I go out and do stuff, she stays in and does other stuff. Wonder if I can talk her into coming to Ningenkai with me to drop these dopes off?"

And he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the Kuwabaras. Kazuma had just managed to sit up, and didn't even look annoyed by Yusuke's comment, though his son, Tadashi, bristled a little. Yukina just shook her head a little at her mate, her expression amused, if resigned.

"It may do her some good to get away from responsibility for a bit," Kurama said after a moment. "Around where do they live?"

"Near Heian-kyo," Yusuke replied. "'Bout a week away, give or take the weather. To'o's gotten good at locking the end of the portal onto the dojo now, considerin all the practice he's been getting with the regular visits and all. Why?"

"Just... considering an idea. My own human family doesn't live that far from Edo... though that in and of itself is a four day trip from Heian-kyo. It may not be worth it..."

"Human family?" Yusuke plopped down on the bench, curious.

"You didn't think I was possessing this body for fun?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow with a slightly sardonic smile.

"Hell, man, I don't know what you do for fun," Yusuke retorted, grinning a little. "Do you even know how to _have_ fun?"

"Sparring is only fun when it is mutually beneficial," Kurama replied serenely. "I believe I would gain more beneficially if I worked with Kimiko, as we are approximately at the same power level. And there are, as ever, multiple interpretations of what consists of fun. Reading is quite fun."

"Bah. So, what then, how's it work?"

"When it became necessary to shift forms, I was unfortunately weakened to the point where I could not maintain even a mortal fox form, and was reduced to a spirit. As I had no desire to actually die, I slid into Ningenkai, and found a woman who had only recently conceived a child. I knew if I waited a mere ten years, my power would return," Kurama shrugged lightly. "Circumstances mediated interesting results, of course, and I am... fond of them."

Safe enough to admit here; Yusuke was an ally, an undoubtedly staunch one, and he suspected if it came down to it, he could ask Yusuke for aid in familial protection. Luckily enough, his human family was also the very quiet, unassuming sort. His father worked as a banker for the local lord, his mother kept the house, and his brother ran a small shop in their little town. No one would ever connect them to him, so long as he was careful.

"How'd you shake them?"

"I simply told them I was going off to study plants that were not native to our area. They were dismayed that I was not inclined to remain close, but I have cultivated an interest in plants since I was small, so they did not protest too hard."

"Hey, clever!" Yusuke grinned again.

"It seemed... prudent. While there is much coming and going between worlds, I saw no need to offer distress to anyone. With this in mind, they will worry, but not too hard if it takes me some time to get a letter to them, or visit."

"So, what, you're gonna keep tabs on em?"

Kurama nodded slightly.

"Both for their protection and because they have become... family," he said after a moment. "It would not be permissible to completely abandon them after this much time has passed."

"You could play dead."

"I would rather not," Kurama grimaced a little. "It would be moderately difficult to visit Ningenkai if I was supposed to be dead, after all."

"Oh. Right."

Yusuke looked a bit contemplative for a moment, then offered a shrug.

"Well, since Sis is sort of talking to you finally, we can both work on her to get her to come with," he said with a grin. "Maybe even visit your place, if we can get Pops to okay it."

"I remember the last time your sister came along Yusuke," Kuwabara grumbled, sitting cross-legged now, and looking less like he had just been used as a punching bag. "Having to explain the dozen people tagging along with us wasn't fun y'know."

"Says you," Yusuke smirked a little. "I thought it was hilarious."

"A dozen?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"It was her first trip to Ningenkai. Pops is paranoid," Yusuke shrugged a little. "Hell, _Kimiko_ wasn't even really into the idea until we got there. If she comes with this time, we can probably par it down, especially if you come with."

"Maybe you should ask Kimiko first, instead of planning a surprise," Yukina said, her smile polite, and her tone pointed.

Watching Yusuke hunch a shoulder slightly at the slight hint of reproof had Kurama stifling a smile. The koorime was still sweet and kind, and plainly all too used to Yusuke's methods of 'helping' his sibling.

Kuwabara snickered, earning a sour look from Raizen's son.

"You stuff it," Yusuke grumbled, half-glaring at his friend. "Like Keiko doesn't have you an an even shorter leash."

At that, Tadashi snickered.

"He is right, Dad," the young man said when Kazuma turned a sour look on his son. "Mom's gonna be pretty annoyed with this trip. Didn't you say last time that getting the priest out with the wards and things was going to cut down on these accidents?"

"Well, that's what the _priest_ said," Kuwabara huffed a little, reaching out and lightly punching Tadashi's shoulder.

"Why not ask one of the monks here?" Kurama asked.

"To'o's good at making portals, not blocking them," Yusuke said a little lazily. "Not sure there's really anything _on_ blocking portals, actually..."

"Have you even _asked_?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"...nah."

The fact that the four of them sighed in unison seemed to not bother Yusuke even slightly.

* * *

Kimiko giggled at his expression as Kurama finished recounting the tale.

"Well, admittedly, that _is_ typical of my brother," she pointed out, leaning back slightly in her chair. "Generally if it's not immediately beneficial to him, he's not inclined to handle it. Plus, he _likes_ Kuwabara's random drop ins. He even likes the kids. It gives him excuses to go to Ningenkai."

She had been working in the library when Kurama had walked in, looking for another book to study from. Instead of returning to her brother and his friend, Kurama had elected to sit across from her while she worked, waiting until she was done before beginning a very light conversation.

It was soothing, and she appreciated it.

"Does he not go to Ningenkai that much?"

"I think he'd go more, but Father worries. Yusuke, as much as he complains about it, actually respects Father's wishes when it comes to keeping him informed and staying somewhat close, so..."

Kurama nodded slightly, one hand lightly stroking the cover of the book. She tried not to think about how it might feel if that was her hand under his, instead watching his face. He seemed amused, and thoughtful, curious more than anything else.

"Was it truly a dozen people? Your first time," he asked.

She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"There was Yuu, Hiei, Yukina came too, Amber-Ember who is technically supposed to be my guard but since I rarely go out she's often at loose ends, ah... and then half a dozen monks. So, close enough. Plus Kazuma and his daughters. I think Mitsuri and Rin are their names?"

"He has a large family?

"More or less. I've met those two daughters, and his oldest son, and I think there's two more, plus his sister's children. It's a very full house," and she smiled a little. "They all seem very happy though, so that's good. I'm not sure how well I'd do in such crowded conditions, all things considered."

"There is much more room here than in some homes in Ningenkai," Kurama agreed. "Though it does depend on what class you are born into. I admit, I would not want to live in the more sprawling palaces of Nippon if I could avoid it. They are much less... secure. How _did_ it get passed off?"

Kimiko made a slight face.

"Yusuke had to admit that we are technically royalty by human terms, which made both Keiko and Shizuru stare for a while. Given how Yusuke _acts_ , I can understand their surprise, but it was kind of embarrassing. I told Father that next time, I wasn't taking that many people. He argued, Yusuke got involved..." Kimiko sighed. "It sort of degenerated from there..."

"No resolution?"

"Kind of, but not really," she shrugged lightly, absently shuffling paper around. "I'm not sure if I want to go, though... Things are a bit tense, and the fewer trips the stronger of us make, the better our attempt at a relation with Reikai might be. Though I'm almost wondering if it's even worth the effort... King Enma seems bound and determined to start a fight with Father, and I don't know if what little diplomatic ability I have can do anything about it."

"What has been happening? I remember from before that Reikai was getting more... overt in their attempts at taking control..."

"It's complicated," Kimiko frowned a little, lightly tapping the table with her fingers. "King Enma has more or less solidified his control over Reikai, and ferrying the souls of the dead to where they're meant to travel after. Koenma says it's created a lot of paperwork, and yelling for him to deal with as the administrator, but I think he does kind of enjoy it too. There's apparently been a big push from... Whatever upper class of Reikai is, to get demons out of Ningenkai. They also want demons to stop eating humans, but I think they're going with the whole 'one step at a time' approach."

"Considering how quickly Lord Raizen retracted his stance on eating humans, I can see how adding too many things to a plate would cause trouble."

" _That_ is an understatement," and she sighed, shaking her head a little. "Right now we're mostly trading treaty terms back and forth. King Enma, for whatever reason, seems to think demanding tribute will make us not notice that he's trying to put regulations on how, where, and when demons can travel to Ningenkai. Father _might_ agree with that, but he thinks Enma's being greedy, and therefore, tends to push back. It doesn't help that Father is currently the most _overtly_ powerful ruler right now, and even if people outside his territory bounds don't listen to him, they still know _of_ him, and have a heavy respect for when they do cross the borders."

Kurama nodded, and his expression indicated both curiosity and fascination.

"You are well informed."

"I have to be," she pointed out. "Yusuke isn't, and while Father might _say_ he's open to peace, I know he'd like to brawl. Getting him to recognize the difference between a brawl and a war is..."

She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed again. Tiring was a word, but it wasn't quite the _right_ word; Raizen understood well enough that a war was the last thing anyone needed, but he also sort of wanted to pit himself and his strength against whatever King Enma might try to throw at them. The key there, of course, was _himself_. Not an army. And the problem with _that_ was that if Raizen let loose with his full power...

"The bigger problem, of course, is that if war starts here, there's no guarantee it won't spill over into Ningenkai... hell, with Ningenkai being technically neutral ground, it might _start_ there," and she shook her head a little. "Which would probably be about the worst thing."

"I see... And you have been working on this for...?"

"Well, it wasn't so bad in my first few years here," Kimiko frowned thoughtfully. "Though admittedly, I was trying to learn as much as I could as quickly as I could of fighting and energy manipulation, so the... more administrative side of things wasn't really where I focused. It's been building for a long while though. Yusuke was complaining about it as early as when we were fifteen..."

Kurama nodded a little.

"From what I understand, Reikai has been in mild flux for the past five decades," he said, his tone thoughtful. "King Enma has been putting down mild rebellions to his rule, and raising his son as well... though I believe that raising was handed off to others."

Kimiko nodded a little; based on a few things she'd heard Koenma say, she'd certainly believe that. While he spoke of his father with respect, there was also awe, and maybe a little fear as well. Yusuke, she knew, had never actually been afraid of their father, and once she knew him, Kimiko had never found a reason to be afraid either. Respect, awe, affection, sure. Never fear. Even at his worst, Raizen never took his temper out on them.

Sparring was different, of course. But even there, it wasn't fear. It was a thrill, working with Yusuke to try and earn even a mild take down. They still _hadn't_ , but it was still fun to try.

"Like I said, it's complicated," and she smiled ruefully. "I can get stuck in it for hours, and I know Yusuke finds it dull..."

His gaze sharpened briefly, and she ducked her head a little. She didn't _mind_ sharing the information with him, but he had the air of someone who would sit and listen regardless of whether he was interested or not.

"I am not bored," he said after a moment. "I am intrigued. Information has always been a valued commodity, and I am not terrible at retrieving it."

Startled, Kimiko sat up a little straighter; he wasn't implying what she _thought_ he was... was he? His faint, smug expression suggested that he very much _was_ , and he was pleased she had understood without having to actually say it.

"Don't you dare," she said shortly, leaning forward a little to emphasize her point. "I don't care how much you might regard it as a challenge, we're _not_ trying to steal things from Reikai."

His expression shifted to smooth and almost innocent. _Almost_.

"I'm _serious_ , Kurama," and Kimiko's eyes narrowed a little. "Don't. It's not worth the risks."

He shrugged lightly, noncommittally, and she made a sound of exasperation. Logically, she could no more control him than she could her brother. But the idea of him slipping into Reikai and not making it out was enough to send chills down her spine. He'd only just come back, and already he was going to put himself at risk?

"Kimiko."

His voice caught her attention, and pulled it back to him; something of what she'd been trying to hide must have shown on her face, because his own was now mildly sympathetic.

"In the case of such an event-" he began.

"Nope," she said, standing abruptly. "I'm not discussing it."

"Kimiko..."

" _No_ ," she said, more forcefully now, gathering up her papers.

She was going to have to re-sort everything once she got back to her room, the way she was mixing it all up,but that was better than sitting here and letting him consider something so outlandishly dangerous.

"I would not-" he tried again.

"It's not _up_ for discussion," she snapped, admittedly more afraid of the idea than angered by it. Fear spurned her temper, however, giving her voice a bite that was not typical.

He sat back in his chair, expression smoothing out, though she could guess from the way his shoulders were set that he was annoyed. At the moment, she didn't care, and just moved around the table, her arms full of papers; she stayed out of reach, and once she had stalked out of the library, broke into a scampering run that shot her through the corridors to her room, where she could panic in safety and isolation.

* * *

Kurama folded his arms across his chest, staring at the spot Kimiko had just vacated. They had been doing so well, up until that moment too... What was wrong with volunteering his services as thief and spy if it helped her avoid a war? Raizen, he suspected, would take him up on that offer in a heartbeat; so too would Yusuke... well, perhaps not a heartbeat, he amended. But with much less protest than Kimiko had just displayed.

So why had what he said upset her so much?

It was a _bit_ aggravating, yes. They had been holding a perfectly coherent, even somewhat relaxed conversation... true, it had been about politics and her role played within them, but still. It had been a fairly safe, neutral conversation until he'd...

Ah.

 _Right_.

Kurama sighed a little, raking his fingers absently through his hair, then tapped them along the cover of the book. Putting himself in harms' way, be it to help her or help himself, was a subject to be kept _off_ the table, then.

After a moment, he picked up the book and left the library himself, heading back towards the training area where he could still sense Yusuke's energy. He would let Kimiko calm down first, and see if perhaps her brother had some insight about this sort of reaction.

* * *

"Sis, you alive in there?" Yusuke called from the doorway.

It had been impressed on him early and quickly that one didn't just barge in, even when one was worried, excited, or whatever other emotion might require a quick answer. He still did it anyways, but sometimes he could remember to be somewhat circumspect.

"...go 'way," was the lethargic response.

Yusuke frowned a little, then stepped into the dimly lit set of rooms. Kimiko hadn't sounded like _that_ in a good long while.

She wasn't in her main room, which doubled as a sitting/gossip area when she was in a crafting sort of mood, and it hadn't _sounded_ like she was in the bathing room, which left either her small library—she liked having certain books close at hand for whatever reason—or her bedroom.

On a hunch he checked her bedroom first, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, facing away from the door. She'd _answered_ , so she wasn't asleep either. That made her prime target for pestering.

"You 'kay?"

"Go _away_ , Yusuke," she replied, not moving from her curled up position on her bed. "I don't want company right now."

She was wrapped up in Kurama's spare coat, and sounded rather like she'd been crying. Yusuke thought for a moment, shrugged, and went to sit next to her instead. He could _probably_ get away with this, just because they were siblings.

"I can get Yukina?" he offered when she shifted a little to glare at him. "If you're feeling that human aching stuff again, I mean..."

"I'm _fine_ , Yusuke, go _away_."

"You missed dinner. Pops is pretty sure it's Kurama's fault. He wants to know if he needs to eat him."

The fact that it wasn't really clear whether their old man had been joking or not was why he'd come so quick. While it probably _was_ Kurama's fault, Yusuke was also fairly sure that Kimiko would be moderately upset if Raizen followed through with the offer.

"...no," she mumbled, rubbing her hands over her face. "No eating m... the friend. Even if he is an idiot."

"Huh, that's usually my label. What'd he do? You guys haven't shared _that_ much conversation..."

She sighed, and Yusuke nudged her lightly after a moment.

"We were talking politics, and he more or less volunteered to steal us information on Reikai."

He leaned back slightly, eyebrows up and whistled a little.

"It'd be helpful," he said.

 _"No,"_ she snapped, twisting around to more sincerely glare at him.

Quickly, he lifted his hands.

"I'm just sayin..."

"Well _don't_ ," she said forcefully. "And don't tell Father either! He'd take him up on it, and..."

Her breath hitched, and Yusuke sighed a little; sometimes it was hard to tell when it was anger or fear motivating her temper, but right now, it was clear as glass. Affectionately annoyed, he leaned on her, making her squawk a little in protest.

"I'll tell Pops it's totally his fault, but not to eat him, cause that's your job," he said with a smirk.

"Get _off!_ You're heavy, damnit!"

He had her trapped easily in a position where she couldn't hit him though, and only because it _was_ him, did he know she wouldn't freak out further. With him, it was just annoying, unthreatening, brotherly antics.

"But you're so _comfortable,_ " he teased. "Maybe I'll snuggle down right here~"

"I am _so_ going to smack you," she grumped.

Grumpy was far better than fear-filled anger, or more tears. Yusuke sat up again, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Nah, you know you love me."

Kimiko half-sat up, rubbing her ribs a little.

"Still doesn't mean I won't smack you at some point," she groused.

"Uh huh. Look, you want me to get a tray for you, or are you gonna go down and raid the kitchen now?"

"...you're such an ass."

He grinned unrepentantly, and ducked away from the swat she aimed at his head. Sometimes the only way to deal with her moods was to alter them by _being_ a pain in the ass. When she was annoyed with him, it cleared the air of the previous emotions, and helped her think more clearly. Not _always_ , but most of the time, he could make it work.

"I'll go talk to Father, and then I'll get a tray for myself, thanks. No hovering."

"Fine, fine. You go do that then."

She sat up properly as he hopped off the bed, and preceded him out of the room with her head held high, and her back stiff; still annoyed, but at least now she was annoyed with him more than Kurama.

Speaking of...

Yusuke ducked out of her room after, and ambled down the hall to the corridor junction where the former thief waited, out of sight and energy masked to a deceptively low level.

"Yeah, don't go offering things like that to Kimiko," Yusuke said without preamble. "Touchy isn't even the word for it; she gets scared, which proceeds to piss her off, and then when those wear off she panics, which wastes a lot more time."

"...I see."

Yusuke wasn't entirely sure he _did_ , but at least he was relatively assured that Kurama would be a bit more circumspect about such things.

"...that said, if you really are interested, talk to Pops. _Don't_ tell Kimiko."

A startled look briefly crossed Kurama's face, and he leaned back just slightly.

"You would advocate lying to your sister?"

"Hey, what Sis doesn't know can't hurt her," Yusuke shrugged lightly. "And she's not gonna get over it until you prove it can be done safely."

"Telling her after, instead of before..."

"Pretty much. She'll get pissed, probably yell, might threaten, but ultimately she'll chill out."

Kurama's mouth pursed a little, and he didn't look particularly convinced. Which, really, was kind of the point; Yusuke liked the other half-demon well enough, but the bending, twisty way Kurama seemed to think wasn't going to do him a lot of good when it came to his sister.

"Give her a bit, let her talk to Pops and eat, and then maybe knock on the door with as sincere an apology as you can muster," he finished with a grin, lightly clapping the redhead on the shoulder. "You'll see, she'll be more chill by then."

"Would it not be better to let her come to me instead?"

"She's not that bold," Yusuke snorted. Then stopped and thought, giving Kurama a narrow stare. "Though if you're missing a coat, she's got it, so maybe I'm wrong."

Kurama chuckled a little, and shook his head lightly.

"No, I allowed her to borrow it. Perhaps it offered her some comfort in her panic."

"Huh. Oh, hey, you met Tensei yet?"

"Not directly," Kurama replied.

Yusuke grinned.

"C'mon. That'll be just the thing to kill time with Sis relaxes with Pops."

* * *

Kimiko absently tapped the pages of her book, not really reading, as the palace drifted towards peace and quiet around her. She just needed it to be late enough, _calm_ enough, that maybe she could drag up the courage to go and see Kurama. Explain.

Apologize.

It wasn't fair of her to tell him he _couldn't_ do something. She neither owned, nor controlled him. The idea of him going and possibly getting hurt _absolutely_ scared her, but at the same time, that was on _her_ to handle, to deal with.

She couldn't think of anything she could bring with her that might do as an apology gift, though. Well, except maybe the jacket he had loaned her the night before... Though whether he would take that as apology or rejection, she wasn't sure she could say.

Tiredly, she dropped her head briefly to the pages of her book and let out a forlorn sigh. Emotions were entirely too damn complicated, and she was no very good at dealing with her own when they ran riot.

After a moment she stood up, marking her place in the book and closing it before she started poking around her small library. Most of the books in the room had been painstakingly copied out from the library, some for practice writing—a skill that had taken her more than a few years to master with any sort of fluidity—others simply because she liked the story, or because the book contained useful reference information. Almost all of the volumes could be found in the regular library, and those that weren't were from Ningenkai, easily obtained from the humans there.

There were more than books on the shelves, of course; she couldn't help liking delicate little knickknacks, and Yusuke had picked up on the habit of getting her little jade carvings whenever he went to Ningenkai on his own. After a moment she picked up a carved leaf, running her fingers over the ridges of it thoughtfully; it didn't mean apology, but he might understand what she wanted to say anyways.

It had sort of become a little side hobby of hers, studying the meaning of stones. She had shared some of them with Yusuke, who proved he listen occasionally by getting her different stones she'd expressed liking the meaning of. Things like jade and tiger's eye were easily carved into fun shapes, while others were only cut and polished; most were stored away in a variety of small jewel boxes that she kept meticulously sorted for when she needed a particular sort of calm.

Maybe it was all in her head, but it did help sometimes.

After a moment she nodded, and carried the carving over to her desk, which she rifled through for some leather strips; utilizing a careful thread of energy, she bored a small hole at one end of the leaf carving, then cut a thinner strip from the leather, and passed it through. It was long enough that he could probably wear it around his neck if he was so inclined, though admittedly it would probably do better as a bracelet.

With that done, she stood up, casting her senses carefully out; only a few moved around now, most everyone appeared to be asleep, and Kurama was...

She frowned a little, and focused harder, turning out the energy signatures she was familiar with as she sought out the one she needed.

He was outside? Farther away, at least, than his rooms were from hers. Kimiko let out a small breath, and shook herself lightly; there were plenty of sun-shades, and she didn't want to let the feeling linger more than necessary.

If he was outside, that was where she would go too.

* * *

Kurama lightly snapped the rose whip about, not actually _trying_ to hit Hiei, but putting up a good show of it. After meeting Tensei properly—the boy had stared at him suspiciously for a long moment before retreating to hide behind Yukina in a very... _feline_ manner—and sharing polite conversation with both Yusuke and Yukina, he had retreated with the intent to think.

Hiei had suggested that instead of thinking, he train, and since he was bored, he'd train with him.

It wasn't the _strangest_ offering of friendship Kurama had received, but it was the most sideways. Still, it was almost kindly meant, and after a moment Kurama had decided to take him up on it. Sometimes things were worked out better in action than in brooding.

Hiei's speed had been impressive when they'd first met, and that had not changed in the years Kurama had spent in Ningenkai. The fact that he could follow, and parry the attacks, despite them being on singularly unequal footing, made him wonder if Hiei was holding back, or if he was stronger than he had thought.

Either way, it was actually quite fun, and was indeed doing wonders to clear his head.

He slid smoothly back as Hiei lunged in, leading with the point of the sword that had a Western look to it, dodging the strikes that scored thin lines on the ground they left behind. The benefit of doing this so late was a complete lack of audience to get in the way, or to restrain himself before; no one was around to get hit with a stray sword strike, or whiplash.

The came apart on an unspoken signal, and Hiei nodded a little at him, not quite in praise, but also not with what he'd come to realize was a facade of arrogance.

"You have grown stronger since our first meeting," Kurama said, loosely coiling his whip.

"Hmph. I was still getting used to the Jagan when I found that tower," Hiei said a little dismissively. "I've had plenty of time to master it since."

"And spent time sparring with Yusuke?"

"Everyone does at some point. The _real_ challenge is accepting a spar with Raizen."

Kurama contemplated this, and had to admit that Hiei was probably not wrong. Yusuke was an undeniable prodigy of fighting skills, but all of that had to come from _somewhere._ And Raizen was the undeniable source.

"How does Kimiko fare in spars?"

Hiei shrugged in an uncaring fashion.

"She keeps up."

"Not the most edifying of responses," Kurama said dryly.

"He's being polite," came the somewhat wry, soft voice from behind him. "For once."

Kurama turned slowly, unwilling to admit that her sudden appearance had caught him off guard. Hiei only snorted a little.

"It's true."

"It's not a compliment," Kimiko retorted, but she seemed more amused than insulted.

"It's not i _mpressive_ ," Hiei replied, his tone mildly scornful.

"Good thing I'm not here to be impressive then," she said in a dismissive tone, clearly mocking his.

Hiei snorted, but seemed moderately amused, inasmuch as Kurama could tell. He would have liked to see _that_ friendship bloom, as they clearly seemed to _be_ friends. There was a tiny smile on her face that was warm with understanding, and he wondered what he might have to do to earn that smile for himself.

Only the tight grip on the sunshade betrayed her anxiety, as did the flick of her gaze between the two of them.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No. I was bored. I'm done."

She seemed to get more out of those few words than was warranted, and she nodded a little at Hiei, who nodded almost imperceptibly back, sheathed his sword, then turned to jump up to the outer wall.

"Show off," she grumbled good naturedly as Hiei bounded quickly out of sight. "He lives here, but can't be bothered to saunter the way everyone else does. No, he has to jump a wall, and go in a different way."

Kurama slanted her a look; her tone and expression both suggested affection.

"He wasn't threatening you?" she asked, glancing up at him briefly, then away, showcasing a high amount of shy concern.

"...no. Or at least, I believe not," Kurama replied after a moment. "He is quite good."

"Well, twenty years of sparring with my brother will do that. At least, it will for most people..." she sighed a little,then looked down at her toes. "Um... about earlier..."

"First," he interrupted, startling her into looking up, "would you prefer to be inside?"

"Ah..." Kimiko blinked, looking around in a manner that seemed reflexive. "Actually, it's not so bad at night. I think it's because it's so dark that the limitless feeling is actually sort of... muted? All the light at ground level is actually kind of comforting. But.. thank you. For asking."

He studied her for a moment, and while she was still holding the shade tightly, it didn't seem to have anything to do with being outside. At least, not at the moment. So after a moment he nodded politely for her to continue. She let out a slow breath, then held out her free hand. In it, he saw a small leaf strung on a leather cord.

"I wanted to apologize," she said simply as he lightly plucked the gift from her palm. "I... it scares me when people want to put themselves into a dangerous situation for my sake, but that's my fear to deal with, not throw at your feet. Just... Right now, I'd rather do things in the above-board way. If we get to a point where we need something that I can't get out of legitimate channels, I... I will ask. Or... well, I'll try too."

It was something of a muddle of an apology, but it was an apology just the same.

He studied the jade leaf for a long moment, then her. Now she had both hands on the handle of the shade, and she was looking down at her feet again, tense and plainly uncertain.

Kurama glanced around, taking note of the nearest energy signature up on the wall. No one seemed to be looking down at them, so after a moment he ducked slightly under her shade, and pressed a light kiss to her mouth.

She went still, then pliant; though he hadn't meant to, he found himself sliding his arms around her to hold her close, prolonging the contact. Her own hands were trapped between them, but she freed one to wrap in his yukata, indicating that she didn't want to stop.

He pulled away only reluctantly; she lifted the shade a bit higher to compensate for his few inches on her, even as she shifted to lean her head against his shoulder. Desire was a _hard_ thing to reign in, but it was somehow soothed by her choice of much more simple contact. Her hair smelled of... lilies, perhaps. Something sweet and light.

"It was not my intention to worry you," he said after a long moment.

"I know. I'm just... I'm still scared a lot of the time," she admitted, her voice quiet. "I'd like to stop being such a... a coward, it's just... slow."

"Well, you have made strides," he said, lightly tucking some of her hair behind one ear. "And there is nothing wrong with being afraid. The fact that you're not letting your fear dictate what you try is proof that you are not so much the coward you think."

She made a faint sound that suggested she didn't entirely believe him, and he found himself smiling a little at her.

"You're out here now, despite being admittedly unnerved by the sky. Simply to apologize," he pointed out. "You could have waited for me to return indoors, or even chosen to forgo an apology entirely. But you did not."

"...I don't want you to leave," she replied, her voice low and soft. "Or at least... if you do, I don't want it to be because I said something stupid, and didn't get the chance to say I was sorry."

He stroked her hair lightly, ran his fingers along the curve of her face. A compelling, if harsh, sort of honesty. How many people _had_ she unintentionally driven away by utilizing it? Or had it been deliberate, and he was the first she actually didn't want to leave?

Did it really matter? She clearly didn't want to jeopardize the fragile, fleeting _feeling_ that was there. More than physical desire, though he knew that was a strong contender as well. This was somehow more. It was... softer, he decided, as she continued to lean against him. More like what he'd thought might eventually build up, given the time and effort.

She shivered just slightly, and turned her head a little against his shoulder. The mood was fading, and he admittedly didn't want it to go.

So after a moment, he caught the hand in his yukata, and lightly kissed the fingers, making her giggle a little. Light distractions could only work so long, and he sort of _did_ want to see what she would do on a trip to Ningenkai.

"Perhaps we should talk more indoors?" he suggested delicately. "A place of your choosing?"

"Ah..." she nibbled her lower lip briefly, then she nodded a little. "Okay. Let's... Let's do that."

* * *

She had waffled over the choice for a few minutes, but ultimately brought him to her rooms. Not the bedroom, for that would be _far_ too presumptuous—oh, but she wanted him to kiss her like that again, though—but her library, which was comfortable, while still moderately... well, formal.

He looked at the selves with raised brows, then at her. Kimiko couldn't help but smile a little ruefully.

"I like books," she offered with a tiny shrug. "This was actually Father's idea, a few months after I started living here. I think he found me sleeping in the library... um... three days running, actually. So he set some people to making this room a little bigger, and had shelves made, while I figured out a few books I wanted to have for myself. It... kind of expanded from there."

"There is always greatness to be found in knowledge," Kurama replied, looking amused more than anything else.

"I don't think Yusuke believes that," she said with a slight snort, moving to perch on the velvet purple divan. "He only reads under duress, especially now. If it's not related to tactics or fighting, he's patently not interested."

"But you are?"

He settled himself next to her at her gesture, and she nodded.

"It took me a while to get any good at it. Writing too. And Nippon's style of writing make my head hurt sometimes," Kimiko sighed a little, then smiled at the shelves with some small pride. "I love it, though. Books are... their own little world. It doesn't matter if the stories are true or false, there's usually always something to be found in them that's useful. I mean, granted, if you're looking for specific information, you want it to be a true book, not a made up one, but still."

"Dare I ask about the carvings? There's quite a bit of jade on display here."

His smile was light... teasing, she thought.

"Yusuke brought me back one the first time he came back from Ningenkai," she said after a moment, getting up briefly to find the little jade cat so that she could show him. "It sort of became a habit that when he went to Ningenkai, either to take Kazuma home, or for himself, that he would find some little thing, and bring it back for me."

"That is kind of him," Kurama said, and the small cat made him chuckle slightly. "I can see that one making quite a bit of sense. You are decidedly very... feline in nature."

She stuck her tongue out at him, rubbing the smooth jade between her fingers. As ever, it calmed her.

"Stones are... sort of a hobby, I suppose," she said after a moment, fingers tracing the small details. "There's a number of varieties that have all sorts of lore and myth attached to them, and they're a heavy weight, something real. On days... some days it's hard to tell where the nightmare ends and reality begins. Stones help me with that. I keep one by my bed."

"I see," he nodded lightly, and his own fingers lightly turned the jade leaf she had given him; she watched him trace the ripples and veins carved into the stone. "Plants are much the same for me. Flowers have their own language, did you know?"

"A little," Kimiko looked down at her lap briefly. "I tried to study that, but it... always made me think of you."

His hand came into view, and cupped her cheek, lightly tipping her face up to look at him. Warmth in his eyes, a look she _thought_ she had seen Yusuke turn on Yukina before... and she definitely knew Yukina looked at Yusuke with that light.

"I did not forget you either," he said quietly, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. "I could not. I meant what I said then, Kimiko; had I been able, I would have stayed for the privilege of staying. I am sorry that I did not get to witness your growth, but I am glad to know that you _have_ grown. You are stronger now, more assured of your power and your place. If someone were to try and harm you now, I expect you would take them apart as necessary."

He was so close to her. His hand was warm, his touch gentle. Green eyes, larger and softer than the Kurama of old, held her in place. Unexpectedly, tears pricked at her eyes; before she could pull away, he pulled her in. She ended up half across his lap, her head on his shoulder as she wept softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

While it might have been strange, in the moment she couldn't help but compare him to Raizen; while Yusuke's hugs were strong, they were brief, as if he was embarrassed by the show of affection. Yusuke would squeeze the air out of someone, make them squeak in his enthusiasm, but then he would let go and laugh. Raizen, when he offered a hug, was slower and more thoughtful. She could stay in that hug as long as she wanted, and never feel like she was unwanted. It would be just as strong as she needed, and she always felt... safe within her father's strength.

So too, was the feeling she got from Kurama's hold. The arms around her were strong, holding her gently; one hand just lightly rubbed her back in a manner that was far more soothing than anything else. He didn't _quite_ have the strength to surround her in energy, but it was enough to just be held.

"...Kurama?"

He made a faintly inquisitive sound, reaching up to lightly wipe away some of her tears.

"If you have to leave, or want to... you'll tell me, won't you?"

He shifted her a little more, so that she was properly sitting in his lap, then smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I will," he said simply.


	5. Five

Five

"So, we going to Ningenkai today, or what?" Yusuke asked.

Kimiko spared him a brief look from where she was getting ready to practice, feeling far more relaxed than she had in a long time. If ever.

"Are you asking me if I want to go, or complaining because Kazuma and Tadashi are both still sleeping?" she asked pointedly.

"...yes."

She snorted a little, shaking her head slightly.

"If To'o can take them directly back, you don't need me to come along," she pointed out, carefully adjusting her stance until it felt right. "And you remember last time well enough. We never resolved that particular discussion to anyone's satisfaction."

"Uh huh, that's why I'm asking now, so you can go talk Pops around."

"Why not tell me what you have planned for once instead of trying to spring a surprise?" she retorted, flowing into the first moves with slow precision.

"Well, Kurama's got human family, right? It's been a while, and it's spring-ish. I figured we could have a leisurely trip. Drop the Kuwabaras off, do some poking around in Heian-kyo, and we've never walked to Edo, y'know."

She turned just enough to give him a skeptical look, though part of her was willing to entertain the idea somewhat. Truth be told, she _did_ like Ningenkai, and she enjoyed being around Kazuma's large family. Nippon in spring was beautiful, though she could certainly do without the screaming cicada in summer.

"Have you talked about this with Kurama?" she asked instead.

"I think he's cool with it," Yusuke shrugged a little. "Aren't you curious?"

"I have better impulse control than you do."

"Hey!"

Kimiko tossed him a grin as she shifted into a high crescent kick, amused by her twin's put-out look.

"Man, you're almost obnoxiously cheerful," he grumbled, leaning back on his bench and clearly not meaning even a bit of his complaint. "Did you guys make out or something?"

"Or something," she replied with a cheeky grin.

He stared at her briefly, and she started giggling so hard she had to stop practicing. It was rare she could make _Yusuke_ look like he got kicked in the head, after all.

"Pull your mind from the latrine, Yuu, we just talked," she said once she had her breath back. "I swear, sometimes you are _much_ too easy."

Yusuke scowled at her briefly as she moved back into her interrupted practice, a faint, fond smile still on her face.

Well, all right, they had certainly talked. And cuddled. And maybe kissed a bit more. Very light, very chaste things, really; Kurama had better manners than some of her other would-be suitors, and though she had ended up falling asleep on him, she had woken alone. Tucked up in her bed, with a small bundle of Ningenkai lilac next to the hyacinth on her pillow.

She could still smell them, though she had been up for two hours already, and the warm feeling the simple kindness had produced hadn't yet faded. Strange that it hadn't produced anything from the Blossom part of her power, but she was still coming to an understanding with that. Even what the remnants of the flower itself had told her hadn't said _how_ specific a thing had to be. And of course, she wasn't a power-granting flower, she was a person, so undoubtedly the thought process interfered as well.

Mentally she shrugged, lashing out with a back-kick as she flowed into the next set of moves. Maybe she would feel it when she saw him next, or maybe the more she got used to him, the greater the deed needed to be to earn the power.

That idea didn't sit to well, and her smile faded into a faint frown. What if that was the reason he was treating her with such care and gentility? Was it her power he wanted?

….no, that...

She stopped and made a faintly disgusted sound. That actually made entirely too _much_ sense.

"Ah crap, you're overthinking again," Yusuke said, his voice breaking into her thoughts. "What now?"

She sighed; only Yusuke would come at the question so bluntly... but he was correct, and in truth, having it pointed out often helped her stop.

"What if he's being... the way he is because of the Blossom?"

Yusuke looked briefly indignant, then stopped and actually thought for a moment. A grimace crossed his face, and he scratched his head for a moment, before finally offering a shrug.

"Only one way you're gonna find out. Who you gonna talk to first?"

She made a face at him, and ran a hand over her forehead.

"...I suppose Kurama," she said, a little reluctantly. "That's a question that needs an answer sooner rather than later. Look, if it gets to be lunch and I haven't talked to Father, just go ahead and take them home, okay?"

"What, and miss out on having you come with again? No way!" he protested.

"Yuu, you know that time passes faster in Ningenkai than it does here," Kimiko said pointedly. "One or two days is all right, but Keiko and Shizuru will both worry if Kazuma and Tadashi are away too long. The less worry, the better."

"...I still think they should all live here," he groused.

Kimiko couldn't help the wry smile as she gave up on her training for the moment; the question would eat at her if she didn't handle it quickly. All she could hope was that Kurama wasn't _too_ insulted by the question... and that the answer was an absolute negative.

* * *

Insulted was not the word for it. He stared at her for a solid minute, simply trying to understand what on _earth_ might have led her to jump to that sort of conclusion. The fact that she held his gaze, her own somewhere between hope and fear, helped him to understand that this wasn't an idle concern of hers.

But it was still insulting of her to even believe he would... and never mind that small voice in the back of his head that whispered he most certainly _would have_ if he'd known of her powers before actually knowing _her_.

Then again, all things considered, it was something of a wonder she hadn't hit on the idea sooner. His ire trickled away after several moments more, and he let out a slow breath, forcing himself to relax. Of course it would occur to her. That was the precise reason Satori had taken her and locked her away for twenty years.

"No," he said firmly. "And while I did not address this earlier, I do find myself agreeing with your father and brother about... your abilities. While the boost is welcome, it may simply be safer if you did not. Not even to me."

Relief was followed by pain, and her eyes flicked quickly to the side as one sort of tension made way for the other.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it is a prudent question to ask... I'm certain that if your gifts were more widely known, it would come up more often and be a larger point of contention..."

Kurama sighed a little, and raked a hand through his hair. He had thought it would be difficult to get her to understand he was interested in her for the possibility of who she was, not _what;_ this just pointed out that he really did have his work cut out for him.

After a moment, he crossed the distance between them, though he was very careful to wait until she managed to look up at him before he reached out to very lightly touch her chin. Her eyes glittered slightly with remorse and relief both, and he had to admit, it was better to have asked, to _be_ asked, then to have it remain a silent, festering worry.

"It is not a pleasant question to ask or hear," he said, more genuinely calm now, "but it was good you asked. A proper relationship, of any sort, is built on communication, and that sort of question will eat away until you no longer know what to trust. Given your... unique circumstances, the fact that it only just occurred to you is actually... heartening."

Conflicting emotions gave way to pure confusion, and he allowed a half-smile to pull at one corner of his mouth, even as he let his touch slide up her cheek. Up until the idea had popped into her head, she had trusted him without reservation, something he hadn't thought to expect. That is _had_ taken her this long meant that her trust, her faith in him, was stronger than he'd believed.

"Your power is not what brought me back here, Kimiko," Kurama said, lightly brushing her hair out of her face. " _You_ did."

"My power is part of me, though," she pointed out, sounding more confused than anything else.

"It's not the whole of you," he countered. "It is an intriguing part, I will not deny, but..."

He paused thoughtfully, analyzing how she was standing; after a moment he rejected the idea. She was too tense, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. As much as it was enjoyable, a kiss might well muddy things further.

Overthinking indeed. A pity. And if he didn't say something soon, what little ground he'd gained would be lost.

"But I am more intrigued by what is here," and lightly he poked her forehead, earning a started squeak. Then he pointed to the part of her chest where her heart resided, "and there. What powers and abilities you have, what skills you carry, are less interesting than the person you are. I know of your powers, Kimiko. Now I want to know _you_."

She stared at him for a long moment, her turn to be speechless, but eventually he saw a tiny, shy smile, and the tension eased fully. It was going to take some effort to avoid that worry, but better he work hard and make her feel loved—for there was no denying to himself, at least, that he cared more than a little about her, and had from the start—then to have her falter at precisely the _wrong_ time.

Kimiko surprised him then by stepping forward and tucking herself briefly against him, her hands lightly wrapping in his overcoat. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her in response and rested his cheek against her hair.

"Thank you," she said softly.

After a moment, he gave into the urge, and kissed her.

* * *

"If I'm going with To'o, Yuu, Hiei, _and_ the Kuwabaras, plus Amber, and maybe even Kurama, anyone else would be superfluous," Kimiko said with weary patience. "It's not like anyone in Ningenkai is going to be stupid enough to take on a group as large as ours will be."

"That's not the point," Raizen growled a little.

"That _is_ the point," she retorted, hands on her hips. "I can defend myself too, you know, even if I'm not up to the standard that is Yusuke. It's not like we're going to go around looking for fights either."

Raizen growled a little louder, but Kimiko refused to be intimidated. The discussion had been going for almost twenty minutes now, with Raizen being less flexible than ever on the topic. At least Yusuke wasn't in the room to make it worse...

She sighed a little.

"Father, I do understand," she said, switching tactics. "I really do think I'll be safe though, considering everyone who'll be coming. Yusuke alone would be enough deterrent for many humans, considering he often _does_ go looking for fights..."

"It's not _humans_ that worry me," Raizen replied irritably.

"Any Reikai agents will take one look at the amount of power in the group and leave us be," she said, trying to believe that as hard as she could. "Yusuke, To'o, Hiei, and Amber should all make sure of that. Aren't _you_ the one who always says we need to just do things as normal, and not give a piss about what Reikai thinks?"

Her father snorted a little, leaning back in his chair.

"You're usually more cautious," he said after a moment.

"I usually have more reason to be afraid," she replied, absently pulling at the half-sleeve of her shirt. "But it's more of a hindrance than a help, and... well, sometimes the only way to stop being afraid is to face it. You told me that, remember? And I _like_ Ningenkai, even if I don't visit as often as Yuu does. _You_ like Ningenkai, and you visit even less!"

Raizen was studying her now, still looking annoyed; that was the fun of her father, though. He listened more, _better_ , than her brother. She just had to use the right arguments to sway him.

"How long?" he finally asked.

Inwardly she sighed in relief. _Finally_ he seemed to be moving on from the number of people going on the trip.

"Mmn... Not very, I think... With To'o able to get us directly to the Kuwabara dojo, I think the only outside trip Yuu was thinking of was visiting Heian-kyo. According to Yuu, Kurama mentioned something about his family living near Edo, but... I don't know if that was a visit he actually wanted to make now, or if he was just saying it so we might visit in the future."

"There's faster ways to get to Edo from here," Raizen grumbled a little.

Kimiko smiled a little.

"Yes Father, I know," she said affectionately. "But you liked walking around Nippon, I don't see why I can't try to enjoy the same. Especially if the trees are blooming."

"Take Hokushin."

"What?"

"Take. Hokushin," he repeated.

"Father, the idea is to travel _without_ being deferred to," she replied in exasperation. "Hokushin will 'Lord Yusuke' and 'Lady Kimiko' us all over the place. To'o's going to be bad enough!"

"Tough."

He said it with that particular tone, and Kimiko grumbled a little under her breath; it was take Hokushin, or stay, and Raizen was _not_ going to budge. Rather, _she_ would be required to stay... and if she was being honest, she really did understand his concerns. She would just have to work a little harder now to help relax those, so that maybe next time she could take even fewer. Maybe even go alone...

"Fine. We'll take Hokushin."

Her father smiled smugly; annoyed or not, Kimiko went over and kissed his cheek.

"You're so obnoxious."

"Well, I _am_ your father."

He worried, she knew, so she hugged him lightly, affectionately resting her head against his mane of unruly hair.

"We'll be careful, Father, I promise."

* * *

"She can talk Pops around," Yusuke said, lounging on a bench with Kurama. "He's a paranoid bastard, but she's good at that."

"Given the events that occurred in your lifetime, one cannot blame Lord Raizen for being concerned," Kurama replied, turning a page in the book he was reading. "Though I expect any harm caused to his children would earn a heavily lethal reaction."

Yusuke snickered a little, shrugging slightly in agreement.

"So, you wanna head up towards Edo, check in with your folks? It's probably been over a month and all."

"...perhaps," he said after a moment. "Though explaining the lot of you could be far more difficult than it might be worth. My mother may be flexible, but you would certainly have some trouble with my father... He reacts rather poorly to perceived disrespect."

"I mean, we'd be kind of a big, fancy group," Yusuke said lazily.

"Perhaps, but I think that is something to attempt on a future trip, when Kimiko is more... certain of things."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows slightly, leaning in. Kurama only smiled a little, and declined to elaborate; he wanted to introduce Kimiko as someone he was in a relationship with, not simply as a friend. But desire aside, strong affection aside, it was _Kimiko_ who needed to be comfortable with that. And at this point, he knew she would not be.

Since presuming was not the best marker for anything, it would do him no harm to hold off on introductions.

"I will mail them a letter; no doubt that will suffice to keep them placated," he said instead. "Shorter trips are... safer, are they not?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Sis is good with a roof over her head."

"Then we should probably not run the risk of _not_ having one."

Yusuke snorted a little, but shrugged after a moment; not quite agreement, but acquiescence. It was enough for the moment.

"Are we waiting out here for any particular reason?" Kurama asked.

"Pops said portals start in the yard, or they don't start at all. Plus, we can spar while we wait."

Kurama lifted his gaze briefly from the book, then shook his head lightly.

"You call it sparring, but somehow, it seems more like you're bouncing Kuwabara around like a ball."

Yusuke's grin lacked both repentance or mercy. Kurama just shook his head lightly, feeling moderate sympathy for the human.

"He's pretty sturdy, for a guy who's getting on in years."

"Hey, I might be getting older, but I can still wallop you," Kuwabara groused from his own bench.

"Maybe in your dreams," Yusuke jeered in response.

"Dad, really?" Tadashi snorted a little. "He bounces you _and_ me. All without trying. No way."

"You watch, son, one of these days, I'll get him!"

"Yeah, maybe if you turned demon yourself," Yusuke snorted a little, smirking. "You age way too quick, you know that?"

"Oh, like that's _my_ fault!"

Kurama shook his head a little at how quickly the pair fell to arguing, easily able to read the affection beneath the perceived sharpness. Tadashi, he saw, was rolling his eyes with the air of a bored teenager who'd seen this sort of thing far too many times, though he was also watching them both closely.

Yusuke and Kimiko, Kurama had learned, were the type of half-demon that had grown at a somewhat slower rate than humans. While Yusuke's actual age was on par with Kazuma's, his physical form was still that of someone in their early twenties... or better, rather, as Yusuke was constantly being trained by his father, and there was whisper of him taking far more after the demon side of his heritage than the human.

It made him wonder where that might leave Kimiko. Or even himself. Technically, he was a half-demon, but in a less conventional way; his soul was that of a demon, while his body was mortal. He could no more shed the skin he wore than he could transform into a fox, and that would pose its own interesting problems when the time came.

He had not quite figured out the answers... Not yet, anyways.

His musings were interrupted by a small, low-yield ball of energy that shot across the courtyard from the palace, impacting the side of Yusuke's head. He yelped, and bounced to his feet in mild outrage, spinning to glare across the yard.

"Damnit Sis, that _hurt!_ "

Kurama half turned to see how close she was, and raised his eyebrows slightly; she was in the doorway, well across the yard. That had been some precision aiming, and though he couldn't see her face at this distance, her body language suggested that she was pleased and amused. Yusuke stomped over to the doorway, making the redhead shake his head slightly in amusement.

The Kuwabaras were less circumspect; both of them were snickering.

"Popped him right in the head," Tadashi said with a grin. "Her aim's gotten better, that's for sure."

"Serves him right for being an ass," Kazuma replied smugly. "Wonder what she wanted him for..."

"Possibly to let him know what restrictions their father is going to require to let her into Ningenkai," Kurama offered, watching the play of subtle body language. "Lord Raizen is much more protective of her than his son, and they have to adjust accordingly, as you know."

Tadashi snorted a little, but Kazuma nodded.

"Don't see why. I mean, she's _pretty_ , but no one's going to mess with her, not where we're from," the younger human said in moderate disgust.

Kurama glanced at Kazuma, who shook his head slightly; the human redhead might have been aware of Kimiko's unique circumstances, but his son was not. Prudent, that... the fewer people knew, the fewer that could let it slip.

"She is his only daughter," Kurama said after a moment, shrugging lightly. "A power in her own right. From all I have heard, she prefers to talk, not fight, so it may simple be that he is providing extra compensation for that. Have you ever spoken to her, Tadashi?"

He kept his tone mildly inquisitive, but he hadn't missed the emphasis the human had placed on pretty. If the boy liked her in more than just a minor way...

"Not really," Tadashi shrugged slightly. "She doesn't really talk much when she comes to visit. Just sort of watches. Talks to my sisters more than me, really... Though that's mostly cause Rin wants to know how to do her hair like that. Squirt doesn't quite get that it's not gonna happen."

Kurama nodded, and they _all_ heard Yusuke's complaining yelp from across the yard. Kurama watched as Kimiko only shrugged helplessly, and wondered just what they would be dealing with.

"Man, I sure as heck hope we're not draggin another dozen people back with us," Kazuma grumbled. "Shizuru and Keiko will go nuts."

"Mom and Aunt Shizuru are _already_ gonna go nuts," Tadashi pointed out. "You think that To'o would be willing to let us out in Heian-kyo for presents?"

Kazuma only shrugged, and Kurama stifled a chuckle.

"The only way to know is ask."

* * *

"You're wearing that?" Yusuke asked as she walked out, one shade held overhead. "They're gonna think you're a guy."

"That's the point, Yusuke," she retorted. "When we end up in some manner of trouble, which _you_ always manage to find, I want something I can move in. Given that the style of clothing I wear here is 'scandalous' there, this seemed like the best alternative."

She liked the kimono for its look, but there were too many layers, and too much fabric to get entangled in. And finding brawls in Yusuke's company wasn't an off-chance, it was a given. Therefore the men's style of clothing seemed far more sensible

"So scandalize em," Yusuke said with a shrug. "It's not like they're gonna get the chance to know ya. I mean, c'mon, what you wear has _nothing_ on how 'shocking' they'll find Amber."

Kimiko only shook her head in faint mockery, and lightly patted her brother on the shoulder. Maybe they didn't need to worry about fitting in with the humans—in her case it would undoubtedly be almost impossible—but she still liked to try.

"Yukina wanted me to remind you that if you find any white jade, especially if it's set into a fan, she'd like it."

"...yeah, right, I did tell her I'd replace that," Yusuke said after an embarrassed minute, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kimiko snickered, easily recalling the event that had lead to the breaking of the last one. Yukina hadn't been angry, only disappointed, and he'd been meaning to replace it ever since.

"Remember, not a long trip," Kimiko warned as they joined the group in the middle of the courtyard. "And even if _you_ don't, I have to be back before Koenma's next visit."

"Yeah yeah, that's... what, a week away, here?" Yusuke waved his hand a little dismissively. "We'll get back by then."

Kimiko just eyed her brother, then shook her head. At a rough estimate, every three and some days in Ningenkai was a full day in Makai, but that was not a hard and fast rule. Still, if nothing else, she could trust Hokushin and To'o both to keep track of the time... Yusuke _never_ did.

It was a somewhat large group, though at least it wasn't huge; Kazuma and Tadashi, both ready to go home; Hokushin and To'o looking inscrutable; Hiei looked bored, while Amber looked pleased to be going out; then Yusuke somewhere between pleased and disappointed—he would never admit just how much he enjoyed Kazuma's company specifically, but she knew he did—while Kurama looked calmly amused.

"Aw'right To'o, we're all here, let's get this show on the road before Pops tries to think of anyone _else_ to tag in!" Yusuke exclaimed.

To'o bowed, and began the faint chant that would open the portal between Ningenkai and Makai.

"I'll take a look at your wards while we're there," Kimiko said to Kazuma as they portal slowly began to coalesce. "I found some things in the library that might be of some use. If not, I'm sure we can suss out something to make these trips less... random."

"Aw, it's not like I mind visitin," Kazuma protested. Then paused. "But it'd be nice ta do it on purpose instead of falling through when practicing gets too intense."

She giggled.

"Yes, I know. I think I can figure that out too, but this was what I found with only a few hours worth of work. When we get back, I can do a more in-depth search of Father's library, and see if anything more useful turns up."

"See, _this_ is how to be _helpful_ ," Kazuma shot at Yusuke.

Yusuke only made a rude gesture, and Kimiko sighed in tolerant amusement.

Fortunately for everyone, the portal was not difficult for To'o to open; he'd been getting regular practice, after all, and it was smoother each time. As ever, Kimiko found the process fascinating, and the completed portal shimmered with a dark sort of softness, not far from a midnight sky in Makai. It was the psuedospace, the place between worlds, that they had to cross briefly to reach Ningenkai.

Oddly, given all the trouble she had with the infinite sky overhead, the far-reaching darkness of the psuedospace never bothered her. Perhaps it was because it was over so briefly, or maybe it was just because it was so alien it was hard to be scared of. Either way, the journey through left them neatly deposited in the garden that Shizuru and Keiko cared for so diligently, and the portal popped out of existence at To'o's heels.

Shizuru didn't take too long to appear, sliding open one of the side doors to empty a bucket of wash water.

"About time," she said, her somewhat husky voice calm. "Keiko's really annoyed with you, you know. I'm guessing you came direct this time?"

"See Dad, I told you we should have gone to Heian-kyo first," Tadashi said a little smugly. Kazuma only sighed and stepped up onto the porch to lead the way indoors.

* * *

It was a very nice place, Kurama decided, looking around with curiosity. Certainly more than large enough to house the number of adults and children with a bit of room left over for unexpected guests. Being the stranger in the group, he had hung back a bit until Kimiko had introduced him to both Keiko and Shizuru, the undisputed matriarchs of the household. Tadashi had shown him around while Kazuma had been scolded, while Kimiko, To'o, Hokushin, and Amber had peeled off so that she could look at the wards and energy weavings around the dojo.

He had ended up in the garden with a very bored Hiei, contently exploring the various sorts of plants to give some moderate truth to the fiction he'd given his own family. It helped that he could sense the differences between the plants near Edo, and the ones he found here in their backyard.

"So, why are you following me around?" Kurama asked after a moment, crouching near a shrub.

"Beats watching Yusuke bait Kuwabara into another fight before leaving," Hiei said with a shrug. "He doesn't need a guard here."

"I do?"

"I doubt it, but," and Hiei shrugged again. "She'll feel easier if you have one."

Kurama made a noncommittal noise, lifting a leaf to inspect the underside and take note of the pattern of color. 'She' was obviously Kimiko; who else would worry about him needing protection? It was cute, in an odd sort of way, especially since she hadn't said as much to either of them.

"Here, but not there?"

"Given where you stay there, only the supremely suicidal would risk causing you harm. Here?" Hiei shrugged a third time, then bounded up into the large mulberry tree, lounging on one of the branches. "Humans aren't always the brightest."

Kurama wanted to argue that, but only sighed; he would be the first to admit that sometimes humans were not too dissimilar from the herd animals they raised.

He worked in silence for several minutes, relaxing somewhat in the mid-spring weather; the trees were indeed all in bloom, nor were they the only thing flowering rampantly in the garden. Spring was certainly one of the prettier times in Ningenkai... especially this part of it.

A startled yelp from the dojo turned into an annoyed exclamation; Kurama lifted his head a little, absently noting that Hiei didn't even twitch.

"Out, out _out!_ " Kimiko's voice raised in irritation. "Fight somewhere else for goodness sake!"

He stifled a chuckle as Kazuma and Yusuke both were summarily shoved out of the dojo, and shared put out looks before flopping onto the porch to casually shoot the breeze. It was not the most conventional of friendships but it seemed to suit their particular dynamic quite well.

It was also amusing to see Kimiko so clearly exasperated, and tempting to go see what she was up to... but when, after another few moments, Hokushin was also shoved out, he decided it was probably not worth the effort of interrupting her.

Besides, there were plenty of things to do out here while she worked with To'o on trying to help the Kuwabaras cut down on their unscheduled Makai trips.

* * *

They stayed that night at Keiko's insistence, which no one really fought that hard about; Keiko and her girls were excellent cooks, something that Kimiko couldn't help but moderately envy. It wasn't hard to stay quiet; Yusuke and Kzauma made enough noise for ten people, arguing good-naturedly about anything and everything, and Kazuma's two sons, _plus_ his nephews tended to get involved. So did Shizuru, actually.

It was very entertaining, but it was also very _loud_. And since none of them seemed to find the idea of going to bed early a thing, the various arguments/conversations/whatever they were tended to continue on, even when other parties were less invested.

Which was how Kimiko had managed to sneak out to one of the side-porches, actually, breathing in the late evening air as she tried to clear the ringing out of her ears. This was the _other_ reason she hadn't actually held too vested of an interest in making regular trips to Ningenkai; Yusuke was loud enough on his own in Makai, and there was currently a non-zero chance that Raizen would require a contingent of monks if she tried going out on her own.

Amber, she knew, was around. Close by, definitely, if not in direct view. The same with Hiei, though she couldn't _sense_ him. His energy cloaking skill was something she was still pestering him to teach her, as it was by far the best. He still refused, but she thought she'd wear him down eventually. At least these days he didn't snarl at her too much. He was blunt and straightforward, to the point of rudeness sometimes, but it was _nice_ to have someone who would tell her what she needed to hear to her face, without trying to soften it.

True, it could spark arguments, but Hiei tended to mean precisely everything he said to one degree or another. And it wasn't _his_ fault his interpersonal skills were terrible. It was just his fault that they weren't improving, even with Yukina's gentle insistence.

She could _hear_ the rest of them, even far at the back of the house as they were. It did kind of ruin the peace of the night, hearing incoherent yelps and mocking laughter, but short of leaving—in general a bad idea—to find a quieter spot, there wasn't much she could do about it.

Absently, Kimiko trailed her fingers over the handle of her sunshade as she glanced towards the dojo; what she'd found hadn't necessarily been promising. The seals the priest had put up held glimmers of power, to be sure, but everything felt more _open_ in there. Discomfortingly so. With the help of Hokushin and To'o, she'd torn down the seals and dispelled the power, but that still left the Kuwabara family with the problem of a thin world-wall in their dojo.

She was going to have to do some sincere research, but... Kimiko winced as another burst of raucous laughter echoed through the air; by the tone, they'd brought out the alcohol for the adults. Of course...

She shook her head a little, then hopped off the porch and scurried from the safety of the roof to the safety of the overhanging tree branches; trees, she'd discovered, had the same effect as her shade, if a little less mitigating. As long as she didn't see the _whole_ of the sky, she could be more or less all right... plus, the mulberry tree smelled quite nice, all in bloom the way it was. Tucked among the blossoms, she found herself smiling a little as her imagination kicked in, just a little. An already rescued princess, waiting for her rescuer to return...

Kimiko shook her head lightly at herself, loosely wrapping an arm around the trunk of the tree. Calm, inscrutable Kurama was undoubtedly inside, talking with the calmer members of the household. Rin could talk plants for hours, she knew, and would without hesitance to someone who showed an interest. Which, Kurama probably would; plants were his specialty, after all.

Well, plants and navigating people, it seemed. Between his appearance and his manners, he had quickly ingratiated himself to everyone _in_ the house, something that left her feeling moderately uneasy about. It reminded her all too sharply of the fact that she knew practically nothing about him, and that didn't sit well with her...

She leaned against the trunk of the tree, letting her head rest briefly against the bark; he had said he wasn't interested in her power, wanted her to keep such gifts to herself, and that was comforting, but she couldn't help but wonder how _sincere_ it had been. How sincere _he_ was...

It hadn't escaped her notice, after all, that he said he wanted to be her friend before paying any court, and yet the private kisses were not what she would have called _friend_ kisses.

"Ah. You're out here..."

She startled, straightening abruptly as she turned; the noise of Yusuke and the others had covered the sound of the side door being opened, and the stew of energy in the air meant that her own ability to pick out signatures was somewhat lessened. And all right, maybe she had been a little more lost in her own head than she ought to have been. Hiei and Amber notwithstanding, she ought to have been paying better attention.

"Aren't you supposed to let someone know before you wander away?" he asked, stepping lightly off the porch.

"I'm pretty sure Hiei's out here somewhere, and Amber's probably up on the roof," she replied, shrugging uneasily after a moment. "I wasn't leaving, either. It was just... noisy. I needed some space."

There was _just_ enough ambient moonlight for her to make out his amused smile as he ducked under the hanging branches of the mulberry. It made her heart do a small flip; it just wasn't fair how damn attractive he was...

"They are a rambunctious lot, aren't they?" he said after a moment, wincing slightly as more laughter cut into the growing night. "I can understanding wanting to take a break."

She managed a small, rueful smile and nodded, then turned back to looking out over the garden. It didn't make her any less aware of him when he stepped up behind her, very gently encroaching on her personal space. She wanted it, wanted him to be there. And yet...

And yet.

"...this is about as private as it's going to get?" he murmured, his mouth close to her ear.

She shivered a little at the feel of his breath against her skin, then nodded. Lightly he slid his arm around her shoulders, tucking himself closer to her in a way that was not _entirely_ platonic. Too close to be friends, but just enough distance to avoid implying full intimacy.

It confused her. Trying to figure out what he wanted, trying match it to what _she_ wanted... She had to say something, but what? Was it the sort of conversation one jumped into, or eased into? Out here, shadowed and sheltered by the tree, was about as private as it was libel to get for a Ningenkai trip, so perhaps it ought to wait?

"Do you know if they do all the landscaping themselves?" he asked in a more normal, relaxed tone.

Casual conversation. As if he wasn't dealing with the sort of conflicted, confusing thoughts she was. And well, perhaps he wasn't. He seemed to _know_ what he wanted, which was a far cry from her...

"I think so. Shizuru said that it was her mother's pet project, and after she passed, Shizuru did her best to keep up with it. It's only been within the past few years and some that she's had help with it. I know Rin loves the garden..." Kimiko gave him a tiny smile. "She tries to tell me all about it the rare times I've come. I'm afraid most of it goes right over my head, however."

"She is quite enthusiastic," Kurama agreed, amusement lacing his tone. "I expect at some point she'll go off on her own plant discovering journey, whether her family wants her to or not."

Kimiko nodded, resisting the subtle pull he was exuding, trying to get her to step a little closer to him. She wanted to, but was it because _she_ wanted it, or he did?

"How did work in the dojo go?" he asked presently, as the silence gained a hint of tension.

"It went," she sighed a little. "It's just one more project to add to my list when we get back. But I think if we can make deliberate doors instead of accidental ones, that'll be better. I know Kazuma would like to show Keiko where he goes... I'm actually kind of surprised he's managed to keep it vague as long as he has."

It made her shake her head a little; a convoluted series of stories was never more in evidence than here, but Keiko was about as normal as a human could be. Which, honestly, was probably for the best; both Kazuma _and_ Shizuru needed someone to bring them back down to earth.

"Work for some unspecified lord?"

"Mm... I think? I don't know who's in charge around here, but I think that's how it's been passed off when Kazuma and whoever he's with at the time abruptly vanishes. Whether Keiko _really_ believes it or not, I'm not sure. Yuu's so bad at censoring himself that she probably knows, but goes along with it... Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"You've never told your family about your... nature, have you?"

She felt him go still, and a glance up confirmed that he was surprised by the question.

"No," he replied after a long moment, caution in his voice. "What brought this about?"

"Just..." After a moment of her own, she turned to face him, stepping out of his hold and resting a hand against the tree. She needed a little distance from him, just trying to piece together her thoughts, and the feel of the bark helped steady her. "You confuse me. I don't think this is how friends are supposed to act, or be. You let me talk, but you keep your own answers as short as you can. You kiss me, and I _like_ it, but I've never known friends to kiss like that, and I've _watched_ friends well enough, even if I've barely made any."

He just watched her, his expression so carefully neutral; she gestured slightly, a sound that was something between a laugh and a scoff slipping out.

"This. You do _this_. I don't know what you _want_ , Kurama. I don't know why you came with us, I don't... I don't _understand_ why you came back to me. And you don't _tell me_. You're four or five steps ahead, and I'm just sort of stumbling along, trying not to trip on my own two feet!"

He was tense, but it wasn't the sort of tense she could _read_ , which just made her feel more anxious, more frustrated with the situation. He was so perfectly controlled, a placid that was both enticing and terrifying, and so impossible for her to understand.

"Is it so hard to believe that I came back to you because you are who you are?" he asked finally.

His tone carried a strange note in it. Hurt? Maybe... Or was it wariness? Either way, as much as it might hurt him, she could only give him the truth.

"Yes. And as much as I'd _love_ to believe you came back just for me, I'm not... I can't do that."

She wished she could be innocently naïve; then she wouldn't have to struggle with wondering at his sincerity, what his long silences might mean, what he thought when she caught him looking at her... What he thought in the moment, in point of fact. She could still read nothing from him.

"Can't you just... lay things out plainly?" she asked, her tone undeniably pleading. "Stop trying to _seduce_ me, and just... If you want to kiss me, _tell me_. I like kissing you! I like being kissed _by_ you! I _don't_ like feeling off-balance like this!"

It was a struggle to keep her voice from rising, but she knew the minute it did, one or the other guardian would be there; the fact that she _could_ now sense Hiei, entirely too close overhead in the tree meant that he'd taken notice, and was one wrong word away from preparing to fight Kurama.

Kurama who was just standing there, letting her words pour over him, and showing little sign that they affected him.

She wanted to turn, to run and not look back rather than bear this thick, terrifying silence. But she needed to hear him say something. _Anything_ , at this point.

"Please, just... tell me what you want..."

He let out a long, slow breath. One hand came up to rake through his hair, disheveling it, and after a moment he half-turned away, to look out over the garden and grounds as he tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"You," he said finally. "Kimiko, I met you, and the first thing you did was surprise me."

She bit her tongue to keep from pointing out that he'd jumped into _her_ tower; he'd let her prattle and get the words out, now she had to return the favor. It was hard to stay still, to stay quiet when anxiety made her tremble, but damned if she wouldn't give it her best shot.

"I decided to return even before I seduced the information of your heritage from you," he continued, still not looking at her. "And while we did not necessarily have the time requisite to develop more of a bond, what fine threads we created _did_ draw me back. Because you are who you are, and there is simply something about you that calls to me."

He turned then, and what she saw in his eyes had her back up until she had her spine firmly against the tree. Kimiko could honestly say she'd never seen such raw desire from anyone, and it was, in all honesty, rather terrifying. But as she was drawn into those eyes, glittering in the dappled shadows, she saw more than just desire; affection, exasperation, even a moderate amount of pain. He had loosened his controlled posture, and she got the sense that he was holding himself back from what he wanted in an effort to keep _her_ calm.

After a moment, she licked her lips nervously, clenching her hands in the sleeves of her outfit.

"What do you want, right now?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"To hold you. But," and a fleeting smile crossed his lips, somewhat cynical, "not in a chaste manner, no. Something I am not quite sure watching eyes would approve of, were you to allow it." Then after a pause, as the intensity of the emotions scaled back down to something that was not quite so scary, "What do _you_ want, Kimiko?"

"Right now, or just in general?"

The comment popped out before she could stop it, and she flushed, bringing her hands up to hide her face; of course she turned to Yusuke's standard smartassery. Sometimes it was the only way she could protect herself.

He smiled slightly, genuine amusement, and inclined his head slightly. Well, at least he wasn't offended...

"Right now, Kimiko, what do you want from me? To leave? To stay? To..."

His hand shifted slightly, started to reach out, then drew back; he was no longer encroaching on her space, and she felt that he was being as honest as possible. Longing was flickering in his eyes, and something soft and warm, but those emotions were tempered by caution, wariness... he seemed braced for rejection.

"I do... want you to stay," she said haltingly. Then, after a moment she glanced up; she couldn't _see_ Hiei, but she knew he was there. "Hiei, go away for a little while?"

There was a faint, almost soundless snort from overhead; if he left or not she couldn't actually tell, but her sense of him diminished as though he had. It was an illusion of privacy, but it was better than nothing, and Kimiko knew that if she abandoned the conversation now, she'd never make her way back to it.

"Protective?" Kurama asked, his tone somewhere between amused and resigned.

"Sometimes I think _he_ thinks I'm another Yukina," and Kimiko offered a shy smile, before sobering. "I mean it though, Kurama. I can read people better now that I've had practice, but you keep confusing me. You're giving me courting behavior... just _own_ it, instead of trying to pass it off as friendship."

"You don't want to be courted," he said.

Kimiko shook her head slightly, stepping forward; while she was still nervous, she had better control now, and she wanted to at least hold his hand. That he let her made something inside loosen a little.

"It's not that I don't want it, it's more..."

She frowned a little, trying to find the right words to articulate what she wanted to say.

"I suppose it's more that I need a type of honesty that comes difficult to everyone," she finally said. "I need people who see _me_ before they see my father, my brother, my power; before they see what _they_ can have if they give me what they think of as affection. I want them to see me... I suppose like I see me."

The hand holding hers tightened briefly.

"How _do_ you see yourself?" he asked.

"Unflatteringly, I admit," and she sighed a little, shifting slightly closer to him so that she could rest her head against his shoulder some. "I just... I don't want an _idealized_ version of me. I'm a flawed person, well behind where I ought to be. I _lead_ with those, I don't hide them." Kimiko glanced up, and it was her turn to smile cynically. "I know there's mitigating circumstances, but still. See _me_ , Kurama, not who you _want_ me to be."

* * *

Kurama looked down those few inches into amethyst-colored eyes, and suppressed a sigh. No doubt some of this lack of self-worth came from twenty years as a prisoner, but more of it had to come from simply starting well behind Yusuke and feeling as though she would never catch up.

It would be so much _easier_ if he could scoop her up, but she was poised so tensely, ready to bolt if he startled her, even if she herself didn't entirely realize it. And he doubted Hiei had even slightly moved, despite the diminished energy sense.

"Would you like to know how I see you?" he asked after a moment.

"Does it matter?"

Frankness... he could see how that sort of blunt honesty, as much a weapon as defense, would give people the idea that she didn't want their attention. The fact that she meant the question honestly, with no bite to her words, didn't prevent the words from being hurtful themselves.

"It does to me," he replied, lifting his free hand to delicately cup her cheek. "You don't _know_ how I see you, Kimiko, whether it's ideal or not. And you just admitted seeing _yourself_ in an unflattering light."

She didn't flinch at his touch, but she didn't lean in either; her expression was somewhere between wary and curious, however, and after a moment she nodded.

"You're a tree," he said simply. "You're still growing into yourself, and that takes time. Your growth may have been stunted by a lack of proper care, but from when I saw you last, to as I see you now, you _have_ grown. And you will continue to grow, now properly tended to and shaped by the people around you. Some of that growth is not flattering, perhaps, but it is still part of the _whole_ of who you are."

He hadn't moved his hand, and the more he spoke, the more she leaned into his touch. It was moderately encouraging, at least.

"You are not perfect; no living being is. It's both your strengths and your faults that I enjoy, Kimiko, not just the one. You have gained a tremendous amount of knowledge in the past decades, and you can, with only mild effort, contend with the prince of Reikai. That takes more subtle skill than you might think, considering the balances of power _in_ Reikai." He was quiet for a moment, then moved a careful step closer, to kiss her forehead. Not even remotely what he _wanted_ to kiss, but the started look was worth it. "Yes, Kimiko, I do wish to court you. But it's not that _I_ wish it... It's that _you_ do."

He thought—hoped—that she did. He had admittedly been pressing his luck with the thought that if _he_ did, _she_ would realize it as well. It was no wonder she was confused; saying one thing but doing another was hardly fair to her.

"Why?"

He had to smile a little.

"Because I respect you," he said simply. "Who you are now, and who you could be. I care about your opinion, and I do not wish to insult _or_ confuse you. I apologize for doing so."

She gave him a slightly skeptical look, and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Also Lord Raizen would undoubtedly eat me if there was even a _hint_ of coercion. Your brother would probably help."

Kimiko tried to keep a serious face, but after a moment a lopsided smile crossed her face.

"True," she nodded a little, then tipped her head a little more into his palm. "I think you might be over-estimating me a bit, but... I think I'd like it if you wanted to pay court. You just..."

"Have to be clear," he finished.

She nodded, and he felt a small bit of tension drain out of her. After a moment more, he nodded slightly himself.

"In the interest of being clear, my lady, may I pay court to you?"

Kimiko blinked at him, then huffed out a faintly amused sound.

"Only if you don't call me 'my lady' again," she said, her tone just slightly warning. Then it softened, _she_ softened, moving that last step until she could loosely drape her arms around his waist. "I would be happy if you paid court to me, Kurama."

He didn't have to think twice about wrapping her in his embrace, even as he spared a moment to wish they were actually alone. He nuzzled softly at the top of her head, and she relaxed slowly against him.

"May I-"

"Would y-"

They stopped; she giggled into his shoulder after a moment, and Kurama couldn't help but smile softly in his own amusement.

"You first," he said, leaning back slightly to get a better look at her face.

"I think I want to go back to Makai in the morning. Would you like to come with me? We could have a bit more... privacy. To talk."

The way her eyes flickered, he thought perhaps it was less about talking and more about the privacy; he nodded after a moment. There _was_ still at least one topic to discuss in regards to courting, after all.

"I need to find someone to take a letter to my family, but after that, I would be quite happy to return with you."

She smiled a little, nodding.

"Now you."

He smiled a little.

"Might I kiss you?"

"...I think I'd like that very much."


	6. Six

Six

Kimiko's plans were immediately thrown out the window the minute she arrived back in Tourin palace. What she'd _wanted_ to do was have a chance to take a long bath and clear her mind, sort of prepare herself to talk to her father about the abrupt shift in status from just testing out friendship to acknowledging Kurama's wish to court her, and her own acceptance of the matter. To think about where things would go if she let herself get carried away by feelings that didn't _quite_ fall under the heading of friend that she had wanted to adhere to, even if Kurama had been pushing.

Raizen blowing a small hole in one of the outer training yards tabled this; the hole might've been small, but the power shook the ground. Immediately she turned to Kurama, catching his arm before he could take more than a step away from the still-open portal.

"Go back, get Yusuke. Something's wrong."

Kurama looked from her, in the direction of Raizen, then back; worry crossed his face briefly, but she squeezed his arm lightly.

"Please."

Hokushin, having crossed only moments after, was already halfway to the yard where Raizen's furious power was emanating. Kurama pressed his lips together briefly, then nodded with a small sigh.

"Be careful," he said quietly, lightly stroking her cheek.

"It's not _me_ that you need to worry about, but," she smiled a little, "I appreciate it. Hurry, please, before To'o closes the portal."

His kissed her briefly, then turned and stepped back through the portal as Amber stepped out. She blinked, glancing from Kimiko to the portal, then towards the training yards. Blue eyes widened fractionally, and she shifted to her demon form, fire trailing down her back where her hair had been.

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded a little, turning herself to head for the yard. "Something _big_ is wrong, I agree."

"...Prince Koenma's here too," Amber said, falling into line at her shoulder.

Kimiko stumbled slightly, then turned to look at her guardian.

"We were gone _one day_!" she exclaimed.

"It only takes a few hours, my lady."

Kimiko grimaced; she couldn't argue with that...

"Is Koenma near Father?"

"...no."

"Okay. You go to Koenma, make sure he's all right. _Stay_ with him until I come. I'll try and talk Father down."

"Be careful, Lady Kimiko," Amber said, even as she turned to enter the palace. "In his rage, he might forget some of your needs."

Involuntarily, Kimiko flicked a glance up at the spread sunshade; if it happened, she would just have to deal with it. She suspected that her mind would be more occupied with easing Raizen's temper than the sky...

Another explosion made her stumble, but she caught herself quickly and hurried on. Raizen, for all he was famed as fierce and fearsome, rarely exuded even a fraction of his true power. This was more than a fraction, and the fact that he was blowing things up didn't bode well for anyone.

The yard where he was, was pockmarked with holes; most of them were tiny, belying the power of the furious, white-haired demon who stood in the middle, not even breathing heavily from his exertions. Hokushin was standing well back, radiating caution and concern, and a decided unwillingness to get between his king and the release of his temper. Considering how many years he'd been with Raizen, Kimiko found herself worrying more; Hokushin could take a great deal of punishment...

She took in a small breath, then stepped into the yard, skirting holes and rocks, spinning a shield of lavender energy around herself, just in case Raizen _did_ forget himself. She trusted her father, but he could hardly control where debris from his attacks would land.

He spun towards her with a snarl before she was halfway there, and despite her trust in him, she had to work to keep from flinching; she couldn't quite keep from freezing, however.

"You're _not_ going," he snarled, staring her down.

"Not what? Not why?" Kimiko asked, confused. "What's going on, Father?"

"Agree with me," he snapped. "You're not going!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," she retorted, hands tightening on her shade. "You know I won't do that."

Power rose rapidly around him, and it was hard to stand her ground; if he loosed even a small bit of that, her shield would shatter, and she wouldn't just go into the wall. She'd go through it. But she wasn't about to turn and run either; the mood he was in, he'd follow, probably leap to the attack without thinking. Remorse _later_ would do her little good in the moment.

So she stood there, hands tight on the shade handle, and did her best to stare him down.

"Tell me what's going on, Father," she said, and if her voice trembled a little, well, he was scaring her. She'd never seen him so adamant before. "Let _me_ decide what I will and won't do."

He turned away abruptly, and launched several energy balls at the far wall, ground, and even up into the sky. She tipped her shade a little to help dampen the blinding light of impact, and tried not to swear when several large chunks of rock tore through the cloth.

"It doesn't matter, because you're not going," he replied once the echoes had died away.

"That's not your decision to make," she retorted. "I'm full adult, and I can make my own choices."

"Not this one."

It was said in that absolutely final tone... but for once, Kimiko wasn't going to sit back and let him have the last word on the subject.

"Whatever it is, if I want to, you can't stop me," she said, putting her own vocal stomp into the words. "Not unless you're going to lock me up."

It was a low, underhanded blow,and she saw her father actually flinch at the idea. Carefully, wary of setting him off again, she approached until she could put her hand on his arm.

"I may not be as strong as Yusuke, but I'm not weak, or helpless, Father," she said gently. " _Tell me_ , and let me make my own decisions."

He didn't want to. Not even slightly. And he wasn't hiding this either; Kimiko could read frustration and reluctance both in his expression. But the sticking point was ever the same; he regretted her twenty years locked away, and could no more do that to her than he could bring back her mother.

"It has something to do with Koenma, doesn't it?"

Raizen growled a little, but it had lost a good bit of heart. He was still upset, still very willing to blow something up, but it was that sort of defensive upset that she understood. She was just the same, after all.

"...there's a new set of treaty terms that the boy brought," Raizen finally said, his words short and clipped. "King Enma wants to meet you."

She blinked, and tipped her head a little.

"And this upset you?"

"I don't _trust_ him," Raizen snapped. "I don't want you going."

Kimiko sighed, and shifted her hold on the shade so that she could briefly run her hand through her hair.

"He sends _his_ son here," she pointed out. "Koenma may ditch his guards at the borders, but he still comes."

"That's not the point."

"That's _part of_ the point. King Enma either thinks you won't let anything harm his son, or he thinks you _will_ , which would give him an excuse to start a fight," she said patiently. "Me refusing to go might _also_ start the fight, considering how rude he decides to find it."

"It's not happening," Raizen growled.

She just sighed, and patted his arm lightly.

"Kurama's going to bring Yusuke back, and you two can fight over who's going to come with me," she said, shaking her head slightly. "And when you're done, we can all play round-robin-arguments until we can find a compromise."

Raizen grumbled, and she smiled sweetly at her father, then stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going inside; you've probably scared Koenma witless with this reaction, and it won't hurt to show him a non-threatening face."

"You're not going," he muttered.

"We'll talk about it after Yusuke comes home."

She was fairly sure Yusuke would side with Raizen; probably Kurama too, all things considered. So it would be an interesting, intense sort of argument.

She turned away and walked carefully out of the courtyard, which resumed being blown up as soon as she was clear. Rolling her eyes in resigned amusement, Kimiko went into the palace, and set about tracking Amber. It would have been easier to track Koenma, but he only gave off the tiniest traces of energy, and those were easily overwhelmed; with her father throwing a fit outside, his power had obliterated almost everyone else's. The wise were lying low to avoid getting his anger turned on them...

She found Amber right where she thought, and the fire demon had a very bemused expression on her face. She had shifted back in deference to the library being a 'no fire' zone, but there was no sign of the Reikai prince.

Instead, sitting with Tensei on a wide ledge was a toddler, dressed in Koenma's typical blue and brown. The toddler looked up when Tensei did, and Kimiko blinked. Repeatedly. Those eyes were much too old for the face, and she had met them far too often to mistake them.

"...Ko...enma?"

Tensei, hearing her, turned away from staring out the window and bounded gleefully to her; reflex had her catch him as he jumped onto her, but she remained staring at the now clearly embarrassed _toddler form_ of Koenma. Of all things she might have expected, him being capable of transformation was certainly not one of them.

"...I thought you would be away for a while longer," he mumbled, half-hiding under his hat.

She just stared, and tried to find words for several long minutes before finding and sinking into a chair, absently patting Tensei.

"With all due respect, _what the actual fuck_?" she finally said.

"I panicked?" Koenma said weakly. "It's not easy maintaining that form, but no one really... _respects_ this one when I go out. Your father's temper shorted out my concentration..."

"Ooookaaaaayyy..." She just stared, absently noting the wince as another of her father's energy strikes rattled the palace. "I've seen some weird shit in this world, but I have to admit, you're kind of taking the cake right now. Precisely _what_ is going on?"

"Grampa's maaad~" Tensei said, sounding almost maliciously cheerful.

"Yes,I figured that much out kitten," she replied, lightly poking the boy in his ribs. "Hush, please."

Koenma shifted, clearly feeling awkward; Tensei only purred and snuggled into her hold.

"Father's scribes finished with the new draft early, and there's been some... tension all over the palace, so I thought I'd come deliver them. But you were gone, so I... had to hand them to Raizen directly."

"You didn't read them first?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... no? I never do. They're sealed..."

"Koenma, _I_ read them before I deliver them to Father," she pointed out, torn between sympathy and exasperation. "Last time we were in the library together, that's what I was doing! Working the treaty over so that _I_ knew what he was going to get tetchy about. I certainly wouldn't care if you'd read them, nor would he! Do you read what gets sent _back_?"

"...no," he said a little mournfully. "I pass them onto my father's advisers, and that's the end of my involvement."

Exasperation won, and Kimiko sighed a little. Now she understood a little why it felt like she was dealing with a younger brother when she talked to Koenma. Yusuke and Koenma's reactions to one another _also_ made more sense, viewed through this new information.

It would have been funny if it hadn't ended with this sort of result, actually.

"Okay. Well. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I didn't even realize what I'd delivered upset him until he started doing...that," and Koenma gestured slightly as the shelves trembled from a perfectly timed explosion. "When I...reverted, I thought it best to stay hidden. And then Tensei found me..."

"Ko'ma's my size now," Tensei interjected, with a very feline grin.

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that."

Kimiko sighed faintly again and frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay, so your father apparently wants me to make a visit to Reikai," she finally said. "Father is dead set against it, and sort of throwing a fit because he knows I actually do have to go. I'll probably spend several days arguing with him about the number of people I'll be bringing... How many guards are you _supposed_ to arrive with?"

"Half a dozen," Koenma admitted, looking down at his feet.

"...how do you ditch six people?"

"Carefully," He said a little glumly. "It takes more effort each time."

" _Why_ do you ditch six people?"

He looked uncomfortable again, and after a minute Kimiko shook her head a little.

"Never mind. Six I can probably work with. Amber's definitely going to be one, and no doubt the monks will fill in as needed. Convincing Yusuke to stay behind should be a special brand of nuts... I'll get Yukina's help for that. Ten, where's Yukina?"

"Mama's in the ward."

"...who got hurt?"

"Lots!" the demon child said with a small giggle.

"Right," and Kimiko ran a hand through her hair. "Okay... Koenma, Amber's gonna stick with you, but it might be best if you tried to concentrate on staying in your older form. You're marginally less helpless looking. Either stay _here,_ or in your rooms, and when I've spoken to Yukina, I'll come back and we can figure out just how this is going to work..."

* * *

The tunnel had closed before Kurama reached the exit, much to his annoyance; he hadn't wanted to leave Kimiko alone in the first place, but he hadn't seen fear in her face, only determination. It made him wonder if she realized that it took a special sort of bravery to not fear the immense power at her father's disposal.

He was good at slipping between the worlds, but with the work Kimiko had done on the Kuwabara dojo, tracking it specifically was not a simple task. Having only a mild familiarity with the place, he decided it would be easier, faster, to find a different exit.

The ground he popped out on, much to his dismay, was a place between Edo and Heian-kyo. Seeing Tohotsu-afumi was nice, a place he wanted to show Kimiko some day, but right now it just told him that he was two days out from Heian-kyo, and was libel to miss Yusuke entirely if he didn't hurry. Not to mention whatever time had been lost during his search in the pseudospace to _find_ another exit point.

He almost wished that he'd stayed anyways; it would have been beneficial to learn what sort of situation he was leaving her to. He wasn't entirely certain that letting Yusuke know Raizen was in a bad mood would convince the other man to get back to Makai... especially if he learned that Kimiko was there, already working on it.

But she had used a tone of command that he'd never heard from her before, and it had been startling enough that he'd agreed without much protest.

Kurama sighed at himself as he picked a path through the trees, trying to cut his travel time down by going in as straight a line as possible. So much yet that he admittedly still didn't know. A pity there wasn't an easier way to go about this, but portals between realms were not even slightly his skillset.

And of course, a human body required rest, food; he could push himself quite hard, but if he didn't take care, collapsing would just make things worse. It wasn't the first time he wished he could have returned to his old form... He suspected it wouldn't be the last.

After a moment, Kurama pushed the desire from his mind, and pushed himself a little harder; the sooner he found Yusuke, the sooner they _all_ would find out what was going on.

* * *

"Shame Sis decided to miss this," Yusuke said idly as he browsed the upper-class shops. "Who knew there was gonna be a festival going on?"

Picking out the right present for mate, sister, and adopted child was going fairly slow because of the festivities, really. He'd managed to find a replacement fan only by luck, and was guarding it rather zealously as he looked through the other items on display; most of the carved knickknacks were just too _plain_ , however.

After paying and electing to go somewhere else to try and find something, Yusuke wandered a little aimlessly; something felt _off_ around here, something he had felt before, but he couldn't place precisely what it was.

"Hey, To'o?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What's with the air here? Somethin fees weird."

"...there are a number of muted energy signatures in the area," To'o said after a moment. "Not all demonic, however. I believe there are apparitions from Reikai mingling with the humans."

"Enough of em to make this much difference?" Yusuke asked skeptically. "What, do they not have festivals in Reikai or something?"

"There may be something of significance in the area," To'o replied with a small shrug and a frown. "We should take care, however. Considering the level of tension between the two worlds at the moment, any overtly negative action could cause more trouble than it's worth."

"Uh huh..."

Yusuke lifted a hand slightly, and didn't look back when he sensed Hiei appearing at his side.

"Hiei, how many people here are human?"

The short demon snorted a little.

"Enough that if the animosity grows much more, there's bound to be a slaughter."

"...well damn."

Yusuke knew what his sister would say if she were there; it was their duty to prevent such a thing from happening, and not just because they were in the process of trying to negotiate a peace with Reikai. Humans had their fair share of spiritual energy, but not _all_ of them had power, and it was the job of the powerful to protect the powerless.

He scratched his head a little and sighed in aggravation. They had to stick around to make sure nothing exploded in new and undeserving ways, but at the same time, he _really_ didn't want to. Because no doubt if a fight _did_ break out _he_ was going to cause some of those explosions.

"Any way to tell which ones are hostile, and which ones are just visitors?" he asked.

"Wait."

Hiei vanished, and Yusuke knew he was seeking out the highest point to get the best vantage for his Jagan. Only too late did he stop to think that this act in itself might trigger an angry reaction; sure enough, not two minutes after Hiei vanished, someone threw an energy bomb into the middle of a mixed group of humans and demons.

"Ah fuck..."

It was almost amazing how fast it degenerated from there; demons lashed out with powers and punches as Reikai apparitions did the same. Humans without powers were caught in the middle, panicked and screaming; some ran, some picked up the nearest object they had to start laying about, some froze and were summarily made a moot point. Several festival lamps were broken and in short order there was fire added to everything else.

Yusuke just stared in mild shock; a good fight he could get behind, but this? What the fuck was _this_?

It was a child that snapped him out of it, in danger of getting crushed in the rushed of bodies. He snapped in, scooping her and a sibling out of the crowd, then back out, pushing the children to a more clear side-street. Kids and those who were looking for a way out, he dragged them out, not inclined to bother with stopping the idiots who _wanted_ to kill each other.

As a Reikai soldier—his kimono disguise having bent rent away in the fighting—turned to attack the nearest thing, Yusuke put himself solidly in the way, throwing the man back with a hard kick to the gut. The screaming toddler he swept up, and bounded up to a roof with, looking around for a safe place.

"This is fucked up," he muttered, looking around in frustration.

"At least a quarter of the city in on fire, my lord," To'o said, landing nearby with two children of his own. "We need to leave."

"We're not leaving this place til we can get the assholes to take things outta here," Yusuke snapped. "Pops and Sis both would let us have it, and you damn well know that!"

"We cannot save everyone," To'o began.

"We don't _have_ to. But we're not leaving the kids to fend for themselves in this bullshit!"

Yusuke looked around, seeking a spot that might _not_ be on fire. Then he pointed.

"That district. What is it?"

"Storage," Hiei said from where he stood, watching the fight with a faintly contemptuous expression. "Uninteresting to anyone fighting."

"Right. Any of those buildings empty?"

"Lord Yusuke-"

"Unless you're offerin ta help, _shut it_ ," Yusuke snarled. "We're getting these kids out of the way and that's _final_."

"That one," Hiei pointed somewhat off to the left.

"Right. I don't care about the adults, but pull any kids out that look like they need it," Yusuke ordered. "Bring em there. To'o, get back to Makai, and _bring me help_."

He didn't give the monk time to argue; he dumped the toddler on Hiei who looked mildly annoyed but held them, snatched the two kids from To'o, and bounded off across the roofs towards the empty warehouse building.

* * *

Kurama found Heian-kyo in more than a mild amount of flames, stopping short well clear of whatever disaster had befallen the capital city of Nippon. He could easily hear and sense the fightng between demons and... he didn't recognize the other major energy signatures. They weren't _human_ , though, that much was for certain.

He found a gap in the wall and slipped in, then made his way to the rooftops; more than a few buildings had burned to the ground, or been otherwise destroyed, and the fighting was in thick pockets. Some humans were involved, wearing the armor of soldiers and guards, but it seemed that most of the fighting was taking place between demons and those beings that only _looked_ human.

Apparitions from Reikai, maybe?

Kurama pressed his lips together tightly; this was the precise thing Kimiko had been worrying about. Humans being caught in the middle of fights between demons and others, being slaughtered without care or remorse.

But who did he help, and who did he harm?

And where, for that matter, was Yusuke?

" _Kurama!_ "

His head snapped up, and he turned, reaching for a seed on reflex alone; the fact that _there_ was Yusuke didn't do much to alleviate his concerns.

"Man, I don't know what you're doing here, but you have perfect timing," Yusuke said, briefly bracing his hands on his knees as he panted for breath. "You cool with guarding kids we pull out of this mess til To'o can get his ass back here with some of the other monks?"

"You're rescuing children?"

"Fuck yeah. It's not their fault this shit happened. Figure the least we can do is give them a safe spot to wait til everything blows over. I've got Hiei watchin em right now, but he's a scary bastard, and you're...well, okay, you _look_ scary right now, but you're not so overtly scary? Inhuman?"

There weren't many available options in the moment; Yusuke was too caught up with what was happening here to consider his sire's temper, and Kurama could not, in good conscience, leave these people to suffer. Not just _his_ conscience, but he had a sneaking suspicion of how Kimiko would take the idea of him trying to drag Yusuke out of this.

Sighing internally, he nodded, and followed Yusuke to the warehouse where a dozen children were in various states of distress. Hiei's scowl was certainly not helping _anything,_ and Yusuke was quick to pull him back out into the fray.

Kurama looked at the children, then sighed aloud, and started pulling various seeds from his hair; some for soothing, some to tend injuries, and he went around, using his calmest, quiet voice to soothe as many children as he could.

The explosion that rocked the ground did nothing to help him, and he spared a brief moment to wonder just what had been blown up. Hopefully not the palace; they would _never_ hear the end of it if Yusuke blew up the seat of Nippon...

Giving the children small bunches of calming flowers to hold at least helped to curb the wailing down, and as Yusuke and Hiei both brought more—the three-eyed demon looking _very_ put out at having to carry children over stabbing idiots—Kurama found himself semi-delegating certain tasks to the older ones. Keeping the smaller children quiet and in one place, for example, so he could seed the exterior of the warehouse with plants that would let him know if someone with lethal intent approached.

It was all too easy to lose track of time, and just from the irritated noises Yusuke was making whenever he brought more children in, the fighting was growing, not shrinking.

Fortunately, after what Kurama thought was five hours, To'o returned with a dozen of his fellow monks. Three joined Kurama in guarding the warehouse, though they were not necessarily adept at caring for the children, while the rest took orders from Yusuke and departed quickly throughout the city.

Yusuke himself dropped against a wall with a tired sigh, wiping soot and ash from his face.

"What started this?" Kurama asked, swiftly growing a plum and handing it to his friend.

"Fuck all if I know," he groaned a little, taking bite out of the fruit and grimacing. "I mean, it might kind of be my fault, but this shit was poised to start way before I noticed it... Hell, I don't even know if it was those Reikai bastards, or another demon, or _what_!"

"...sounds convoluted," Kurama replied, sitting down next to him. "How could it be your fault if you didn't throw the first punch?"

"...cause I told Hiei to find out just how many people were bein hostile. Someone must've sensed his Jagan and decided to start the party."

In that context, it was entirely too probable that someone _would_ try to blame Yusuke, even though he had undoubtedly been acting with protection in mind.

"The hell brings you back here anyways? Thought you and Sis had shit to talk about."

"Ah..." Kurama shook his head a little. "We returned, and your father's mood was less than pleased."

"Yeah?" Yusuke blinked a little, finished off the plum, then scratched his head. "Oh, right To'o did say somethin about that. I wasn't really listening..."

"It sounded and felt rather like he was causing a great deal of exterior damage," he said cautiously. "Kimiko said I should return here and get you."

"Well shit," Yusuke muttered in exasperation. "And now I'm stuck here, cause you know what she'd do if she found out we abandoned this place to the fight?"

"I can guess," and Kurama couldn't help but smile. "Though it would probably be more colorful than my own imagination can supply."

Yusuke snorted, grinning wryly despite the tense situation.

"Hopefully it's less serious than it sounds, cause there's not a chance we're getting out of this one easily. Too bad we can't get Pops through, actually... him and his power level would probably scare everyone away..." and he snickered a little, even as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"That would probably end unfortunately, but it is pleasant to think about," Kurama replied, getting up after a moment as well.

"Innit just? Look, the monks'll have this place locked down good, and I think you can do more out in the fray, so you comin?"

Kurama spared a moment to wish that Kimiko could be there as well,then tucked the thought away and nodded. Yusuke thumped him companionably on the shoulder, and together they returned to the burning midnight air, looking to rescue as many non-combatants as they possible could.

* * *

It took three days before the fighting was quelled. Yusuke wanted to break the head or heads of whoever started it, but he still didn't know what asshole had thrown that first energy bomb, or even where they'd really been aiming. Had those first victims been premeditated, or just random? Hell, had _he_ been the target?

There was literally no way of knowing and it was frustrating as hell. What he _did_ know—rather, what he heavily suspected—was that demons were going to get the blame for the entire thing. Given that most of the demons had been killed in the fighting, and the Reikai bastards had all scattered once they'd realized the fighting was done, there wasn't really anything to do but help pick up the worst of the mess.

He would have pulled a hard pass on that—repair work was anything _but_ his skill—except it wasn't just Kimiko that would have chewed him out for it. Yukina didn't _really_ scold, but she had that look... Hell, the idea of getting that look was what had _Hiei_ helping too; neither of them were terribly enthused, but better to do the work now and say they'd done all they could sincerely.

Yukina always knew when they weren't.

The monks would do what they were told, but most of them seemed less than pleased to be working alongside the humans that were occasionally their prey; Yusuke had to threaten a couple of them to make them work properly.

Kurama, at least, seemed inclined towards being as helpful as he could. Yusuke had needed to make him _stop_ being helpful so he could take care of himself. While he as fairly sure it wasn't pure altruism—more like the faster shit got done, the sooner Kurama could go back to Kimiko—it was nice to have to not argue with someone about doing things.

It took a further three days to reunite most of the rescued kids and teens with what was left of their families, and then another four before Yusuke felt they had done all they could in terms of heavy lifting and repair work. Only a few places had been his direct fault, but still. Humans needed shelter, and damned if he'd leave them without it.

"Fucking prick-ass bastard," he muttered, trying to scrub off some of the ground in mud in one of the still-standing bathhouses. "If I knew who started that..."

"We'd probably have another body," Kurama interrupted wearily from where he was soaking. "Because you'd have killed him already. Presuming whoever it was isn't already dead."

He glanced sidelong at the redhead and tried not to wince; Kurama might have held a demon's soul, but his body was human. Given that none of the monks seemed to have much skill in caring for children, that had fallen on the heads of the two half-demons, and Kurama had pushed himself harder than Yusuke to ensure that everyone had something to eat, and was able to get _some_ degree of rest.

It showed. Yusuke felt a brief pang of guilt over not trying harder to ensure that Kurama took breaks.

"Yeah, all right," he grumbled a little. "Still would be nice to know."

"Agreed. Someone causing trouble on this scale is not doing it just for fun," Kurama shook his head a little. "The local humans are annoyed and frightened all at once, though I suspect the work we did in repairing as much of Heian-kyo as we could may alleviate some of it."

"We're still gonna get the blame though."

"...very likely."

Yusuke muttered another curse, rinsing off soap and mud.

"Pops is gonna try and down us in the springs at the palace," he grumbled.

"Hopefully not. I think Kimiko and Yukina might protest."

Yusuke snorted a little, and climbed into the soaking tub; Kurama rearranged his longer limbs a little to make it easier, as there was already space taken up by Hiei as well. Hiei was just silent, looking for all the world like he was asleep; Yusuke doubted it heavily, but since the short demon didn't seem inclined towards conversation, he wasn't going to try and drag him into it.

"We're out of here as soon as the soak is done," he said, stifling a yawn. "To'o's roundin up the rest, and they'll go back first..."

"Have you spoken to the captain?"

Yusuke made a face; Captain Hiro Takashi was a man with a stick up his ass, as far as he was concerned. He'd been glaring at them the entire time the reparation work had been going on,no doubt convinced that _they_ were the cause of all the trouble for the past few weeks.

"No, and I'm not gonna," he groused a little. "He'll try and blame it on me, and then _I'd_ get in trouble for hurting the asshole when he tried to arrest me."

Both Hiei and Kurama snorted in amusement; he only shrugged after a moment and sank into the water.

"Didn't even find good gifts before everything went to shit," Yusuke sulked slightly.

"Did you find the fan Yukina wanted?" Kurama asked.

"Forgot I was carrying it, and the damn thing broke."

Despite his clear exhaustion—or perhaps because of it—Kurama laughed softly. Yusuke could hardly let that pass unanswered, so he threw water in the former fox's face.

* * *

Kurama stifled a yawn as he tied the belt of the borrowed robes, his own clothing being far too covered in mud, ash, and blood to keep. He had worked perhaps a little _too_ hard, trying to block out his concern for what might be happening in Makai, but now that they were returning, he found his sluggish energy slowly returning.

Soon, he would find out just what had set Raizen off, and how well Kimiko had calmed her powerful father.

Soon, he would see her again.

They were leaving through the warehouse they'd used to protect the children, mostly because no one really wanted to walk however many miles out of the city that it would take to keep the remaining humans from panicking and jumping to the wrong conclusion.

The monks had gone ahead, while Yusuke and Hiei had been attempting to drown each other in the soaking tub; Kurama had only just managed to avoid being drowned himself, mostly by slipping out while they were occupied.

He wanted to be gone, and fortunately, so did they; despite play, they left within half an hour, passing through the pusedospace to end up in Tourin palace, just as another day was dawing.

It was _eerily_ quiet, and Kurama felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and start to rise. Yusuke muttered something under his breath, and looked around cautiously, prompting Kurama to ready a seed in case he needed to fight.

"Somethin ain't right," Yusuke said after a moment. "...Hiei, go find Yukina; Kurama, check on Sis. I'll see what set Pops off now."

Kurama didn't argue; he didn't want to. Exhaustion was briefly banished by concern as he swiftly followed Hiei into the palace; they split at the living quarters, Hiei making a left while Kurama continued up, seeking the familiar touch of Kimiko's energy.

He couldn't find it.

* * *

Yusuke found his father in short order, sitting in a way he hadn't seen in two decades. Silent. Seething. Absolutely dangerous if the wrong word was said.

"Your sister," Raizen said without preamble, his voice low and deadly, "decided to visit Reikai."


	7. Seven

Seven

She had decided to take as few people as she could get away with; Amber was non-negotiable, of course. Momo, to her surprise, had insisted on coming; playing her body servant, which she absolutely did not need. Kei was one of the monk disciples, who shared a telepathic connection with his identical twin Tomou; she took him in the hopes that he might be able to communicate between worlds, just in case something went wrong.

Between the treaty terms, and whatever had caused To'o to return and gather up monks, she had admittedly slipped out before Raizen had been able to protest, or thrust more people on her.

"Are you _sure_ this was a good idea?" Koenma asked, not for the first time.

"You keep asking that. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I doubt it's _you_ that Raizen will want to take apart..."

She smiled ruefully and sighed a little.

"Oh, he's absolutely going to want to eat me for this, but it was either sneak out while he's not looking, or put up with at least a week of arguing. And then _another_ week when he gets Yusuke involved, if not more. This way is faster, and with luck, I can visit, and then return before he absolutely loses his patience."

At her back, Kei snorted just slightly. She ignored him, shifting the handle of her sunshade to her other shoulder. So maybe she also wanted a chance to _not_ have a hundred people shoved on her whether she liked it or not. She understood and accepted the protective nature of her family most days, but this was... well, it was different. Maybe just this once she wanted to only take who _she_ wanted.

Thus far, Reikai was actually kind of boring; the portal that had been spun up deposited them on a broad, floating stone path. She kept to the middle of it, to avoid being overwhelmed, but caught glimpses of a green land below, and a long, broad river. Overhead she caught glimpses of a sky so blue it was almost unreal, dotted with golden and pink clouds.

For being the land of the dead, it was honestly quite pretty.

Koenma's guard, whoever they were, had caught up to them not more than five minutes out of the portal. They regarded her and her guards with clear animosity; she was quite aware that only Koenma's presence kept them from attacking her on sight.

"It's a week, Koenma. No longer than one of your own visits, and for much the same reason," she continued. "I'm somewhat surprised it took this long for someone to think of asking me to come... Granted, I probably ought to have gotten you to send word, so there might not be a chance to directly meet with King Enma, but at least this way we can say I did come as requested."

Koenma sighed.

"No doubt he will make the time, but please be careful. He's not as... indulgent of attitude as Lord Raizen."

"I'll keep it in mind. Oh, hey, while I'm here, can I wander around whatever passes as a library for you?"

"I'll get you the relevant clearance," he said with a nod. "We're a bit more structured, obviously..."

Kimiko giggled a little; while he'd returned to his toddler form once they had passed through the pseudospace, he still _sounded_ like her friend, right down to the faintly world-weary cynicism that no toddler had the right to possess.

"It'll be interesting to see."

"Once we're there, I'll get you a guide," he said. "I'm going to have to get back to work more or less immediately, unfortunately. You don't mind a Spirit Guide, do you?"

She shrugged slightly.

"As long as they don't get me lost and I end up right where I'm not supposed to be," she said, flicking a glance at the guards around them.

"No, that shouldn't happen. They're young apparitions who guide souls here; most of them are very mellow and even-tempered."

"So theoretically, we should get along fine~"

He sighed a little in response, and silence fell again, allowing her to take in the very _tall_ building they were coming up on. Not that Tourin Palace was _small_ , but she got the sense that the entirety of her father's palace could have easily tucked itself against that wall and had more than enough room for several more.

Oddly, it reminded her that she was going to have to bring up the subject of Kurama's very belated reward for his part in her rescue. Wryly amused, she filed the thought away for later, half-wondering just how he would react to that news.

"Lady Kimiko, Lord Raizen requests you return immediately," Kei said abruptly. "Tomou says he is very angry."

"He can be angry," she said calmly. "I told him in my letter that I would only be gone a week. The fact that he knows to get the message to Tomou means he read it. If Tomou is afraid to tell Father, he can tell Hokushin."

She didn't have to see Kei's expression to know he was moderately put out; the disciple was still untrained enough that she could feel the emotional infliction of his energy.

"It's seven days, Kei. If we're careful, everything will go fine."

* * *

"She left," Raizen said acidly, "while To'o was gathering the monks to help fix what happened in Heian-kyo. According to the messages that Tomou has passed along, Reikai is fine, if a little dull, and she's spent the past two days perusing the library while waiting to see King Enma."

Flummoxed was about the right word for it, and Kurama sat slowly in the chair that had been provided. Yusuke was up and pacing in nothing more than pure frustration, while Hiei occupied a corner of the room, looking bored.

"Who the hell does she have with her?" Yusuke demanded.

"Amber. Momo. Kei."

"What the _hell?!_ Screw this, we're going to get her!"

Kurama frowned a little; he understood and shared Yusuke's aggravation, but he heavily doubted Kimiko would welcome their intervention.

"She plans to stay five more days," Raizen replied, eye narrowing a little at his son. "You know how your sister can get, boy."

Yusuke's insult was pithy, creative, and no doubt something Kimiko would have kicked him for. Kurama had to stifle a smile, somewhat pleased that Yusuke had actually insisted he be there; while worried, he had to admit that there was humor in what he was being allowed to see.

"I don't _care_ what she thinks, after what happened in Heian-kyo, her being there is a _shitty_ idea!"

"But typical," Hiei put in without looking towards them.

Raizen and Yusuke both turned sour looks on the fire demon.

"He is right," Kurama said after a moment.

The sour looks turned to him. The lack of heat to them made him shrug lightly; clearly they both already were working through Kimiko's brand of reasoning. He certainly had.

"No one _invited_ any envoy," Raizen growled a little. "The boy just showed up on his own."

"And so Kimiko reciprocated," Kurama replied, folding his hands in his lap to prevent the older demon from seeing that he was not as calm as he was acting. "Except she took at least two useful people with her to ensure that she would have some form of protection, and the ability to get a message out, should something happen to her."

Yusuke and Raizen made identical sounds of annoyance.

"Given that she went willingly," Kurama paused while Raizen growled, "I doubt she would welcome any interference, or insistence that she return until or unless something happens that requires it. Any overt hostility on your part will be treated as a threat by Reikai, and no doubt anything she _is_ working on would be tabled, as her position would go from guest to hostage."

Raizen growled again, but Yusuke went still and silent. Kurama nodded slightly; he'd expected Raizen had already come to the unpalatable conclusion, but Yusuke was still more of an 'in the moment' type of thinker. And of course if Kimiko was turned into a hostage, they had no guarantee that she would be returned as she was.

"So, you're sayin the only way we'd be justified in going to get her is if shit goes down," Yusuke said after a long, tense minute.

"Basically," Kurama sighed.

"Well _fuck_. Hiei, can _you_ do anything?"

Hiei snorted slightly, an annoyed look briefly crossing his face.

"Reikai has a barrier up. I can see the place she's in, but not her directly."

Yusuke started another round of quiet, but fierce swearing. Kurama couldn't help but agree; what on earth had been going through her mind to make Kimiko go without consulting all of them? Was she trying to prove something? To whom?

It took him a moment to realize Raizen was staring at him; not the heavy, weighted stare of expectation, but a thoughtful one. A considering one.

"Do you think you can break in?"

"No," he shook his head slightly. "Without knowledge of the various barriers, traps, or layout, I would be walking into a blind trap, the sort that could easily get me killed or captured. You'll understand if I wish to avoid either fate."

Raizen nodded a little, seeming more satisfied than anything else. Yusuke scowled.

"I thought you volunteered to get shit from Reikai if Sis asked!" he accused.

"I would. But it would take time. I do not think she considered that when she so adamantly refused to listen," Kurama replied, a small, wry smile crossing his face. "I look prior to leaping. Most of the time, anyways."

To his surprise, Raizen barked out a brief laugh. Yusuke took a minute to recognize the jibe for what it was, then let out an indignant yelp, which only made his father laugh more.

"So all we can do is sit and wait?" Yusuke grumped, arms folded across his chest.

"For the moment, yes."

"Uuugh. Fuck this, I'm going to go blow something up."

Hiei followed as Yusuke stalked out of the room, leaving Kurama alone with Raizen.

"You're not as calm as you look," the older demon observed.

"No. But there is little point in losing my temper over her decision. No doubt she would have made it regardless of any outside intervention."

Raizen's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded after a moment.

"Go," he said, waving a hand lightly. "Start looking into what you can of Reikai's barriers and spells. With the way King Enma's acting, she might need the help in getting out."

Kurama nodded, and got up. The library was the best place to start.

* * *

There was something about King Enma that Kimiko immediately took a disliking to. She hadn't had a favorable impression from the outset, admittedly, but standing in his oversized throne room, a small figure in a large room, being weighed and judged by someone who didn't know her, really brought it home.

Her past three days had been instructive, at least; Botan was a friendly and outgoing Spirit Guide, and she and Amber got along almost entirely too well. Momo, quiet and shy, had elected to remain in the rooms Kimiko had been granted, playing the quiet and dutiful servant. Something was off there, but Kimiko couldn't quite say _what._

The library was huge, and no one monitored it, so she could walk into whatever open section she wished. True, there were closed ones that the pass Koenma had given her couldn't open, but still. Even without those areas, she had found plenty to keep her occupied... and had taken notice of the gaps in the shelves that might have pertained to the time before Enma's direct control over Reikai.

King Enma towered over her, over everyone, and she wondered if this was his natural size, or if he'd made himself grow so large. He was powerful, undeniably so, with that touch of arrogance that she could see in her own father; the right to rule was his, and he wasn't inclined to brook any challenges to it.

But there was something _colder_ about it. Raizen tended to laugh many challengers off; he had little desire to expand his borders, and while he might shout at, and fight with, his friends, it was generally all in good fun. She half-suspected that Enma hadn't even so much as cracked a _smile_ in the past decades, let alone something as carefree as a laugh, and she couldn't help but agree with her brother about him picking a fight to try and gain a foothold of control in Makai.

Was it ruling Reikai that made him like this? Would this happen to Koenma, if his father ever vacated the throne?

The idea raised goosebumps on her skin, though she stifled the shiver. She was not going to let this person intimidate her.

"You are brave, for a small girl," Enma said gravely, his voice _well_ above her head. "My son speaks highly of you."

She bit her tongue on several replies; she couldn't channel her brother here, not when the wrong word could start something much worse than imprisonment.

"It seemed rude to not honor the fact that Koenma comes to us, instead of a lesser envoy," she replied eventually. "As we have been working closely to try and create peace between Reikai and Makai, coming myself was logical."

"Given the protective nature of your father, I find myself surprised that you did not have more people with you."

Kimiko managed to keep her response to a small smile; she was going to be in for a hell of a time when she got home, but there was no need to let him know _that_.

"I brought those I thought would aid me," she said instead, "with an eye to keeping the peace instead of unnecessarily riling fragile tempers."

She felt more than heard the slight snort from Amber, who was standing at her shoulder as a proper bodyguard ought. Tempting to elbow her friend, but no. She had to be less Yusuke here and more... More Kurama. Thoughtful, polite, careful. Pick and choose every word with care, and pay heavy attention to what was not said, as much as what was.

"You object to the treaty terms?"

"I do," she said evenly. "You need neither tribute, nor to host soldiers in Tourin. My father has no desire to expand his borders beyond what is already his. He already has rules in place to keep most demons in Tourin territory from preying on humans, and they are followed inasmuch as anyone follows rules."

Granted, given Makai society, that wasn't saying much... but fear or respect for Raizen's power generally meant that the laws were heeded. The large network of people scattered around Tourin and beyond—the network started not long after her kidnapping—kept Hokushin informed of transgressions. In turn, Hokushin passed the most relevant to Raizen.

"So, the report of your own brother causing trouble in Heian-kyo..."

Kimiko had heard it, of course; Koenma had made sure she'd gotten a copy only that morning. She blessed her friend for his action, sensing that King Enma had wanted to throw her off-stride with the news, make her fumble.

"Yusuke's not the sort. Father would come down on him like a ton of bricks. Besides which, he _likes_ Heian-kyo; he-" she stopped herself. Admitting to human friends seemed like a _bad_ idea; she didn't want to put the Kuwabaras at risk. "He helped keep safe over two dozen children while the fighting was going on, _and_ he stayed after to help with the hardest part of the work for rebuilding. A person who starts a fight doesn't _do_ that when they discover they've lost."

Enma made a faintly skeptical sound, and Kimiko got the feeling that he was moderately annoyed at her knowledge. Or maybe it was her calm... Oh, she was going to need to sit for a _long_ while once she was dismissed; she was anything but actually calm.

"A clever one does."

Kimiko couldn't help herself; she laughed.

"If he'd started that fight and lost, he would have been long gone well before the fires died. And if he'd _won_ , well, he'd be strutting around like a proud rooster, probably in the emperor's palace. No, whoever started this fight, it wasn't Yusuke. Of that, you can be certain."

Of that, _she_ was certain. Yusuke liked Ningenkai too much to purposefully damage it; while she couldn't count out accidental damage, the idea that he would have gone there with the intention of blowing things up really was kind of laughable.

"I see," King Enma shifted slightly. "It is understandable that you would have such faith in him, of course."

"It's not about faith, it's about knowledge. I know my brother, Majesty. That sort of thing isn't Yusuke's style. And I'm not here to discuss my brother."

She said it firmly, and felt flickers of surprise from all around the room; had they taken her to be someone with an empty, pretty head? She _wasn't_ here to discuss her brother, she was here to discuss the treaty.

"Hm. The new terms will be ready for your perusal in another day," he said after a very long, tense minute. "Perhaps then they will meet with some approval."

"I await their arrival," she said, recognizing the subtle dismissal and offering a polite, if short, bow, then turning to leave.

"A moment. What, Lady Kimiko, do you think of Our son?"

Kimiko stopped, and assessed the question with care; it felt like a trap.

"He's a good friend," she finally said, half-turning to look over her shoulder. "He wants peace between Makai and Reikai."

A slight, dismissive wave allowed her to leave the room, returning to Botan, who gave her a sympathetic look. Kei, who had _not_ been permitted to accompany her into the throne room, looked relieved to see her as well, immediately straightening from the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Come on, let's get you back to your rooms where you can sit down," Botan said.

Kimiko nodded, falling in behind the Spirit Guide as they headed down the hallway.

The rooms were nice, not too dissimilar from her own at home. Large enough to be comfortable, small enough to be cozy. Food and drink were laid out in what she considered the sitting room, and she was not slow in catching up a cup of hot tea to help soothe her nerves as she all but collapsed onto the couch.

"Is there anything else you need?" Botan asked, looking concerned.

"I'll be all right, thank you," and Kimiko managed a tiny smile. "I just need to decompress a little is all. He has quite the presence..."

Worry cleared up,and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll let Lord Koenma know you're all right, then," and she smiled a little. "He was very worried about it."

"I'll bet," and this time Kimiko's smile came more naturally. "I think I'll relax here for an hour or so, and then go down to the library again."

"All right. You let me know if you need anything!"

Kimiko nodded, waving slightly as Botan left, then sank back into the couch with a tired sigh. Three days left... She could do this.

"I don't like this, my lady,"Amber said quietly, perching on the arm of the couch. "If you hadn't known about the events in Heian-kyo..."

"It would have caused some trouble, but I probably could have talked my way around it," Kimiko replied. "Because that sort of thing _isn't_ like Yusuke."

But now she did regret being so hasty in leaving. Coming forearmed with Yusuke's side of the story probably would have been beneficial. Not that he could have been allowed to tell it himself; he was too crass and rude for that, but still.

"We'll wait on the new terms, and then we can leave," she said with a tired sigh. "It might upset Koenma a little, but I'd rather leave early than not be able to leave at all..."

* * *

Koenma liked the library in Makai much more than the one in Reikai. Lord Raizen's shelves held much more than knowledge, they held history, and he didn't seem to care if that history painted him in an unflattering light. Or perhaps he accepted that his past had not been a clean one, and through that acceptance, had come to rise beyond it.

Either way, knowledge wasn't locked away in vaults. True, there was some knowledge to dangerous to be spread, but locking it away seemed almost... counter-intuitive.

"So where are we going, and why do you look so nervous about it?" Kimiko asked, her tone somewhere between curious and amused.

"I don't usually look into these vaults," he admitted, chewing a little nervously on his mafukan. "I'm worried that I'll set off an alarm of some sort."

"You don't have to take me, you know..."

Koenma shook his head a little; he'd returned to teenage form for this, wanting to give her a gift of familiarity... and also, maybe to assure Amber-Ember that he did spend time in it while he was here. Not often—it really was wearying to maintain the older body—but he had to admit that the admiring looks from the personable fire demon were... well, _nice_.

"You asked about it, and since I doubt we can remove the knowledge from the vault, the only other option is to take you to it," he replied.

He felt more than saw her staring at him.

"You're doing this without permission," she said after a moment, surprise in her tone.

"I wouldn't be granted permission if I asked..."

She went contemplatively silent for a moment. Then..

"You've been hanging around Yusuke _way_ too much."

Despite his nerves, he chuckled a little. It had been a risk, making those first trips into Makai to meet with them, but he found it had been worthwhile; Yusuke was brash and annoying, but ultimately good at heart, while Kimiko was more thoughtful, more inclined to intercede as necessary. He liked them both, despite the fact that Yusuke had accused King Enma of being a war-monger.

Unfortunately, the idea had stuck, and cast new light onto many of the things Koenma saw his father doing. After all, what good did capturing demons and interrogating them do? They couldn't let them go after, and somehow all the demons owned up to the same thing? There was a saying for that, but...

And of course it raised the question of what could _he_ do about it? He was Reikai administrator, in charge of parceling out who went to paradise, who was reincarnated, and who want to purgatory for their crimes during life. He knew how to keep his _office_ running, not how to run a kingdom. Just trying to get the agreements for a peaceful coexistence was rough enough.

This, of course, was as much testing the waters as it was giving Kimiko the information she'd asked about. He wanted to know _why_ she was curious about an extinct Makai plant, but he could also accept that she wasn't going to trust him with the reason just yet. If he hadn't been freaked out by Raizen's fury, he probably wouldn't have let her know his default form was that of a toddler.

Some days, he certainly didn't feel up to being more than that...

"...creepy door," Kimiko said as they paused before it. "Nothing screams 'I have secrets' like something this weird."

He had to smile wryly at her; Amber's giggle of a agreement had him duck his head slightly.

"Don't look at me, I didn't carve the thing," he replied.

"I'm looking at you," Kimiko said promptly, grinning at him.

"Gee, _thanks_."

She laughed, and very gently shoulder-checked him. He lightly pushed back, not quite able to keep from smiling, and had to admit that she did have a point. The door was carved all over with long, sinuous dragons, the fanged faces of ogres at every corner, and even the latch itself was an elaborate brass construction. It didn't breathe power... but only because it was currently in a dormant state.

"Stay behind me," Koenma warned, reaching for the latch. "With any luck, this won't go wrong."

Kimiko stepped behind him, and he pushed down carefully. _Now_ the door woke up, and he heard two different sharply indrawn breaths as the energy crackled and crawled over him.

It hurt. But he bit down hard on the mafukan and held on until the power, seemingly satisfied that he had the proper clearance, let him go. Kimiko caught his left arm, Amber his right, and he let them hold him up for a minute as he caught his breath. A strange, cool numbness flickered over him, and he glanced to the left to see lavender energy flickering across his skin, healing the burns that had been left behind.

"There's traps, and _traps_ ," Kimiko said, her flat tone suggesting more than mild annoyance. "That one was particularly rude for a guardian spell."

He smiled weakly, unable to admit that she was wrong. On his other side, he felt Amber squeeze his arm gently, and tried not to blush.

The door creaked politely open, as if responding to the scold that wasn't a scold, and he pulled himself upright again, trying to pretend he didn't notice the way Amber's fingers lingered briefly on his arm; he liked the little demon more than slightly, even knowing that it was one of those things that could never happen.

Crystals flared to life as they entered the vault, illuminating tall shelves stacked thick with books. Most of this was considered forbidden knowledge, only kept because _someone_ needed to remember things before they came back around to bite again. Many of them had been moved well before Koenma had been born... but there was a distinct lack of dust to the room.

"Either someone comes in to clean regularly, or someone _lives_ here and cleans regularly," Kimiko said after running a hand along one of the nearest shelves.

"I don't know," Koenma sighed a little. "Hopefully the former; we can hide from them as necessary."

She turned just enough that he saw her wry smile of agreement, then her attention shifted upwards, and he saw doubt crossing her face. Probably wondering how they were going to find anything in here...

Fortunately enough, Reikai librarians had a sensible filing system. Koenma moved off to one side of the case and found the thick book at the end which listed everything on the shelves, alphabetically.

"Not this one," he said after a few moments. "This one's all about Ningenkai battles. We may have to go deeper in to find the restricted Makai information."

"All right... Then we'd better do that before someone comes looking for you."

* * *

They found it after some in-depth perusal; a single book almost buried under half a dozen others. Kimiko held it lightly in her hands, taking note of the yellowed pages, the way the binding cracked slightly as she carefully opened the cover. It was an _old_ book...

And there, on the very fist page, was a drawing of the Blossom.

"That," Koenma said after a moment, "is one ugly plant."

She grinned, despite herself.

"I can't argue with that."

It _was_ an ugly plant. Even in Ningenkai, pitcher plants weren't necessarily what a person might consider beautiful. What they were was useful... and vaguely creepy.

"What makes this book so important to you?"

Kimiko looked up, then around; theoretically this was as safe a place as any other, but she didn't doubt that there was a _lot_ of monitoring that happened in the main palace itself.

"You can't tell this to anyone. Swear it. _Both_ of you."

Amber nodded immediately.

"I swear on my flame I will tell no one," the tiny fire demon said, her sweet face far more serious than her normal demeanor.

"I swear," Koenma said, looking moderately uneasy. "Though I don't have anything quite so dramatic to swear _by_..."

Kimiko pretended to not see the quick glance Amber tossed the Reikai prince, and lightly touched the pages of the book. Amber, she knew, would take this secret to the grave; her position as a bodyguard required nothing less. Koenma...

She looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. He had trusted her with knowledge of his more vulnerable form, even if it wasn't entirely voluntary on his part. He would, she thought, keep this secret.

"...because my brother and I were born from one," she said finally.

Amber sucked in a breath, and Koenma stared at her for several minutes.

"Can I... have the whole story?" he asked tentatively.

Kimiko half smiled, and shrugged slightly; she would condense it as much as she could.

"My father had relations with a human woman, but a demon in his court didn't like what that caused. So she kidnapped my mother, and fed her to one of these plants in a hope that the sacrifice of her and us would give her power so that she could try and depose my father. She failed, and the flower brought us to my father. Not that the story ends there, of course..." she smiled cynically. "And we're skipping over a number of details just because this is unpleasant. Anyways. She learned of us, and returned to Father's palace. That night, she kidnapped me, because I carry the power of the Blossom. Because we don't _have_ any information in Makai, I never knew anything about this ability until the day everything boiled over and I was finally able to take in the power for myself."

Koenma's stunned look was somehow gratifying; Amber's eyes were wide as well, but after a moment her expression turned thoughtful. Koenma looked like he didn't know what hit him, and after a minute, Kimiko shrugged.

"Thing is, I don't have a lot of working knowledge on this sort of gift. I can mostly shoulder past it to use my actual energy, but it does... behave a bit oddly. And there's no information about the plant anywhere in the parts of Makai I can visit. Father had people look. The fact that there's only this one book doesn't really lead me to hope that it'll have more than I know, but even some outside knowledge is better than nothing."

"That's... I'm sorry, I think I need to sit for a minute," Koenma said, popping into toddler form with a small puff of mist, and suiting action to words. "You were _born_ from one of those?"

"Something like that, yes," Kimiko shrugged a little. "It's complicated."

Calling it complicated was probably an understatement, but it was the best word for it. Given that Koenma seemed to need a few minutes to compose himself, she bent her head and started poring over the fragile, yellow pages.

* * *

"She did _what?!_ " Yusuke yelped.

"Tomou was very unspecific," Raizen groused, leaning against the wall, "but the message that came back was that she'd told Koenma. Amber too."

Yusuke saw Kurama's carefully neutral expression even as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to find the words to describe just how _stupid_ he thought his sister was being.

" _Why?_ " he finally demanded.

"I asked. Tomou said that she needed information, and she believes Koenma can be trusted to not use it against her. She _also_ passed along that what they had was all things she already knew, and nothing useful came out of it except that now the princeling knows." Raizen paused briefly, then nodded a little. "Also, the updated treaty terms ought to be in hand by this time tomorrow, and she would be returning at that point. So."

"Does she know where she's comin out?"

"No getting a headstart, boy," Raizen growled, scowling a little at his son. "I'm the one who gets to yell at her first."

"No way!" Yusuke balked a little, balling up his fists. "She doesn't get to pull this crap and-"

"Kimiko is not a terrible judge of character," Kurama interrupted, his voice steady and calm. "If she believes Prince Koenma is trust-worthy, then she undoubtedly has her reasons for thinking so. It remains to be seen whether her faith in him is justified, but I suspect nothing you could do or say, Yusuke, would induce her towards changing her mind."

Yusuke glared at the redhead who had fast become a friend, but reluctantly had to admit that he was right.

"Scolding may well prove counterproductive as well," he continued, "though I share the desire to do the same. She _is_ full adult, and has the ability to make her own choices; though we might question them heavily, we cannot decide _for_ her."

Yusuke watched irritation cross Raizen's face, and had to agree that he felt the same... but also that Kurama had a point. Again. Kimiko inevitably did whatever the hell she wanted, she just... thought more about it first. While she might bend to Raizen's wishes for guardians, this just proved that she was showing her own brand of stubbornness much more than before.

"Fuckdamnit," Yusuke muttered.

"Not to say that she hasn't earned _some_ lecturing," Kurama said with a tiny smile.

"Which is _my_ prerogative," Raizen rumbled, giving Yusuke a sharp look.

"...still gonna yell at her," Yusuke muttered, crossing his arms defensively even as he ceded ground to his father.

Raizen huffed, but it was an amused sound.

"How go your own works?" the older demon asked, and Yusuke watched his father's gaze slide to Kurama.

"Slowly. Hiei's ability to construct the spells on the outer walls of the Reikai palace where Kimiko is helps, but a lack of layout and interior knowledge would be my downfall," and he shook his head slightly. "Perhaps once I have successfully created a countermeasure for the wards, Hiei will be able to look beyond them, and we can go from there."

"How long would that take?"

"Kimiko will have returned by that point."

Yusuke blinked, glancing from one to the other.

"Continue anyways," Raizen said, frowning. "Knowing her..."

 _That_ , Yusuke understood, and her groaned a little. Kurama nodded, bowed politely to both of them, and left.

"You can't be tellin me you mean to let her go _back_ ," Yusuke protested.

"Her boy has a point," Raizen replied, leaning back irritably on his throne. "Kimiko came by her stubbornness honestly; the best we can do is make sure she doesn't come to _harm_ from it."

"I hope she knows what she's doing..."

His father laughed.

"No more than anyone else does, son."

"Thanks, Pops, you're a big help," Yusuke muttered.

Raizen's grin was a sharp as Yusuke's words; after a moment he simply turned and walked out of the throne room, to wander aimlessly through the palace.

He ended up, not even slightly to his surprise, outside the room where he could sense Yukina's energy. Even outside, it was cool and calm, a soothing sort of hum that eased the rough edges of his temper. Going in, he found her sitting in the window seat, reading a book; she smiled at him when she saw him standing there, sympathetic and understanding. Her book was set aside, and she got up, then drew him over to the seat so they could sit together.

It was funny how he didn't have to say much, and he wondered if it was because Yukina was such a good healer that she knew what to do to help without really thinking about it. He put an arm around her and she leaned against him lightly, waiting with unfeigned patience as he sought to find the words he needed to say.

"I don't trust King Enma to not use anything he can get on us to start a fight," Yusuke finally said. "Sis walked right into the dragon's den and doesn't even seem like she cares."

"I'm sure Kimiko cares," Yukina replied, lightly resting one hand on his back. "That's why she went; she doesn't want anyone to get hurt any more than they have to, or already are."

"Yeah, but couldn't she have _waited_? Why'd she have to go do something so stupid now?"

"She likes to be useful. Kimiko doesn't really like doing paperwork any more than you do, but she does it because it's there and needs to be done," she pointed out. "And she's had twenty years of being protected after being imprisoned. Maybe she's just trying to stretch out a little more."

"Stretching out doesn't mean not taking enough people for protection," he groused.

"Oh Yusuke," Yukina shook her head a little and smiled wryly up at him. "She needs to find out for herself how strong she is. Sometimes, that means taking a risk that no one approves of, to find out what limits remain."

It didn't make much sense to him, but after a moment he decided it probably made sense to his sister.

"Still gonna yell at her."

Yukina giggled.

"I'm sure she expects that. She _is_ your sister."

* * *

The moment the terms were delivered, Kimiko was more than ready to leave, but sense had her sitting down on the couch to read them before anything else. She was here, she could effect these things directly at the moment, and it wouldn't do to _not_ know.

Her brain stuttered to a halt on article five, and she read it several times, her temper slowly fizzing to life as she did.

Finally, she popped to her feet.

"Amber, come on. Kei, you and Momo stay here. We might not be leaving today after all."

Momo looked uneasy, but didn't protest. Kei, however, did.

"Lady Kimiko, surely I ought to come too."

"No. You stay here in case someone comes and gets tetchy. Momo's not a fighter, remember?"

Kei glanced at the tree demon, who flushed and looked down at the floor. Again, Kimiko got the subtle sense of something being off, but the treaty terms were something she needed to discuss with Koenma, _before_ anything else.

Amber was with her in a second, and together they headed into the halls. She only got turned around twice, looking for Koenma's offices, and she ignored all the ogres and their rushing about as she made straight for the room where Koenma did all his paperwork.

The toddler-ruler looked startled to see her, and even more so when she smacked the treaty terms down on his desk.

"Read article five," she said flatly.

Koenma stared at her for a moment, then pulled the pages towards him and scanned the lines in question. His own eyes went wide in shock.

"'To facilitate a permanent agreement, it is believed that Prince Koenma and Princess Kimiko should be bound as life-partners no less than ten days after the signing'; h-how did _that_ get put in there?!"

"You. Tell. Me."

He waved his hands frantically.

"I swear, this was _not_ my idea!" he protested. "You're more like a sister than anything else! We... look, we'll go talk to my father about this, and we can do it now! This needs to be cleared up right away!"


	8. Eight

Eight

"Welp. I'm never going to live this down."

Kimiko propped her chin in her hands as she contemplated the door that was now sealed against exit, and tried to pick out just where it had all gone so badly wrong.

She and Koenma had gone to King Enma directly; he had been admitted, she hadn't. In point of fact, she and Amber had been politely, firmly, escorted to another room to wait instead of standing in the hall. The room had seemed harmless; just a comfortable place to wait... until it was filled with a gas that knocked her out. The last thing she remembered there was Amber struggling against a handful of Reikai guards, unable to shift forms.

Waking up in her guest chambers with only Momo there was unpleasant. Finding out that the door was sealed was testing her control. Where had they taken Kei and Amber? Why was she now confined? Was this King Enma's way of forcing her father's hand? Had _Koenma_ been in on this the entire time?

She shifted to cover her face, forcing herself to breathe slow and even; Koenma _might_ be at fault, but she was willing to bet that his shock at that particular article had been genuine. So that part, if nothing else, was real. What story would they tell him now? _Would_ he even be told? She didn't doubt the blame for _something_ was going to be laid at either her feet, or her father's...

Leaning back, Kimiko ran her hands through her hair, then glanced over at Momo, and felt guilt curling in her gut.

Momo looked wan and unhappy; she was flitting around even more than usual, trying to find something to do. And it was no wonder; Momo was the non-combatant of the group, and Kimiko found herself wishing she'd tried harder to get her to stay behind.

This wasn't right. Whatever King Enma had planned, this _wasn't_ _right_ , and she had to figure out how they were going to get around it. Get _through_ it. To do that, she had to keep herself from panicking.

Oh, but it was hard. She disliked wide open spaces on principle, but having no exit was arguably worse. Memories of being trapped in her tower, never too far away on good days, were trying to overwhelm her, to drown her in a sense of helplessness that she had worked hard to get away from.

She looked at her hands. At the hair she had pulled over her shoulder, strands of gold among the black. After a moment she scowled and pushed herself to her feet, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She was not that girl, twenty years locked n the tower. She was stronger, more capable,and she was _not_ going to sit around and hope that someone might rescue her.

Not this time.

"We're leaving, if I have to break down the damn door myself," she said flatly.

Momo made a faint sound of distress as Kimiko pulled lavender light into her palms and aimed at the door.

* * *

Koenma shifted uneasily in his chair; the idea that Kimiko would have just left, without saying goodbye, with _hearing_ about what he'd spoken to his father about, was nothing short of ludicrous. She had a vested interest in making the treaty work, not to mention striking that ridiculous article from the terms.

But to accuse the people working for his father of kidnapping? Or worse... if this had been _engineered_ by his father...

Randomly he shuffled the papers around on his desk, chewing lightly on the mafukan as he thought hard.

Raizen had never shown any inclination towards using him as a political hostage, even though Koenma had rather deliberately tried to put himself in that position; as much testing the demon king as his own father, admittedly. King Enma had responded by trying to get him to take more guards... but all the guards had left him with a sour taste, and the sense that they would love nothing more than to cause trouble.

It might have taken Kimiko a while to develop the concern she had over his lack of guards, but the fact that she had, and had then assigned Amber to watch him... No lie, it made him feel like he _mattered._ Sure he mattered here, but it was more... indirect. Paperwork and pencil pushing.

When Botan shuffled into the room, looking as uneasy as he felt, he couldn't help but perk up a little hopefully.

"Anything?"

"No, sir," she replied, shaking her head. "I tried to get to the wing where her room was, but the guards turned me back, saying they were having the room cleaned to avoid any sort of tainted energy from slipping out."

"T..."

Koenma felt insulted on his friend's behalf; Kimiko's energy was unique, but there was nothing tainted about it! No more was the energy of the other three!

He made himself let out a slow breath; no jumping to conclusions. Not yet. But he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that his friends were trapped in the walls of a place he was slowly starting to realize was not a home.

"All right. You might as well get back to your own duties. If you see or sense _anything_ , let me know."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"-I can't reach him at all," Tomou was saying, face pale as Kurama entered the room. "It's not an 'asleep' feeling, it's a 'not _there_ ' feeling. And it was abrupt, like... like someone slammed a door in the way!"

Raizen's grim look took on a sharper edge, and Kurama looked at the monk disciple, who was visibly shaking. Yusuke wasn't in the room yet, though that didn't seem to help any with the air of threat and tension.

"What's happened?" he inquired, a sinking sensation creeping through his gut.

"We don't know," Raizen replied shortly. "Except Tomou has lost contact with Kei. Given that they were communicating well until this point, we have to assume that something has gone wrong."

Sternly, Kurama thrust aside the bubbling anxiety; maybe Kimiko didn't carry Yusuke's level of power, but she was not weak or helpless. She would either find a way out, or... wait for help.

Somehow, he couldn't see her as the sort to wait these days.

"I have a test schematic that might visually slip through the layers of Reikai's palace wards," he said instead as Yusuke and Hiei walked in. "I haven't had the chance to try, however."

Yusuke looked from Raizen, to Tomou, to Kurama, and scowled.

"What're we blowing up?"

"Nothing," Raizen said a little dourly. "Tomou has lost contact with Kei."

"And we're _not_ blowing something up?!"

"Use your brain, boy," the older demon snarled a little. "You have one."

Yusuke snarled back, then subsided into a sulky, weighted silence that suggested nothing good. Kurama empathized heavily with the desire to cause some damage, but if it was trouble on that scale, attacking wouldn't give them anything.

Hiei moved silently over to Kurama.

"Give me the spell. We'll see if it works."

Kurama nodded, and pulled the page out from his sleeve, handing it to the Jaganshi. Hiei read the thing in full, then passed it back and pulled off the bandage that concealed the Jagan eye. Closing his regular eyes, the third one opened, and began to glow a soft purple-blue.

* * *

The room was... a bit of a wreck, all things considered. The energy blast had reflected back into the room from some type of barrier, though it had certainly left a sizable dent in the door. Kimiko had taken shelter behind the couch, while Momo had scampered into the next room. The unexpended energy had hit the small coffee table with enough force to shatter it, and send both halves flipping end over end to either side of the room.

She lifted her head slowly over the back of the couch, and couldn't help but be maybe a _little_ impressed with herself. Sure, she hadn't blown the door out like she'd hoped, but that was a decent start. The cracks in the wood suggested that it wasn't half as sturdy as Reikai wanted her to believe...

"Maybe if I hit it again..."

"Lady Kimiko, I...it's not going to work," Momo said, sounding miserable as she crept back into the room. "Those wards, they're... they're strong enough to handle even Lord Yusuke's powers. Even if the door breaks, the wards won't."

"Tch..."

The only option was to sit and wait? The idea chafed.

"I'll break the damn walls then. Make enough noise _someone_ will notice."

Momo shook her head, purple-pink hair discharging a few errant flower petals.

"King Enma's soldiers will have cordoned the whole hall off," she said softly. "Only authorized people could come in, and if you make too much ruckus, they might decide to weaken you by not giving you food or water."

Slowly, Kimiko turned to look at Momo. Momo looked at the floor, her hands wrapping tightly in her skirt. Suspicion crept through Kimiko's thoughts, and she looked harder at the woman who had turned up at Tourin not long after she had, looking for a safe place.

"You're not a demon, are you?" Kimiko asked finally.

"No, my lady... I'm a tree apparition. My tree is here, in Reikai... under King Enma's protection."

Temper quelled with those last words; from her tone, Momo knew that protection was synonymous with control. This was coercion, not necessarily betrayal... but it still stung.

"You spied on us."

"Yes, my lady," Momo whispered. "I did."

"You gave power ratings on us. Information on our skills. Personalities. All of it?"

Momo just nodded, and despite wanting to not blame her for what she'd been required to do, Kimiko felt threads of temper snapping back to life. A ward made to contain Yusuke's power was not going to break through being overwhelmed.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kimiko asked, struggling to keep her tone even. "Are you _trying_ to make me even more angry? Will that help Enma declare that I'm a threat and get me removed from even this small bit of prison comfort?"

"No!" Momo cried, lifting her hands. "No, I... I want to do something to help! But... but if I didn't tell you why, you'd have been even more suspicious."

Kimiko stared hard at the tree apparition, torn between anger and sympathy.

"I want to go back to Makai, Lady Kimiko," she said, hanging her head. "Not to spy. I _like_ it there. Demons might have class identifications, but they don't use them like a weapon the way things get utilized here."

"Why did you come in the first place?"

"I wanted to find my tree... We can spend long periods of time outside them, but inevitably, I _have_ to go back, or the tree dies, and then I die. I though... if maybe I could get a cutting of it, I could take it back to Makai with me, and grow a new me. Then, even if King Enma hurt the old me, I'd still be able to recover safely."

Anger gave way to curiosity.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Momo replied, her expression bleak. "It might not be... but I won't know until I try. I learned that watching you..."

Kimiko rubbed her face briefly in her hands. She could hardly blame Momo, but it was going to be hard to trust her after this. Still, turning away any help in the moment wasn't sensible, not if they were actually going to get out.

"Okay... we need to find Amber and Kei anyways, so there wasn't much chance of a full on break-the-walls escape actually working as it is. Can you _feel_ your tree at all?"

Momo looked up hopefully, then nodded.

"All right. You might not know how to fight, but you seem to know something about the wards. Tell me how they work."

* * *

"Lord Raizen is going to murder us," Kei muttered from where he sat on the stone floor. "Assuming these bastards don't do it first."

"More likely they will," Amber replied, hands on her hips as she studied the bars that divided their cell in two. "Anything?"

They could see each other, speak, but get too close to the bars, and a nasty shock was delivered. Given that her nature was fire, it wasn't that the lightning _hurt_ so much as it was avoiding a power overload. That would knock her out as sure as a blow to the head.

Kei shook his head glumly.

"It's like I've been shut in a mirror. Anything I try to send out just gets reflected back at me. You?"

She tried, not for the first time, to shift to her proper form. She could feel the fire, knew it wanted to be there, part of her, but when she reached for it, her mental hand skidded off something very much like ice.

"...same," she replied, gritting her teeth briefly, then moving back to sit on her cot.

She had made a decent enough accounting of herself in the surprise of the attack, at least to her mind. The gas had knocked Kimiko out swiftly; no doubt meant specifically for her, while leaving the threat of angry fire demon to be dealt with by the soldiers that had come rushing in. She hadn't _killed_ anyone, but she had injured several before they'd overwhelmed her.

Now she was away from her charge—both of them, considering Kimiko's standing orders on Koenma—and her temper, typically slow to bubble, was steadily rising. There was no question about staying; they had to get out.

But how?

Amber flopped onto her back, sweeping her hair out from under her head as she shifted to lay comfortably on the cot. There had to be a way to get a message out, if not to Lord Raizen, then perhaps to the Reikai prince she had become so quickly fond of.

Weirdness of his toddler form aside, Amber had never found herself drawn to a being more strongly than this. Botan, however was a close second... A pity they both were apparitions, more a pity the prince _was_ a prince.

She chased those thoughts away; romance was all well and good when there was time, but this certainly wasn't it. But like an errant breeze, the thought came back to pluck at her, poking and prodding until she abruptly sat up, a grin on her face as she released the memory of Botan telling her how it felt to ride currents of air.

She was not _just_ a fire demon. True, she didn't often think about her secondary traits, ones granted by her air-natured other parent, because it was an unruly element to her. Air fueled fire, however, and while they might have readied for one, there was a small chance the other had gone ignored.

After all, Reikai was not conversant on the _whole_ of Makai.

* * *

Botan tugged nervously at the sleeves of her kimono as she walked back towards the rooms where Spirit Guides were meant to be during their off-duty hours. She was still new to the job, and it had been mostly luck that she had been tapped by Prince Koenma to escort Kimiko and her small group. She hadn't known what to expect, really; Reikai and Makai didn't actually _interact_.

So it had caught her off-guard to hear good-natured jokes from the small Amber-Ember, who's blue eyes glittered with mischief. It caught her off-guard to realize that demons could look _just_ like apparitions. That a half-demon like Kimiko could be _diplomatic_ , rising beyond the more volatile nature that was in her demon blood.

No. No, that was the wrong thing to think. Demons were people. Just like humans. Just like other apparitions. They were intelligent, and had the capacity to be nice or mean as the mood took them.

The strangeness of a half-demon being raised by their demon parent, instead of the human one was strange too. Wasn't it more typical that half-demons were raised in Ningenkai, unable to whether the air, and the brutal life, of Makai? She'd wanted to ask Kimiko about that...

And now they were gone. Just like that? It didn't seem right, and the air of the palace itself seemed suffused with tension. Like a storm waiting to happen...

She puttered around the off-duty room, brewing up tea to have something to do with her hands, and jumped almost a foot as a curl of warm air seemed to twine around her ankles. She couldn't _see_ it when she looked down, but drafts in the room weren't normal... especially not those of warm air.

She swallowed a little nervously, and tuned in to her extra senses; she didn't have powers like some others of her type, but she could sometimes _hear_ things.

 _We're in the dungeons_ , the air seemed to whisper as it wound around her ankles like a particularly affectionate cat. _We're locked in the dungeons..._

The dungeons...a chill went down Botan's spine. Demons locked in the dungeons were there for a good reason. No proper apparition was ever down there... only those from the Reikai Defense Forces were ever assigned that area. Was she imagining the words?

The warm wind tugged at the hem of her kimono, insistent, but also... less.

 _The dungeons..._

The message was losing cohesion. What could she do? Botan's hands clenched tight on the cup of tea, then after a minute she set it firmly down and turned resolutely towards the door. She would tell Koenma, that's what she would do. Just like he asked.

* * *

Koenma sat back in his chair and thought _hard_ on what Botan had gingerly passed along; there was no guarantee that it _was_ a message. But if it was, could he afford to ignore it?

Beside, who but one of them would try and contact Botan?

"All right," he said finally, pulling over a sheet of paper. "Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

"There's three spots that are fairly vulnerable to a physical intrusion," Kurama said, pointing at the rough sketch Hiei had worked out. "If Hiei and Yusuke go in here, and make as much ruckus as possible, I can slip in over here, and Hokushin can take a small team through that one. Between us, we should be able to find Kimiko and the rest fairly easily."

"They don't have any guards on that tall outer wall of theirs," Hiei said contemptuously. "As if the height of the wall and the strength of the spells will keep everyone out."

"Yeah, well, they're about to learn that nobody messes with us," Yusuke said with a sharp smirk.

"Try to stay put and hold the exit," Kurama said, shaking his head a little. "Use what you can to build barricades to keep from being overwhelmed."

"If you lead them to this place," and Raizen pointed to a spot deep in the mountain range, a feral light in his eyes, "we'll give them the fight they seem to be seeking so hard."

"Then we should leave from that place too, and To'o can keep the portal open for us," Hokushin said. "I'll leave a few people at our exit point to prevent any intrusions..."

"Pops, you're not fightin alone are you?"

"I could~" Raizen's smirk was cold and merciless. "But it's time for the yearly debate about how to deal with Reikai, so everyone's within shouting distance."

"...welp, so much for _that_ mountain range."

Yusuke grinned again,more widely, and straightened. Now that they seemed to have at least an _idea_ of what to do, he wasn't so antsy.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get our people and get moving!"

* * *

"It's who Prince Koenma said he wanted," came Botan's voice, slightly shaking, and was followed by a flip of paper. "See? Right there, it says he wants them!"

Amber sat up slowly, still dizzy from forcing the wind-message. She was definitely going to need to train that aspect up some before she went back out... but it _had_ gone through. She glanced over and saw Kei also sitting up, though slowly. It was clear from his expression that he didn't want to hope, but also couldn't quite help himself.

"...our orders came straight from King Enma, miss."

"Yes, and _mine_ come from our prince, so I suggest you hurry up!"

Amber stifled a grin; Botan's voice still had that nervous edge, but she was strident as well, and it was heartening to hear.

There was a sigh as Amber crept up to the door, getting up on her toes to peer out through the small viewing port that had been left open. She could _just_ see the back of a guard, and over his shoulder, the tuft of bright blue hair that belonged to Botan. If these cells had been only a _little_ shoddier, he would have been within range for her to punch him in the face. Pity that.

But maybe...

"I'll have to get someone to verify it with his majesty," the guard was saying as Amber carefully threaded her fingers though the loosely woven mesh. "He said they weren't to be bothered with for a few days."

"Well, he certainly didn't tell that to Prince Koenma, and I would think _he_ would know who was to be left alone and who wasn't," Botan retorted.

She didn't have the skill for punching the guard in his stupid head with the wind, but those keys weren't properly secured at all.

"I understand, but those are the orders I was given. So, if you'll excuse me..."

Amber hissed a little, threading the wind around the loop of keys; if he noticed, if the keys jingled even _slightly_...

The guard moved slightly down the hall towards either a runner or his fellows; she whistled slightly to get Botan's attention as the keys slipped free, and the Spirit Guide stared for only a moment before she snatched them out of the air and shoved them into the sleeve of her kimono. She waited only a few more moments as the guard's steps retreated, then rushed to the door and started trying all of the keys.

"Are you all right?" Botan asked, her voice low and urgent.

"Well, they only got around to threatening us, not torture, so we're pretty much fine," Amber said cheerfully, dropping down onto her feet. "Glad my message worked... that wasn't easy."

"I didn't know you-"

"That's the point," Amber interrupted. "But if we don't get out of here before that guard comes back, it'll be a _moot_ point."

"I'll say," Kei grumbled, getting up off his own cot and moving towards the door on his side.

"There's just so many keys," Botan wailed slightly, trying them all one after the other.

"Don't panic," Amber replied, getting up on her toes again. "It could be worse; at least you have keys to try."

Kei snorted a little, trying to peer down the hall as best he could from his own open viewing window. They both knew that Lord Raizen's dungeons weren't even _remotely_ that nice.

It felt like it took forever, but it was only a few moments before a key turned and the lock clicked open. Botan rushed to open Kei's as Amber stepped out... and the alarm began to sound.

But it didn't matter, because now she could _reach_ the fire, and she bounded a few steps down the hall with the grace of a dancer, taking up a stance as she poured fire into her hands, and savored the feel of her flaming hair down her back.

It wasn't going to be a quiet escape, but then, the fun ones generally weren't.

* * *

Kimiko glanced at Momo, who looked somewhere between determined and afraid, then at the ward-covered walls.

"Ready?"

"...no," Momo said in a tiny voice. "But let's do it."

Kimiko half-smirked, spinning up her shield.

A direct attack on the wards wouldn't work, and it would take too long to try and find the one spot that would turn them off. By putting a theoretically passive spell through them, and then changing how it worked, however, there was a good chance of shorting them out, if only for a brief window of time.

Long enough, hopefully, for the both of them to get out.

Kimiko pressed her shield into the wall, concentrating fiercely. True, she probably could have frustrated her guards into letting her out by not allowing them _in_ , but she was kind of attached to eating and drinking.

The wards shifted, and she could _feel_ them trying to decide—inasmuch as a spell could—what to do about her shield. With a wrench, she slammed power into the defensive spell, then yanked, dragging at the wards; several of them crumbled outright, showing as scorch marks on the inside of the walls and door. Outside, Kimiko heard the faint klaxon of an alarm, and pulled back briefly from the wall.

"The door is clear!" Momo cried, taking cover behind the couch.

Kimiko launched a compressed ball of energy at the door, and turned away to protect herself as the wood shattered. It was a bit of a shame, it had been a nice door...

"Time to go~" she said cheerfully.

Momo crept out from behind the couch, and followed Kimiko out into the hall; there were only a few guards, coming from only one direction, and Kimiko charged up another ball of energy, launching it downrange.

"So, Amber and Kei should be down in the dungeons?" she said over her shoulder.

"Y-yes, my lady," Momo stammered as the Reikai guards were knocked aside like so many tenpins. "I... you would be h-hostage against their behavior, as they would be for... for yours..."

"Hmph. No wonder King Enma and Father don't get along. Manipulative bastard... We'll get them first, then your tree."

Kimiko grabbed Momo by the wrist and they took off down the hall before the tree apparition could stammer out a response. The tree was important, to be sure, but getting her people was more-so. Being split up like this put them at a distinct, direct disadvantage when it came to the number of people _not_ on their side.

"Do you know of a fast way down?"

"N-no, my lady."

"Tch..."

Kimiko pressed her lips together briefly, and cast about for stairs; she was _not_ going to fight her way down to the dungeon if there was another path she could take.

* * *

"Man, they really _don't_ do patrols," Yusuke observed as they walked out of the other end of the portal, onto a floating stone path. "Drop this many people on Pops' door, and you'd have everyone out to get you."

"Thick walls are only a formidable defense when they cannot be breached," Kurama agreed with a small nod. "Remember, you're the ones guarding the exit we'll need to use when we get to the others. Don't stray far."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now scues me while I go knock down their gate~"

Kurama wasn't entirely sure that Yusuke _would_ stay put... but as long as there was at least one avenue of escape open, it would be better than nothing. They were only going to get the one shot at this, after all.

He watched briefly as Yusuke and Hiei headed for the side gate, quite certain that it would be little more than rubble once they were done. Appealing in the moment to be certain...

"Wait about ten minutes after they get in, then send a few people to make sure the gate stays secure," he said to Hokushin. "It's the most easily accessible way out, and we might need it."

"Naturally."

Hokushin bowed slightly, a small smile on his face; Kurama smiled faintly in reply, then returned his attention to the walls, seeking his own entry point. Breaking into the Reikai palace had his blood humming through his veins, and made him heavily wish for his old form; taller, stronger, much more capable of utilizing Makai plants...

He pushed the desire to the back of his mind; it was what it was, and he simply had to put up with it. Right now, he needed to focus on finding Kimiko and getting her out.

A political prisoner would not be thrown into a dungeon. Not logically; their rooms would be the cell, so long as they were on good behavior. He doubted her patience would last that long, so after a moment more of thought, Kurama bounded for his entry point.

* * *

Yusuke looked at the gate for a moment, then at Hiei.

"So, you wanna knock?"

"Why bother?" Hiei replied, snorting slightly. "Just take the damn thing off its hinges."

Yusuke grinned a little, half-shrugging.

"Well, I thought you'd wanna haul out your dragon to do it, but okay."

Hiei snorted again as Yusuke took aim at the gates, bright blue energy collecting at the end of one finger; one could almost see the spectral bow the half-demon was holding, and there was a much belated shout from beyond the doors mere seconds before impact.

The gates became so much rubble, and they climbed over the rock and wood; an alarm sounded, loud and obnoxious until Hiei broke the speaker from which it was sounding.

There were a number of guards scattered around, a few dead, but most were only unconscious,or badly stunned. Yusuke found one that wasn't badly injured and picked him up by the collar.

"Where the fuck have you assholes stashed my sister?"

* * *

"What's that racket about?" Koenma demanded, coming out from behind his desk as multiple alarms sounded. "Do they expect me to work in this sort of noise?"

"It doesn't sound at all good, sir," Jorge replied nervously. "One of those is the jail alarm..."

Koenma stifled a desire to smile; Botan had found Amber and whoever else was with her, then. But why had the alarm gone off? What had gone wrong? And there were _multiple_ alarms, and he was willing to swear he'd heard an explosion.

Another made the ceiling shake, dust falling from rafters; Koenma staggered, ending up sitting briefly on the floor as he failed to compensate properly. His toddler form was about to be a liability if there was any need to run anywhere..

"What about the others?"

"I don't know sir... but I think one might be a gate alarm?" the blue ogre shifted uneasily on his feet. "We might want to get out of here and take shelter somewhere."

"Hmph. You do that then. _I_ am going to find out what's going on."

"But sir!"

Koenma picked himself up, and concentrated until he misted into the teenage form; it was easier to do his work as a toddler, but this wasn't his work, this was helping his friends. And if it came at the expense of his rear, well, at least he could say he'd _done_ something instead of letting them simply disappear.

Another explosion came, this one farther off, and Koenma strode to the door; the ogres in the outer office were scampering back and forth, still trying to keep up with their duties despite what was taking place. Humans didn't stop dying simply because someone was trying to blow up parts of the palace, after all.

He felt a small pang of guilt at leaving all that paperwork behind, but he was making the choice to put the lives and trust of his friends over the passing of souls. He could only hope in the moment that it was the _right_ choice to make.

Jorge followed him, cringing at the increased volume of the alarms as they stepped out into the hallway. Guards were rushing back and forth, some looked to be putting up a barricade at the end of the hall, and Koenma reached out to grab one at random.

"What's going on?" he demanded, putting authority into his tone.

"P-Prince Koenma! You should get back inside sir, there's attacks going on all over the palace," the guard responded, his face ashy under a coating of what looked like soot. "It'll be safer in your offices!"

Attacking? Who would run the risk of attacking the palace of King Enma? Koenma thought for a moment, then stifled a faint groan. Kimiko's family would, that was who...

"Get back to your work, soldier," Koenma said, releasing the guard. "I can take shelter without help."

The guard saluted briefly and scampered down the hall to take position at the barricade. Koenma shook his head slightly, then turned and walked the other way, quickly.

"Sir? Aren't we-"

"No," Koenma said shortly, cutting Jorge off. "I know of only one person who would consider attacking the palace. Since the only way to stop the attack is to give them what they want, I'm going to find her. _You_ get your big blue butt into a hiding place and stay there until everything's done."

"S-sir, I should-"

Koenma turned, giving his best sharp look; Jorge quailed, then hung his head and slunk off. With a faint sigh, Koenma went from a brisk walk to a run, reaching out with limited senses to try and find his friend. He was just going to have to trust Botan to get Amber-Ember and whoever else was with her to safety.

* * *

"Which way?" Amber called over her shoulder as they reached the junction.

"Left!" Botan cried back, then ducked with a yelp as Kei threw a guard over her head. "Hey, watch it!"

Kei only offered a shrug, panting somewhat for breath in the brief moment of quiet. Botan huffed a little, but had to admit that he _probably_ hadn't been trying to hit her.

From the left of the junction came a moderately sized explosion of fire; guards yelped with pain, screamed as they tried to smother a fire that would not be smothered. The Spirit Guide winced a little; she hadn't expected the cheerful fire demon to be so brutal, but at the same time, found it hard to blame her.

"Right, the way's clear," Amber sang out. "Better hurry though, reinforcements are coming up again!"

Botan and Kei both sprinted up and to the left; behind them now, came more running feet as what guards remained continued to give chase. More proof that getting _in_ was easy, but getting out was far less so.

"What even _happened_?" Botan finally asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Amber replied, lobbing a ball of fire behind them to temporarily block the way. "Lady Kimiko was pushed into a room to wait while Koenma spoke with the king, and then we were jumped."

"Is that why you... you tried to reach me instead of Prince Koenma?"

Amber only offered a shrug, her expression surprisingly closed off.

"Talk later, run now," Kei barked. "We can figure out who's at fault when we're with Lady Kimiko again."

* * *

Kimiko panted for breath, wiping sweat from the underside of her chin as she grimly surveyed the havoc she'd been forced to wreak. Downed fighters, _dead_ fighters, and she still couldn't feel the breath of Amber's energy. While useful to know that one of the alarms blaring was because of a jailbreak, it didn't do her any good if she didn't know _who_ had been broken out.

The newest explosion, one _not_ made by her, made the floor quiver a little, even as far away from the exit as they were. She hadn't wanted to expend the attention to feel for who it might be, only blessing the fact that they had decided to arrive just as she had broken out, just as whatever had happened in the dungeons had taken place. The more guards tied up with _that_ , the better.

She glanced behind her as Momo caught up and grimaced a little; it would go so much _faster_ if she didn't have to wait for the tree apparition, but that wasn't fair. Momo was as much trapped by current circumstances as anyone else, and much less willingly. She couldn't just _abandon_ the other woman, even if she wasn't exactly at her most charitable.

"We've got to find a side-stair," Kimiko said flatly. "A map would be good too, but mostly a side-stair, where we won't be running into idiots."

It was a pity she couldn't control _more_ of the Wish Blossom powers. That boost would have come in exceptionally handy in the moment... but the laws of sacrifices, self or otherwise, were still in play, it seemed, and there wasn't much chance of getting that to work in the middle of this mess. Momo's confession earlier certainly hadn't brought anything about, nor the information shared after, which meant they were doing this on their own.

"Aw, now, that's a bit harsh, innit? They're not _all_ idiots, are they?~"

Kimiko spun, settling into a defensive stance as two people seemed to materialize out of thin air. One was tall, with red hair that was reminiscent of Kurama, while the other was at least a foot shorter, his hair a mix of blue and green. Momo squeaked, and darted behind Kimiko.

"Shinobi," she breathed, and Kimiko didn't have to see her to know that she was shaking.

"Great... Just perfect."

"Are we that scary?" the redhead asked, looking mildly put out. "We were just wonderin what a couple of pretty maids were doin in the middle of an attack."

"Leaving," Kimiko said flatly. "Getting my people and _leaving_."

"I'm afraid that can't be allowed, miss," the shorter man said. "As Jin said, we're currently under attack."

"Good. Serves your asshole king right," she snapped back. "Now back the fuck off, because I am in the farthest thing from a good mood right now."

They both looked surprised at her vehemence, and from behind them, came racing feet. Kimiko snarled out a curse, then stopped short as Koenma rounded the corner.

"Jin, Toya, stand down," he barked.

It might have had more impact if he hadn't immediately braced his hands on his knees and started gasping for breath. Jin and Toya exchanged startled looks, the redhead turning to peer down at the panting young man.

"Oho, it's Prince Koenma!" he said, leaning back in surprise. "We weren't causin no trouble.."

"You should be taking shelter, sir," Toya said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Same as these ladies."

"What you call shelter, I call a prison," Kimiko snapped. "No thanks. Momo and I are _leaving_."

"Easy, Kimiko," Koenma said, raising a hand slightly. "I just want to know what happened..."

"Right now, we don't have the time to discuss it,"she replied, pulling her temper back slightly as the sounds of fighting echoed up the stairs. "I want my people, and I intend to leave, so either help me or get the hell out of my way."

"You shouldn't speak t-" Toya began.

"It's fine, Toya." Koenma interrupted. "She's got every right to be angry and suspicious. And she is right, there isn't time to stand around and discuss this. Are you two under any orders at the moment?"

"No," Jin replied before Toya could. "We were comin up tae see where we might be most useful."

"Okay. Well. Then you might as well be with me to make sure we don't get unfairly molested while we go and get her friends."

Kimiko blinked, and stared hard at Koenma. He stared back, straightening his shoulders slightly.

"I can't say it's the _right_ choice, but I'd rather help my friends than stand by and watch them get hurt. Come on. There's a shorter way through here."

"...we also need to find Momo's tree," Kimiko said a little grudgingly. She couldn't help but be suspicious right now, and had to hope that her instincts were right. "She says it's somewhere in here."

"Oh, the pretty plum apparition is bein protected by King Enma?" Jin asked, floating up onto his toes to peer at Momo from where he was. "Well, we know where that room is, don't we Toya?"

"Jin. Flirt later. Focus now," Toya replied, clear annoyance on his face.

Despite the situation, Kimiko felt a thread of humor; something about Jin made her think of Yusuke.

"You know where it is, Jin?" Koenma asked as he moved towards a panel inset in the wall.

"Aye."

"...new plan. Kimiko, you come with me, and we'll go help out Botan and the others downstairs. Jin, Toya, you take Momo, get her tree, and get her out of the palace. If I'm right, there's a sizable pack of demons who're waiting for Kimiko and her people, and they'll be more than able to get Momo back to Makai."

His words were punctuated by another explosion, and after a moment, Kimiko nodded at Momo.

"It's probably a better plan than what we were doing. But I swear, if Momo gets hurt, you two aren't going to know what hit you."

Jin grinned a little, and swept a somewhat comic bow. Toya rolled his eyes slightly, and moved to very carefully usher Momo closer to his more outgoing partner. Momo looked from one to the other, trembling intermittently, then nodded almost to herself, and followed Jin as he turned to lead the way.

Kimiko followed Koenma with moderate reluctance; the prince had opened a panel in the wall, leading to what seemed to be stairs down.

"You're not out of the woods yet either," she warned him.

"I know. But I promise you, I'm on your side, Kimiko."

"...I wish I could believe that."

He winced, but didn't try to offer any form of reassurance as they headed down the stairs towards where Kimiko hoped she would find her friends.


	9. Nine

Nine

Koenma was not really an _active_ prince, and not for the first time he kind of wished he was. Even though they were going _down_ the stairs, he was finding himself running out of breath and wanting to stop, while Kimiko, managing to stay two steps behind, had _caught_ hers before they were even a quarter of the way down.

"...you need to get out more," she told him when he stumbled to a halt on a landing, and braced an arm against the wall. "Sitting and doing paperwork all day is plainly not good for your stamina."

It would have been a joke if she hadn't said it so coolly. Formal again, back to the way it was when he'd first met her... but with undercurrents of distrust, hurt, and confusion. While he couldn't exactly _blame_ her, it hurt to think that she thought him at fault.

"Kimiko..."

"Save your breath, Koenma. You plainly don't have it to spare."

A jibe that could have been softened with a smile, but wasn't. And he found that he couldn't argue with her assessment. All things considered, she was actually being remarkably patient; he doubted Yusuke would have waited for him, or would be willing to listen. Because of it, even though he didn't really have breath or energy back, he straightened and started down the stairs again.

"I was told you'd simply left," he managed after the silence became to strained for him to take.

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Koenma. I want my people, and I want to go home."

Stung by her tone, he stopped and turned to look at her. Stnading two steps above meant that they were eye to eye—actually, she was a little taller.

"I didn't _plan_ this," he said, struggling to keep his tone even. "I _never_ would have!"

Her response was a coldly skeptical look, but after a minute she sighed.

"Right now, Koenma, I can't trust anything you say until you give me solid proof. You say you want to help me? Then bring me to my companions and _let me leave_. Whatever's going on right now, I'm going to use it to my advantage, but I can't do that if you keep _stopping_."

Her irritation seemed less aimed at him, and more at the situation in general; when she moved down a stair, he backed up, trying to keep them on a similar level.

If he hadn't misjudged the step, he might even have managed to look cool. Overbalancing and falling, popping into his toddler form along the way, was anything less than impressive, and he hit the next landing in a dazed heap.

Footsteps approached as he laid there, and then he heard the rustle of silk and cotton, felt the light touch of fingers onto his face. Briefly, a numb coolness spread over him, and he sighed a little as the ringing in his ears died.

"Well, you're not dead," and he thought he heard her struggling not to laugh, "but next time, just keep walking. No, hold still. The healing needs a few moments to work. I'll carry you until you can change back."

He blinked his eyes open as she hefted him up, and tried not to feel too embarrassed by this.

"...sorry," he mumbled, reaching up to pull down the brim of the tall hat. How ridiculous he must look now...

"You're an idiot, sometimes, Koenma... Just hold still. You're no use to me if you kill yourself by being graceless."

* * *

Kurama's entry point had dropped him into what felt like a sub-basement room, positively _littered_ with twisted energy. The room itself was filled with trees of various shapes and sizes; most seemed in poor health, and the few that didn't were either already long dead, or saplings that were only just managing to push up out of the earth they were planted it.

It might have been a nice, if somewhat sad forest, if it hadn't been for the energy wrapping around each tree. They were all connected to something far bigger, a webwork of power that had him searching for the core of it, despite knowing he should leave, should be looking for Kimiko...

But he couldn't just leave these trees like this. Something, one of his extra senses, told him that these were as much people as plants, and they were being horribly, _badly_ misused. If he could crack the control core, uproot whatever was wrapped around all these trees, their occupants might have a chance to live.

Right a the moment, anything that annoyed King Enma was something good. The thinner the people were spread, the easier it would be to get out.

Tracking the center was proving to be difficult; while there weren't many guards around the room, there were more wards in odd places that could certainly sound the alarm if he wasn't careful. Just because Yusuke was keeping the attention at the front didn't mean some guards _wouldn't_ be spared if an alarm went off in here. Hearing footsteps, Kurama melted into the shadow of a nearby oak tree that felt like it was on its last legs.

"-just sayin the timin is odd is all," came a light, sharply accented voice. "Why's everyone all attackin now?"

"It's not our job to ask that question," came another voice, softer and smoother. "We follow the orders Prince Koenma gave us, Jin, which means we're not looking to get into a fight right now."

There was a sigh that sounded complaining, and three people walked into view; two of them were unfamiliar, but the third... Momo? What was Momo doing down here, away from Kimiko? Silently, Kurama followed them as they walked through the maze of trees, until she stopped before a particular one that looked only moderately more healthy than the surrounding groups. A plum tree, he realized, somewhere between the flower and the fruiting.

"Wait."

Momo hesitated, hands reaching out towards the trunk as the young man with blue and green hair looked around warily. The redhead looked around as well, though he seemed unconcerned.

"Someone's watching us."

"Can't be a guard, they're all crowded up near th main door," the redhead—Jin by his accent—said. "They're all shite at stealth too."

Kurama held very still, weighed his options for a moment, then stepped out where they could see him. Momo squeaked, and stared at him with her wide, verdant-green eyes. Jin and his partner tensed, until Kurama held up his hands.

"Peace," he said quietly. "Starting a fight here will hurt the trees and the beings who are part of them."

"S-Sir Kurama," Momo said hesitantly. "What... h-how...?"

"When Tomou lost contact with Kei, we decided to do something about it," Kurama replied, folding his arms loosely into his sleeves. "Yusuke and Hiei are currently tying people up at the main entrance."

Hopefully, anyways. Down this far, he couldn't hear anything that sounded like explosions, or chaos.

"What are you doing here, Momo?"

She flinched, and looked down at the ground briefly.

"I'm... I need to get my tree. I can't come back after this, and if I don't..."

She looked up at the tall plum tree, and worry crossed her face.

"It's not goin ta be so easy to get a tree this size out," Jin said after a moment. "How _were_ ye plannin on it?"

"I don't need all of the tree, just... just the heart seed," she said. "I can take that and replant it somewhere safer, and then it... there won't be any more issues."

Something about Momo's explanation was off, but Kurama didn't think he had the time to delve into it at the moment.

"It might be easier said than done," he said instead. "The energy web wrapped around all of these trees is interconnected, and I'm fairly sure it's not meant to be protective. It may be that to get your heart seed we have to dismantle the entire web."

"...that would not be good," the blue haired man said. "King Enma would be very displeased by that."

"I never much liked this place anyways," Jin declared. "Always gives me th creeps whenever we have ta come down here."

Momo looked troubled, but sank her hands into the bark of the tree; immediately, she and it seemed to gain some sort of new life, causing Kurama to wonder just how many of these trees required their people, and how many had died because of the energy they were wrapped in. Jin beamed up at the suddenly flowering branches, and even his partner seemed to relax a little as the scent of plum blossoms drifted down to them.

"I'm Jin, this is Toya," the redhead said with an affable grin that reminded Kurama sharply of Yusuke. "Prince Koenma told us ta get the pretty plum spirit tae her tree, and then out of here."

"That is good," Kurama replied, nodding politely to both of them. "Momo is not really one for fighting, so having her safe will allow Kimiko to act freely as she needs."

"She's got fightin spirit, that one," Jin said, his tone admiring. "Tuckered out from a fight, but entirely willin ta pounce if we'd made so much as a threatenin move~"

That was comforting; Kimiko roaming the halls, fighting her way out was better than Kimiko trapped in a room somewhere. Good to know, _helpful_ to know, that she had definitely moved on from her previous, passive waiting.

"She's got reason to be," Kurama said quietly, watching Momo carefully.

Going by her pose, Momo had her hands wrapped around something, and was slowly pulling it out; it seemed to be at least moderately discomforting to her, but his estimation of her went up when she refused to vocally express the pain she clearly had to be feeling. She couldn't help the beads of sweat on her face though, and overhead the tree branches were rattling as though a fierce wind had struck them.

"That is going to draw attention," Toya said calmly.

Kurama looked at the ground beneath, watching as the webwork of angry darkness seemed to flicker and flare as Momo strained to get the heart seed from the tree.

"Let go, Momo," he said after a moment. "It won't let you pull it out without King Enma's permission."

She sagged against her tree, and the branches ceased their rattling as she pulled her empty hands out; Jin moved in quickly to keep her from falling down, and even Toya's expression had a vaguely sympathetic cast to it.

"What now?" he asked.

"There is most assuredly a place where the spell is powered," Kurama replied. "There's too many in here that are identical for it to be multiple people holding the same spell. We find and sever that control point, and the whole thing will collapse."

"...that'll set off a big bang, I bet," Jin said, looking almost eager at the prospect.

"It will do _something_ ," Toya replied, looking concerned. "King Enma will not be pleased."

"Ah, who _cares_?" Jin retorted. "It's the prince who gave us orders, not his da!"

"But it will be us who can catch the blame," Toya pointed out.

"Not necessarily. If you can get me to it, I can break it, and since it's already a free-for-all outside, that will just give King Enma one more reason to attack Makai." Kurama's smile was thin and cold as they turned to look at him in surprise. "Lord Raizen is waiting for that."

* * *

Kimiko was willing to swear she'd never been so happy to see her bodyguard in her life. True, the hall was littered with unconscious and dead bodies, but Amber, Kei, and Botan all looked relatively unscathed.

"Lady Kimiko!" Amber scampered forward,then pulled to a halt when she spotted Koenma, her friendly, open delight fading quickly into caution. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving, of course," Kimiko replied, wincing a little at a nearby explosion. "Kei, has Tomou told you anything?"

"Lord Yusuke and Hiei are at a side entrance... or they should be," he replied. "Sir Kurama is around somewhere too, but they decided to split up to try and cover more ground, and Hokushin and the monks are drawing attention elsewhere as well. And if King Enma thinks to follow us back through the portal, he's in for a rude surprise; Lord Raizen and his friends are spoiling for a fight."

"...well, that's going to level parts of Makai," she said after a startled moment.

"I'll be lucky if it doesn't backwash and level parts of _Reikai,"_ Koenma muttered, looking around uncomfortably.

She suspected he still had aches from his fall, but she wasn't inclined to be more generous than she already had. At least now he was back in a form that could keep up without being carried.

"Will it matter at that point?" Kimiko asked, turning to the worn out prince. "Koenma, for whatever reason, you father and his people tried to imprison me. At this point, I feel for the spirits of the dead, but I am _angry_ , and don't actually give much care about Reikai as a whole. I'm more inclined to pull a Yusuke and go punch him in his giant face!"

" _That_ would be something to see," Botan murmured.

Amber snickered a little, and Kimiko half-shrugged, keeping her gaze focused on Koenma.

"You need to make a choice, and it needs to be made now," she said flatly. "Are you staying here, or leaving with us?"

If he stayed, she would have no choice but to regard him as an enemy; everyone in this palace not on her side already was. If he came with her, there was a heavy chance he could never return to Reikai, or the mounds of paperwork that he considered his duty to stamp. It wasn't fair to make him decide this now, but they only had a few moments worth of breathing room, and she had to know if she was going to be technically kidnapping her friend, or forced to discard the friendship.

Koenma looked torn, and she wished there was a way to give him more time. Angry with him or not, she still trusted him, and treating him like an enemy hurt. But better to hurt than to be betrayed again.

"I'll be your prisoner," he said at last; the words almost sounded like he had to force them out. "It might help you get out easier."

She blinked, then sighed, not sure if she was feeling relief, or resignation.

And then it became a moot point as new guards surged around the corner and opened fire indiscriminately; caught by surprise, and not necessarily blessed with the reflexes of her brother, Kimiko froze.

Amber did not. She pushed Kimiko to one side, Koenma to the other and took and energy blast full in the chest, flying backwards into Botan and Kei, knocking them all to the ground.

"Amber!"

Kimiko shook her head a little and spun up a shield to cover the hall as Koenma scrambled for the downed fire demon. She watched as he gently, almost frantically patted her face; Botan sat up with a wince, then got a stricken look on her face as she saw Amber lying still.

"Oh no..." the spirit guide whispered.

Amber groaned a little then, and there was a collective sigh of relief; unconscious and injured, but not dead. Carefully, Koenma scooped her up into his hold, then turned to glare down the hall at the soldiers.

"Koenma, if you're going to be our easy way out, I need you to get front and center!" Kimiko said, straining to hold the shield as energy blasts came thick and fast. "Let Botan carry Amber, because we need to _leave_."

As if punctuating her words, the floor rippled and bucked beneath them, and a flood of malignant energy swept through in its wake.

* * *

The web was shaped a great deal like a tent, with tendrils of the magic coming down from the ceiling in bunches. They all met up at the center of the room, well above the tops of the trees, on a ceiling that was high enough above that it couldn't even really be made out.

Kurama had left Toya to protect Momo in case any of the guards came to investigate the loud rattling her her tree branches; he wasn't entirely sure he trusted either of the temporary companions, but they were working under orders of Koenma, not King Enma... it had to count for something.

Even if it didn't, he had very few options; nothing around responded to his energy in the right way, and he was fairly sure that it was because of all the wards. Which meant he had to reply on Jin to get him up to where the core was, instead of being able to drag it down to them.

"How're you goin ta do this then?" Jin asked, seemingly unbothered by Kurama's weight as he launched them both up into the air.

"With as much finesse as possible, under the circumstances," Kurama replied.

Which, in the moment, wasn't as much as he would have liked. There wasn't time to study the complexity of the spell, to only deactivate part and not all; he was going to bring the whole thing crashing down, and was trusting to skill as much as luck that the backlash wouldn't destroy _too_ much.

He really disliked trusting such things. It was so... haphazard, and it chafed to not have two or three extra ideas that could also work. But there wasn't time to develop those. There was barely time to do _this_ , if he was keeping track properly; they needed to get Momo's heart seed and leave before Kimiko made it to Yusuke, and the way out.

The higher up they went, the more the threads came together; they weren't visible or physical, so Jin was able to easily fly right through them... which did the exact thing Kurama had been hoping to avoid, and set off a very loud, very vehement alarm.

"Whoops..."

Kurama gripped Jin's shoulders tight as the wind master abruptly did a roll, dodging the energy blasts that were now heading right for them. This wasn't his element in the slightest; all his plant-based attacks save the rose whip needed something to root in before they were properly effective, and orienting himself while trying to stay on Jin's back wasn't the easiest of tasks.

After only a few minutes, he felt Jin adjust so that he was upright, and Kurama took the opportunity to jump, boosting his height with his energy and freeing Jin for more maneuverability. Trusting to luck and hating it, Kurama lashed up and out with his whip; he didn't want to grab the core of the spell and hoist himself to it, he just wanted to break it at this point and have it be done.

There was a sound, much like shattering glass, and then _everything_ vibrated in a loud explosion. He could hear Jin whooping though he couldn't tell if it was glee or surprise, and did his best to brace against the wave of energy that was flung outward from the destruction of the spell.

Beneath him, the trees that were still living _screamed_.

* * *

Yusuke was someone who prided himself on his fighting skills, on keeping his feet in most fights that didn't involve his old man and maybe Hokushin. But absolutely _no one_ stayed upright when the floor bucked and twisted like it was a living thing; not him, not the soldiers, not even Hiei. The flood of angry energy that followed was like nothing he'd ever felt before, even from his old man, and he had to wonder just what the _hell_ had happened.

Hiei picked himself up with an annoyed sound, and the few monks that had come after to secure the entrance looked somewhere between stunned and shaken. The silence and stillness was almost deafening, though the alarms came back with a vengeance after a further thirty seconds; the guards had all been knocked down as well, and were slower than the monks to pick themselves up off the ground. Some of them looked confused, astonished, and half a dozen instantly booked it, scrambling down the halls in a manner that made Yusuke think they weren't necessarily running _away_ so much as running _for_ something.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked of no one in particular.

Hiei offered only an uncaring shrug as he readied himself to start attacking again, while the monks resumed their defensive position around the doors Yusuke had knocked into pieces. The soldiers that remained looked, to a one, not entirely vested in resuming the fight; from the left hallway, Yusuke picked up the sound of Hokushin's voice; from the center one, running feet. Reinforcements, maybe?

Well, _good,_ if that was the case. He still wanted to pound something.

"There's a new alarm," one of the monks said, moving up a little with some chunks of rubble he was using as a shield. "Something else must've happened."

"How the fuck can you tell?"

The monk smiled tightly.

"That throbbing drum wasn't involved in the alarms when you blew in the door."

Yusuke tired to listen, but that was the point where more soldiers poured down the central hall, and Hokushin and his team came from the left with their own band of pursuers. Fighting was _much_ more cathartic than listening, so he charged up his energy, and went at it with a will once more.

* * *

"-is he dead?"

"He's not dead, but someone's going to have to carry him."

"He's not that heavy, I can do it."

Kurama came around slowly, ears ringing as consciousness returned. The concussive blast of the backlash had knocked him away, and the last thing he remembered was trying to convince what greenery there was in his landing spot that it wanted to be lush and soft and help him _not_ break something.

From the way his leg and ribs felt, he hadn't quite succeeded, but at least he wasn't dead.

As he pried his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Momo's worried expression; she jumped and pulled back, one hand cupped around something she held tight to her chest, but relief quickly replaced anxiety.

"Sir Kurama, you're awake!"

"Whoooo, lucky!" Jin grinned a little, folding his hands behind his head. "I saw ye go flyin, didnae think you were goin ta be getting up from that!"

"...well, I might not be standing on my own without some help," Kurama replied with a pained wince as his ribs protested even the shallow breaths he was taking. "I believe that took three ribs, and my left leg."

"We can't stay here," Toya warned, looking around warily. "That explosion will have drawn King Enma's finest from their barracks, and they will be on us sooner rather than later."

"They'll have a harder time getting through than they think," Momo replied, her soft voice touched some with a mix of fear and hope. "Once everyone here realizes their trees are free, they'll be coming to do what I just did."

"...I have a great many things I wish to ask you, but perhaps at a later date," Kurama said, fixing Momo with a sharp look.

She flushed a little, looking away.

"If Lord Raizen allows me to stay, I... will try?"

"Good e...nough..."

Oh, this was not fun. But Toya was right; they couldn't stay here and wait for him to recover. With moderate reluctance—Kimiko was going to be _annoyed_ with his injuries, he was sure—he reached out a hand and allowed Jin to pull him upright. When he proved unable to walk on the broken leg, the other redhead only shrugged and offered his back again.

There was little choice but to take it; Kurama could scent the difference in the room, and hear the sounds of multiple feet running from every direction.

"Is there another way out that can be accessed?" he asked.

"Oh, aye. Leads right outside, even," Jin said with a grin.

"Then we should be going as fast as possible, before any one of those feet catch up to us."

Momo squeaked as Toya looked at Jin, then scooped her up. Jin grinned and took to the air; admittedly a much smoother ride than running would have been. Kurama held on grimly, and hoped that there would be a way to get a message to Yusuke that he was pulling back.

* * *

"Yusuke!"

"Fucking _finally!_ What were you doing talking a stroll through an interior rock garden or some shit?"

Kimiko grinned despite everything; it was _good_ to hear her idiot brother yelling at her.

"Excuse _me_ for having to break out of a warded room that was made to contain _you_ ," she retorted, launching a small energy ball over his shoulder at a soldier who was trying to take advantage of her brother's distraction. "Have your wreaked enough havoc to satisfy yourself?"

"...hell no," Yusuke grinned back at her, then turned an unfriendly look on Koenma. "The fuck's he doing here?"

"I'm your insurance to get back to Makai," Koenma replied before Kimiko could. "It's already working."

He wasn't wrong; the minute the hallway guards spotted Koenma, several of them had stopped their energy attacks, and there was a general sound of confusion, someone shouting for new orders. Kimiko still wasn't sure how much she wanted to trust him, but his presence had gotten them this far with minimal fighting once they realized their prince was in her group.

"Lord Yusuke, Kiren says that Sir Kurama is at the portal with Momo and two of the shinobi," one of the monks said, his neutral expression fading into surprise. "He's injured, and they're pulling back to Makai."

Kimiko's heart leapt into her throat; Kurama was hurt? How? _Who_?

"Feh, all right. We got everyone, then?" Yusuke demanded.

She caught her breaht and turned, taking a quick headcount. Amber had come around about halfway down the hall from where she'd been knocked out, but was listing badly enough that Botan was supporting her; Kei had a few injuries from taking some risks in helping clear their path. Koenma was exhausted, pale and sweating—she doubted he'd had this much exercise in his life—and Momowas already out.

"Gang's all here. Let's pull out," she replied.

"Right. Gimme a hand with stalling these idiots, will you?"

She nodded grimly, moving forward and taking Yusuke's hand; this was a trick they'd discovered, but hadn't had much use for, given the charge delay time. Yusuke fed her power, or rather, sacrificed it to her, and the Blossom part of her energy came to life; she took the power he was giving, added it to what the Blossom provided, then sent it back.

The monks protected them as the power built, and she could feel sweat standing out on her brow as she and Yusuke collaborated on what they wanted to happen. Slowly but surely, the energy wall began to take form.

* * *

Koenma stared as a dense, heavy power flowed between the half-demon twins, a mixed lavender and blue, tinged just slightly with a glimmering gold; was this the power of a Wish Blossom born being? It was intense, it was _terrifying..._

And somehow, it was beautiful.

The energy pooled before them until it was a wall the width and height of the hall.

"You...you can't keep this up," he said, trying not to sound afraid. "It...it could kill you!"

"Your faith in my abilities is _astounding_ ," Kimiko said a little scathingly, without looking back. Her tone, however, was strained. "Yuu, that's big enough. We just want them unconscious, not dead."

"...speak for yourself," Yusuke grumbled.

"I _am_."

Yusuke seemed almost disappointed, but after a minute nodded; the wave of energy swept down the hall as if it had been loosed from a bow; soldiers both fresh and exhausted were thrown back, knocked into their fellows, the barricades, and so much more.

Koenma had to turn away; true he had never been comfortable with the amount of soldiers his father and the nobles employed, but seeing them thrown around like so many rag dolls was... hard. They were _people,_ and here they were being used as so much cannon fodder.

When he looked back, it was clear that the only reason Kimiko and Yusuke were upright was because they were leaning on each other, and he hurried forward to try and help either one of them.

"Back off," Yusuke growled, glaring at him.

"Yuu, stop it," Kimiko said tiredly. "He's not the one who's responsible here, and we need the help." She was quiet for a moment, then looked at Koenma, amethyst-colored eyes flickering warily. "Last chance to change your mind, Koenma. If you get back to our portal, you're not going to get to back out. Same for you, Botan. You'll likely be stuck in Makai until King Enma takes this treaty seriously."

Choose between duty and friends? A friend who trusted him with her biggest secret, over a father who buried him in paperwork and showed no overt signs of pride or pleasure at his presence?

"I'm coming," he said firmly. "And if my father doesn't like it, well, that's _his_ problem."

Yusuke barked out a surprised laugh even as Hokushin stepped up to support him.

"I'm coming too," Botan declared fiercely. "And I bet once word gets out of what _really_ happened-"

"Reikai is going to implode allover again," Koenma sighed a little.

"Better to implode than suffer under a dictator who brainwashes demons," Kei said stiffly. Then, when everyone looked at him in surprise, he scowled a little. "I heard the guards outside our cells talking about which one of the ones they'd caught would be next for memory overwrite."

Koenma felt a pang in his heart, as the ideal of his father began to properly crumble. To his surprise, Kimiko squeezed the arm he was using to support her with sympathetically.

"We can talk more once we're home," she said. "Let's get the hell out of here before reinforcements hit."

Koenma lifted his head a little; he could see a new wave at the end of the hall; a quick glance left and right proved that more soldiers were coming from those directions too. So when a monk picked up Kimiko, and another grabbed him, he didn't protest; he just held on as the wind rushed past them, and he left the palace of King Enma behind.


	10. Ten

Ten

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kimiko offered a light shrug.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Raizen scowled, but it lacked heat.

"It was reckless," he replied.

"Yes, and everyone else does reckless things all the time," she pointed out. "At least mine was done with the _intention_ of keeping the peace."

"Intention didn't seem to matter that much. And you shouldn't have gone with so few people."

"It was either go under my terms or fight with yours," she retorted, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest. "You would have sent a dozen people with me at least, _including_ everyone who just helped us get back here."

"Instead you took a guard, a messenger, and a _spy,"_ and Raizen's growl became much more threatening on the last word.

"Leave Momo out of this, it's not _her_ fault King Enma was an asshole and was using her the way he did."

Raizen's snarl was clearly displeased, but Kimiko refused to be intimidated. For one thing, it took energy, and she was still tired from the excessive use of the Blossom's power. Which was why this argument was actually taking place in her room, with only him. No doubt Yusuke would also take his turn at griping at her once she was more awake...

"I have to be allowed to be reckless sometimes," she pointed out. "You'll let Yusuke do it, but not me? Yusuke fights _worse_ than I do about you dropping people on his head, you know. Especially now."

Her father's expression turned sharp, and she sighed.

"Arguably, by doing things _my_ way, we actually came out ahead. Not counting the fact that you leveled half the mountain range in expressing your displeasure. Koenma's on our side, having agreed to be a political prisoner; he comes with two of the shinobi, and a spirit guide. Whatever Momo, Kurama, and the shinobi _did_ underground, it freed a lot of people from whatever hold Enma had on them. They haven't been flooding into Tourin, maybe, but I'm willing to bet that the ones who survived know just who they have to thank for that."

"But you were almost caught up again."

"Yes, and the key words there is _almost_." Kimiko shook her head a little, spreading her hands lightly. "I've been _trained_ for twenty years now. I'm not helpless, and I think I just proved that. Yes, I needed help to _get_ out, but my exit would have happened even without your distractions."

Raizen reached over, and put his hand on her head.

"There are less unnerving ways to prove to me that you need less oversight," he said after a long minute.

Kimiko gave her father a tiredly patient look, then reached up and caught his wrist lightly. He wasn't always the best at affection, but he did tried, and she appreciated that. Because she _did_ regret worrying him, she picked her words with the intent of softening what she needed to say.

"I went to Makai with Yusuke the first time, three years ago, and had over a dozen people with me, not including Yusuke and Hiei. I didn't need them then, but I let it happen because _you_ needed it. I know you regret what happened, but it's never been your fault, Father," and she gave him a half-smile. "I also know you try your best to not smother me, but I have to fall down too, and figure things out without a buffer around me. Something like this helps me find out where I'm strong and what I need to work on."

"...well, I suppose you wouldn't be a child of mine if you _didn't_ get into hair-raising messes," he grumbled a little. "What's the human phrase?"

"You already _have_ white hair," she chuckled a little. "I'm not sure they apply."

"You'll make it whiter."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said cheekily.

He sighed, and cuffed her head very gently.

* * *

"How's your leg doing?"

Kurama glanced up from his book and smiled in welcoming as Kimiko settled at the table with a small stack of papers. She looked better, but also worn, and he wondered just what she'd spent her morning doing, to arrive looking that tired.

"It's fine. The ache has mostly faded. Between Yukina's preliminary work, and your own, it's healed up quite well."

A fleeting smile crossed her face, then faded.

"I suppose you'd like to yell at me too?"

Ah. That explained the reticence, then. She wasn't interested in being scolded further. Given that she had probably already been chewed on by her father and brother, Kurama just shook his head lightly.

"While reckless, it was a sound strategic move that might well have given over the greater advantage, even as the hoped for treaty has fallen through in the moment. Koenma remaining here as the political prisoner _you_ were clearly intended to be makes things quite awkward for Reikai politics at this point in time."

She looked surprised, then relieved, and grateful. He reached over and lightly patted her hand comfortingly.

"I _do_ wish you had waited, but what's done is done. I am just glad you are not hurt."

"Yes, well... I wasn't interested in fighting about it," she said, and the words were tired, sounding like she'd said them repeatedly. Which, knowing her family, she had. "I wish it hadn't all gone sour the way it did. I'd like to know _why_ everything ended up in the midden, really. Did King Enma expect that I wouldn't read the terms, or that I would?"

"Try not to let it eat you," he advised, this time smoothing some of her hair back, a touch she leaned into. "The reason is as moot as the treaty at this point."

She sighed, then nodded a little.

"Not much _can_ be done until either we get another army trying to portal in, or a message from King Enma in response to whatever Koenma sent him," she said. "If nothing else, it gives me a chance to start on the projects I'd put off..."

"Which ones?" he smiled teasingly. "You take on so many."

She huffed, a quick smile crossing her face, then flipped through some of the papers and pulled out a fairly thick sheaf, which she passed over to him.

"This one I get to pass on to you. It's a bit _late_ , but I mentioned it to Father, and while he grumbled, he did agree that without you, I never would have come out of that tower."

Kurama blinked, then straightened a little in surprise; he had entirely forgotten about the promised reward that came from her rescue.

"I never..."

She smiled, and this one was fond.

"I know. I actually remembered while I was in Reikai. You not bringing it up actually worked in your favor; you were more interested in helping me than in getting your own reward. So, after a _bit_ of pushing, Father agreed that you'd earned it."

Somehow, Kurama got the impression that it was more Kimiko had been insistent; if there was one thing he understood about that relationship it was that Kimiko's persistence got her pretty much what she wanted. It was a good thing she wasn't inclined to use it very often. It just... surprised him to have that persistence be on his behalf.

"I owe you a lot, Kurama," she said softly. "And I think some of _my_ problems stem from the fact that I feel that, very keenly. You don't have to accept, and if you think it's too much, there's certainly smaller holdings, but it'd make me happy if you did accept _some_ sort of reward."

He studied her for a thoughtful minute; in truth, he _had_ his reward. She was sitting here, talking to him, caring for and about him. Willing to be courted _by_ him. But this would plainly help her, and after all, why not?

"These holdings... would you share them with me at some point?"

She flushed, and flapped a hand at him as she looked away, plainly embarrassed... but maybe also pleased?

"Just look through the paperwork, you brat."

He grinned, then obligingly started to peruse the paperwork. It wasn't _quite_ an answer, but he hoped she would grow into the idea with some time.

It wouldn't be half as much fun without her.

* * *

"So, what're you going to do now?" Yusuke asked, leaning idly against the wall as Koenma panted for breath.

Koenma half-glared up at his friend; he didn't even have the decency to _pretend_ he was tired from jogging halfway around the outer wall of Tourin.

"Besides... suffer?"

Yusuke's grin was bright with humor and also absolutely merciless.

"That's what you get for sittin on your ass all day, stamping papers," he mocked cheerfully. "Be glad Sis intervened and said to start you slow, or Pops would be getting involved."

Koenma shuddered a little, not entirely sure that Yusuke was joking.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I have to think about it. This is going to only hold for so long before my father thinks the reward of trying to control Makai is greater than the risk of what Raizen will do to me if he decides to invade. It'll be even less once he understands that I'm much more a guest here than Kimiko was there."

"I mean, Pops and his buddies _did_ kind of blow up the mountain range," and Yusuke gestured slightly off to the north. "You'd think that'd be kinda off-putting."

The damage couldn't be seen from where they stood, but Koenma had seen it when he'd garnered up the courage to ask. The idea that his father had even _entertained_ the idea of controlling Makai was almost ludicrous. These beings needed to be separated from humans, _maybe,_ but there were saner, _easier_ ways than picking a fight with them.

"That won't stop him for very long. Or some of the generals," Koenma sighed a little. "I don't know..."

"Welp, while you think about it, we've got more running to do. Come on, fancy-butt~"

Koenma didn't bother to hide his groan, but pushed himself up; if he didn't Yusuke would just drag him along until he started running on his own. Really, all he wanted to do was go hide in the library for a few hours, read a good book maybe...

It didn't really help when he was joined by what he was starting to realize was the core group that compromised his friends; Kimiko catching up with her gold-streaked black hair tied back and jingling slightly courtesy of the tie at the end of her braid, a domed hat limiting her view of the large sky; Amber sliding up on his left and giving him a small smile of sympathy—and affection? Momo and Botan were both panting along behind, having been told that training was mandatory if they wanted to stay in Tourin. Jin was _flying_ , the smug cheater, but Toya was running. Even Kurama, only just healed, had joined them.

Funny to realize that he was going to be relying on these people to do more than just keep him safe in this environment. Somewhat scary to realize that Raizen now legitimately controlled his life... but also a little comforting too; Yusuke and Kimiko were prime examples of how Raizen was both father and leader, and neither one of them was afraid.

How, he found himself wondering, would his own life have been if King Enma had parented him more, and focused on control of Reikai less?

* * *

"Can't I just lay here and be dead?"

Kimiko laughed a little, and shook her head. Botan, Momo, and Koenma were all sprawled out on the stone of the interior training hall, each one in various states of exhausted.

"Not in Makai. Come on, up, all of you. Training's only just begun."

She had tapped Kurama and Amber-Ember to help with training the three, though Jin, Toya, and Yusuke had all elected to sit on the benches and watch. Hiei had opted out, saying he could find entertainment far more easily elsewhere. The two shinobi just seemed to like watching their prince fall over his feet in an attempt to be coordinated, though she _thought_ Jin was sending Momo flirtatious looks.

Perhaps because she'd lived there the longest, Momo was the first to roll onto her side, then slowly push herself up. Kimiko watched her with some concern; while she had planted he heart seed of her tree somewhere outside of the palace, the tree apparition looked ill. Given that Momo _was_ the heart seed given a body, the way she continued to list and look less than fit was worrying. But at the same time, she couldn't force Momo to show her where the seed was planted; Momo had earned that bit of privacy.

Maybe if she asked Kurama to talk to Momo about it... plants really were _his_ specialty more than her own.

Koenma and Botan both got up around the same time, with identical groans that had Kimiko stifling a giggle; both Reikai denizens were probably on their third or fourth sets of regretful thoughts, but she had to give them credit for not trying to get out of what was necessary. And in Makai, self-defense was _very_ necessary; the fact that Momo had gotten away with not learning how for so long was really on everyone at Tourin who had just humored the apparition instead of insisting.

"Okay, first stance."

The three slid into it, with... varying degrees of success. Kimiko and Kurama adjusted them with light touch and firm words, walking them through some easy exercises meant to limber up the body before getting into the actual practice.

Once she got into it, Botan seemed to be enjoying herself, though she was maybe a _bit_ too enthusiastic on the attack. In contrast, Momo was the most reluctant, flinching away; Kimiko wasn't entirely sure _how_ she was going to ground her in even basic defense if she pulled away from every blow. Though perhaps that was as much her reaction from planting her heart seed as it was being required to train.

Koenma flinched too, but his reticence came more from inexperience, and also the desire to _not_ get hit. Some of that _had_ to come from the omnipresent pacifier, and after watching Kurama leading Koenma through the practice blocks, she found she had to ask.

"Why a pacifier?"

Koenma blinked at her, almost failing to block a blow in the process.

"Pay attention to what I'm doing, not what she's doing," Kurama chided mildly.

"But she asked a question..."

"Yes, and you can answer without taking your eyes off your opponent."

She snickered a little at Koenma's expression.

"It's not _just_ a pacifier," he responded after properly blocking another blow. "It's called a mafukan. I store my energy into it, and through it, I can... use several spells that I wouldn't be able to cast on my o-wwww!"

He stumbled back from Kurama, breaking stance and rubbing his arm. Kurama looked unsympathetic, though he didn't try to press the attack.

"Sounds useful," Kimiko said. "Though not necessarily sensible. You're in Makai, you're going to need as much energy as you can to protect yourself. Storing it up for one big bang is only useful if you're suicidal. Come on, get back into stance, you're not done yet."

He grumbled a little, but did so, and Kurama renewed the practice pattern. Kimiko turned to check on how Amber, Momo, and Botan were doing, and smiled wryly to see that Amber had taken some pity on Momo, choosing to partner with Botan herself. Momo _was_ watching, but her expression was uneasy at best, and only grew worse when Kimiko approached.

"You can't just watch," Kimiko pointed out calmly. "You need to learn this too. C'mon, attack me."

* * *

"I'm dead," Koenma complained, flopping down onto the library with a pained groan.

"Drama prince," Kimiko replied, moving past him with a few books. "It'll be good for you in the end and you know it."

"Three hours in the morning and three in the afternoon?" he asked, lifting his head to give her a skeptical look.

"It'll also fill your time. It's not like you're alone; both Momo and Botan have to commit to it, and so do Amber, Kurama, and I."

"Can we kick out the observers?"

She grinned at his whine.

"No. Yusuke's a terrible teacher, but he can spot where we need to make adjustments. I'd like to get Jin and Toya both involved eventually, just to see what they can do. Plus, it'll be good for you to know what your own guards can do whenever you eventually leave."

Koenma was quiet for a minute, feeling the ache in every muscle. Hands, feet, ribs, there wasn't a part of his body that _didn't_ hurt from the exertion he was suffering through. It would have been so much easier to drop the adult facade, to just stay a toddler, but he doubted she'd be easier on him in that form.

"You think I'll leave?" he finally asked.

"Please," she snorted a little, and passed him a book. "A stalemate can't last forever. You need to figure out what you want to do with the information we got, and how to do it. Can _you_ stand the idea of King Enma brainwashing people to use against humans in a bid to sanction war between Reikai and Makai? Because I certainly can't."

"But... what can be done about it?"

"One of the first times Yuu and I talked, back before I was free, he was telling me about how King Enma was still putting down rebellion in Reikai," she replied. "That powerbase might have been fractionally more stable recently, but I think what happened will tip it, whether he wants to acknowledge it or not. What's needed is to find out just who will support you in place of your father and his cronies."

He stared at her in surprise. After a moment, she smiled thinly.

"I think we have six months to a year before King Enma decides that you've been 'prisoner' long enough. At which point you'll probably either be declared lost, or he'll have convinced people that you were brainwashed. _How_ , I have no idea, but I can see that happening."

"You've been... thinking about it?"

"I'm the last person who wants to sit and wait for dangerous things to happen; I had enough of that when I was locked in a tower," and her eyes narrowed slightly. "You _haven't_?"

"No, no, I have," he said hastily, half-hiding behind the book she'd given him. "I just... didn't think you... _anyone_ here would..."

Familiar amused exasperation filled Kimiko's expression and she reached over to lightly swat the top of his head.

"You're a dummy. Friends help one another. Even with overthrowing their own family."

The absurdity of it made him laugh, and she grinned a little.

"I'm not going to claim to be any kind of expert, no more than Yuu, or even Father. But between us, between this library, and even Father's friends, we can have a good core group for at least _trying_ to plan out what could come in the future," she continued practically. "Botan's ability to travel undetected between worlds will help too; she's already volunteered to be the message runner for getting in touch with the various apparitions who're chafing under the 'benevolent' dictatorship of Enma. We're not going to do _anything_ but plan for at least a month, but we're not going to hang you out to dry, Koenma."

"I... thank you..."

She smiled at him. Then smirked.

"And of course, none of this means you're getting out of training~"

Koenma groaned and decided that maybe reading the book was more comforting than talking to his friend. He was going to have to think unsettling thoughts no matter what, but first, he wanted a chance to recover.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to actually go through with anything?"

Kimiko glanced over at her brother, who was randomly juggling some of the jade carvings he'd plucked from her shelves.

"He might," she allowed, trying not to overtly track the carvings. "Koenma's not used to standing up for himself. He's got a backbone in there somewhere, he just needs reason to find it. Plus, we already knew he was unnerved by his father as much as he respected him."

Yusuke snorted his opinion of that, but Kimiko, having actually _met_ King Enma, was more sympathetic to Koenma's point of view. A being _that_ size wasn't someone you annoyed unduly, regardless of how much or little physical power he actually had.

"So what're _we_ gonna do?"

"Train him, of course," and she grinned as Yusuke snickered. "But also give him some time to think. He _can_ decide on some things if he's got the time and the space. I'm going to leave Amber assigned to him too; he's already agreed, and gotten them to agree, that we can make greater use of Jin and Toya than he could at the moment."

"Aw, hell yeah. Swiping two shinobi out from under ol Ape Face is gonna be perfect!"

"Don't get your hopes too high. I want them to keep an eye on Momo more than I want them to train with us."

Yusuke blinked at her, catching the carvings and putting them back on their shelves, much to her silent relief.

"Why, what's up with her _now_?"

"Yuu, it's only been a week. I don't know what's wrong. It's just... a feeling. So I asked Kurama to look into it, since his specialty is plants. If he can sound out the problem, maybe we can keep her from getting worse before she gets better."

He grumbled a little, leaning against the shelves.

"Still don't see why you're bein so nice."

"Let me put it this way; just because you can move around doesn't mean you're free."

He grimaced a little, and changed the subject.

"What'd Kurama think of your surprise?"

Kimiko smiled wryly.

"He was certainly caught off-balance by it. It was kind of funny. I think he'll accept, but not right away. What he does with the holding is his choice, though," and she shrugged a little. "I'm pretty sure he's not actually going to raise any sort of rebellion."

"Not like us?"

She grinned, and half-shrugged.

"Can we really call it a rebellion when it's not our land?"

"Well, if we're gonna organize on behalf of pacifier breath, what would _you_ call it?"

"I'm pretty sure _we'd_ be an invading force. The bulk of it will _have_ to come from Reikai, and rally around Koenma or we're just going to be doing what King Enma wanted to do to us," she pointed out. "With more success, of course."

Yusuke snickered a little, shaking his head. Kimiko only shrugged with a light, rueful smile.

"Either way, all we're doing right now is planning, and making resources available for when Koenma finally figures out what he wants to do. And there's not _too_ much of a rush on it; at worst we've probably got six months before King Enma decides he's a lost cause. He's not like Father or you, too impatient to wait and see."

He responded by sticking out his tongue, an she returned the favor. Maturity was not always high on their level of interactions, after all. Still,it was nice to have her library to herself again once he decided he's bothered her enough, and she spent a few minutes just enjoying the chance to _have_ a moment to herself.

It wouldn't last very long, after all.

She had just enough time to finish straightening everything the Yusuke had placed so haphazardly—she liked having things in familiar places—before a polite tapping came at the door to her rooms. Kimiko jumped a little, and tried not to swear as she jostled a few books into falling over on their shelf.

She could do this. She wasn't asking for... for sex. Wasn't sure they were at a point for that. But...

Kimiko stepped out of the library, and went to welcome Kurama into her rooms. It surprised her to see that he'd arrived with a tray of Nippon-based tea, and a few sweets, and she wondered if maybe he was nervous about the reason she'd asked him to come.

No, that was nonsense.

Wasn't it?

It seemed almost funny to go back to worrying about how she felt after spending time working on how to potentially raise an army... but comforting too. So as Kurama stepped past her with the tray, she quietly closed the door behind and followed him over to her couch.

"Business first?" she suggested when he handed her a small cup of green tea.

"Isn't all of it?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Less _personal_ business first, then," she huffed, lightly nudging him with her foot. "Smartass."

He chuckled a little, and picked up his own tea, taking a sip as she resettled.

"Momo is not sure, but she thinks her heart seed may not be taking well to Makai soil. She half-expected it, but she was hoping that she would be wrong. After promising to not reveal the planting location, she allowed me to accompany her to check on the sprouting sapling..." he sighed a little. "Frankly, I believe she's correct. We may need to send her to Ningenkai to plant her tree securely over there instead."

"Not alone. She'd be way too vulnerable. I'll ask Koenma if she can borrow Jin and Toya. They seem to like her, and can probably handle anything that tries to eat them."

"Is that a concern?"

Kimiko shrugged lightly, frowning a little.

"Probably. At this point we don't know if what's going on here is going to backlash into Ningenkai, and I'd rather we be safe. Momo doesn't want anyone to know where her tree will be hidden, and I respect that, since it's what was used against her. But I don't want her to be entirely alone. I have... a good feeling about those two as well; they could have dropped you two at the portal and returned to the palace, but they didn't. They decided to follow Koenma instead of his father."

"And that means quite a bit. Especially right now," he replied with a small nod of understanding.

"Mmhm. I'll talk to To'o in the morning about arranging a portal for them so that she can plant the tree without worry from us. Probably better to get this done before things get worse."

Kurama smiled a little, and leaned in to lightly smooth some of her hair out of her face.

"I am sure she will enjoy not having to train so hard for a few days."

She laughed a little, and lightly shrugged.

"Botan seems to like it. I think she's really got the talent to make herself pretty dangerous. Koenma might whine, but in the end, it'll be good for him too. I mean... they're both going to end up back in Reikai anyways, but there's no point in wasting what chance we've got, right?"

"And perhaps getting some subtle revenge?"

Kimiko gave him her best innocent look, which got her a laugh.

* * *

Talk turned lighter, and she moved closer to him as they compared opinions on what might work better for Botan against how to train Koenma, what books Koenma should read to help him come to the necessary decision, and eventually segued into what sorts of things Kimiko actually spent her limited free time on.

Kurama knew she was working her way around to the _real_ reason she'd wanted him to come at this hour, but he didn't mind listening to her talk. She was so animated that just watching her was an experience all itself, and she was an adept weaver of words.

Eventually though, her words ran out; with her head snugged up against his shoulder, his arm draped around her, they shared a comfortable silence that he was reluctant to break. But when he caught her dozing, he shook her gently.

"Perhaps you ought to go to bed," he said gently when she had straightened somewhat. "You are not fully recovered, and it has been a long day, quite full of work."

"Ah..."

She looked up at him. Looked away. Color passed over her cheeks, and he tried not to assume. It was rude, and she was in no shape for even the gentlest of seductions. Plus, having permission to be in her room was not the same as permission to share her bed, and after what had happened, he was _quite_ sure that Raizen would try to feed him his own liver.

"I want you to stay," she finally said. "But..."

"But?" he coaxed gently.

"I don't... not physical. Not...not tonight. Maybe not for a while. Is that okay?"

The words were a _bit_ disjointed, but after a moment he thought he parsed the meaning. Still, better, _safer_ to ask. She still needed the clarity, and he was willing to grant it to her.

"You want to curl up together, but nothing more than that?"

She flushed a little and nodded, looking down at her knees. Was she braced for rejection? After a moment he lightly traced his fingers along her cheek, until he could nudge her into looking up at him. There was no hiding the desire, but there was nothing... _demanding_ about it. She really did just want to curl up and snuggle.

Something about that was just... precious. So he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I would like that. Is it allowed?"

She half-smiled, a little uncertainly.

"Well, I did tell Father that you were allowed in my rooms. I'll remind him in the morning, and... reassure him too."

He nodded slightly, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear again.

"I would be glad to remain with you," he said softly, nuzzling her lightly. "In whatever capacity makes you most comfortable."

He caught the shy smile before it was interrupted by a yawn, and couldn't help but smile himself; she really was just too cute.

"So come. You need to sleep. Even if we send Momo off in the morning, we still have Botan and Koenma to help, and that will be better facilitated by you having more rest."

She made a face a him, then yawned slightly again.

"Oh, all right... Bedtime it is." Then she hesitated. "Kurama?"

"Mmm?"

"...could I have a kiss first?"

He blinked, briefly surprised, then smiled and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.


End file.
